obsessed and dangerous
by max333
Summary: Usagi moves into a new place and meets Diamond, her neighbor. Unaware of his growing obsession with her she enters into a relationship with him only to quickly find he's not the man she thought he was. Could a new neighbor be her salvation or is he someone else entirely?
1. Moving in & meeting Diamond

Stalker ch.1

Usagi POV

I wiped the sweat from my brows as I took a brief glimpse up at the sky, the now burnt orange sun was going down slowly not giving me much time left but just enough to get the last load I had over at my parent's place. I couldn't believe how much had gone into this move already. Not just the financial aspect which ended up being the rent and two months additional rent to make sure I wouldn't bail out since I hadn't had a place of my own before.

That and I was a single blonde female living alone. The prices of girls like me were higher than a single male my age…unfortunate but true. I also ended up realizing how much physical effort went into the move and the mental drain of the process as a whole. I had never interviewed for an apartment before. nor proof of pay stubs…there was so many things that were needed to get this place. Plus it took me easily months to find the right place to live.

I honestly figured I could do one quick search and I would find it, apply for it and show up with the yen for it...yeah…nope. I don't know where I got that idea from but it wasn't even close to what happened. It ended up being more like dozens of searches in different towns that were close to my family, friends and my job. This search took me the span of four months easily. I hadn't known all of what went into getting a place of my own while being fresh out of college so there wasn't much I could get.

At least not without it being utterly expensive and way too far away from my job or where my parents were at. Turns out there weren't a lot of nice places to rent within my budget and most came with a roommate. And while that was nice I preferred to live on my own for at least a little while instead of having a stranger that only needed the extra yen for a roommate. I wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with that.

There were many other things to think about like travel time, proximity to friends and family, commuting in case my car broke down and parking. This one thankfully had at least one parking space for my car. Which was currently sitting in front of my new place. Just minutes before the whole car was packed to the gills with boxes and even some furniture pieces. Only the small end table and bed side tables.

I already shoved them into the bedroom, and somewhat in the living room as I packed more boxes in. My only tough time was with pulling and pushing at the couch to get that into the living room. It barely fit through the door as I got it in and righted it where I wanted it to go that way I could get some more boxes moved in as well. I got a little perturbed that no one came out to help me with the bulky furniture piece and the bed when I loaded it from the truck I had used earlier in the day.

The bed frame was easy to put together, just a tad time consuming. It was the actual mattress that was the tough part but I got it in and on the frame. So yeah no help but I was happy to get it done by myself and to not have someone assume I needed help or assistance. I walked back outside before assessing how much more I could fit into the living room before I shoved it further inside and went back to the car.

I had doors to the backseats opened as I carefully grabbed another box to put inside my new place. The apartment itself was a small one bedroom on the ground floor and my parking space right in front of it. It had an open kitchen that connected to the living room and the bathroom was in the middle to the left side. The bedroom was just beyond that giving me a quant little place to live in while I was here.

The other apartments on the ground level went down the line to the left of the property since mine sat one away from the end. While convenient it was it was also a source of noise from the streets next to the building and on the other side the small business that ran their doors at the latest from 9-10pm at night which is why these apartments were cheaper than the ones further from the noise.

However a bit of noise was a small price to pay for affordability, especially on my budget. I had just turned 24. I had taken very few classes my freshman year trying to figure out what I wanted to be so it took me longer than I projected to graduate but it was worth it. Now I actually had the job I wanted and got my degree in. Journalism wasn't something I thought I would like but once I took a course for it during my first year I was hooked.

Now I had the entry level management position over at my job for it. I did low profiled articles but it was in the areas of desire for me so I didn't care. Thanks to having spent a year there already I had enough saved up to afford my own place. I was beyond happy that I was able to make it work out well and be able to get my own place. I looked at the outside of my building and saw the railings that lead up to the second and only other floor here.

It was admittedly not the best but I figured I was only renting so I'd keep it long enough to save some more yen, then when I had had my job for a year or two, then I'd upgrade if I really wanted to but for now I was content with having this place as my own. It was just something quant, small and comfortable for me. It's not like I needed a lot of space, I was after all a single female so I didn't mind.

It suited me well and worked for where I was at in life. I kicked the door gently in as I left it mostly open to load the boxes up, stacking them better to avoid any of them from falling and breaking the contents. I looked at my phone to see the time on there. I cringed at the hour on the phone and realized I had to get a move on or else it would be to late. It had taken me so long to do this since I was doing the move by myself.

My dear friends were all working today and it was my only available day to do the move if I wanted to get everything settled in before work started back up tomorrow. My father had a bad back from over working himself in his youth and my mother, loving woman that she is, was taking care of my grandmother since she was sick. Nothing serious but when your referring to the elderly they have weaker immune systems and need some help.

So the moving was all for me to do. I walked back outside into the scorching sun. My blonde hair falling in waves down my back as I threw a pig tail behind me. I felt it brush up against the back of my leg as the other did the same from being hit by it to. I wiped the small amount of sweat from my forehead again and grabbed my lemon lime fruit drink for a small two minute break. I didn't want to stop now and lose my motivation to continue.

I still had another car load to get in before I lost the sun light. The car itself may not have been much but it was enough to do its job till I could afford something better in a few years. Till then I treated her as well as I could to make her last cause I couldn't afford even a new used car. The savings for the apartment came first to move out of my parents place. I loved my parents to death but more than a few hours in one evening with them was taxing.

Constantly hounded for information on making sure I was safe and okay. That was father. He was a huge worry wart and needed to know that I was okay and alive. Then there was my mother who always wanted to see if I had found anyone worthy of being married to yet, the latter being something my father and I both found annoying. Never more of a topic to avoid talking about when your father is next to you and is groaning himself with irritation.

Mother wanted grandkids before I turned thirty though father obviously wasn't looking forward towards that so soon. Her reason being, no one in the family, on her or his side went past thirty without being a mother and wife. Apparently she didn't get the memo that times have changed and some people need more maturing than others or in my case, needed an actual good man AFTER I got settled in.

It was one of the few times he and I agreed on something. He and I both just wanted me to just focus on my new place and job till I got settled and gained a new routine. Not that I would mind having a boyfriend but I was still in the middle of the last life changing aspect in my life. I wanted to have time to breath before I started in on that. If the right guy came along trust me I'd be more than happy to go on a date but I'm not outright looking as she tried to insist on a few times before.

And while I wanted to find the right guy to be with father had a point though his usually fell on deaf ears around my mother who even started to talk about the sons of her book club members. I usually ended up tuning it out and that was when I had to leave so thankfully I avoided that conversation frequently. That added with wanting to have my own place and live by my rules was a huge need I had.

Being told I couldn't venture into the kitchen past nine at night was my last straw. I needed my own space and I needed it far enough away but not too far away to where I couldn't call for help on getting back in if needed. It had been the last thing I gave to my father, a copy of my apartment keys in case I did somehow lock myself out. Something he suggested and I didn't question it.

Loading in the last box for now I shut the car doors up, shut and locked the door to my new place and took off for the last load at my parent's house. I looked at the sun and saw that I had only an hour left. Just enough time to get it all done. Smiling at my new place I looked at the door to make sure it was shut before driving off. Though I just knew after this load I would not only be done with the move of everything from one place to another but also done with the day as I felt exhausted beyond anything.

Diamond POV

I was sitting in my living room going over my case file. I frowned at the charges being applied and scoffed at what I'd have to do about them when I heard the sounds of someone moving outside…a lot. It was relatively a quiet area on this side of the building so it was very faint but the opening and closing of a door mixed with boxes and possible furniture being dinged around a little bit was hint enough that someone was moving in several apartments down.

I ignored it at first, not really caring that someone was moving in. the last tenant that moved in over here was a little old lady that still to this day looks at me with menace in her features. Why I have no idea. I only started to pay attention when I heard another tenant passing by my door say 'man check her out…' I huffed wondering what got the neighbor of mine to be that vocal about some random girl.

Intrigued I stood up, put the case file down, grabbed my coffee and walked over to the window pushing the blinds to the side to see a very attractive long haired blonde moving into the second to last unit down by the street. Her car was kind of crappie looking but looked like it was only meant to serve the basics before you upgrade type of car. The old economy sized thing looked pretty small to.

I took a sip of said coffee from my mug as I watched her form move all around. In a small pair of gym shoes and some shorts with a t shirt and she looked straight out of a men's pin up magazine without even trying. Her shorts weren't even that short yet she was still highly attractive. Why she was here in this building, it wasn't exactly Tokyo or anything, was a mystery to me but I wasn't complaining.

All she needed to do was bend over and wink at me for it to be exactly like that but even I knew those odds were ridiculous at best. Her strong leg muscles I saw were being used to help her carry in the last big box she seemed to have right before she kicked the car door shut with her gym shoes. The sound brought me out of my musings a little bit but not entirely as I was watching her more intently than before.

Eyeing her up and down like a cat ready to eat its savory canary like treat. I could never get away with the eye popping look I was giving her now in public, not without the words 'pervert and 'lewd' attached to it but in private…I grinned a toothy one as I practically stalked her with my eyes. With her jean shorts and t shirt with her hair pulled into two pig tails as she looked ready to tackle the rest of her move.

I knew I should see if she needed any help but decided against it. I rather enjoyed watching her move her stuff around. She was not only cute but as I was watching her I could also tell she had a bit of an athletic form to her. The way her body moved…so sure and confident with grace in her steps, the way her hair swished around her legs, her desire to keep going despite the late hour it was approaching on.

I gazed up at the sun as I noticed that it was beginning to fade out, turning into beautiful colors of oranges, reds and even amber as it began to settle. She had maybe an hour tops left before the sun was gone and she was working in the dark. Without lights on it got very dark out in this area pretty fast. I knew the residents tended to stick inside once the lights were gone but I had a small feeling she wouldn't be dissuaded by mere lack of lighting, in fact I might be able to use that to my advantage later on.

I looked back down and licked my lips as I enjoyed the view I was receiving. I heard my case file slipping from its precarious position on my end table and fall to the side. I saw how the documented contents spilled out from the folder. They looked to be near perfectly laid out on the wooded living room floor, letting the words 'criminal' and 'psychological' be viewed on the evaluation sheet amongst the other negative things printed in there, however I really didn't care right now.

I had a rather more tasty to look at and enjoy. I sighed and unconsciously pushed a hand through my white hair shoving it back though it didn't stay back. It flowed forward a bit still, the length reaching just around my neck. It was in need of being cut but hadn't had the chance to since my own move recently. I was still upset about why I had to move but a fresh start was needed so I didn't mind much.

As for my hair, while not natural and in need of being dyed at least once every three months, I loved the look it gave me and felt I looked better with it white. I never got any complaints anyways. I narrowed my eyes at her form with a newfound want. I definitely enjoyed it when she bent over to get the last box out of her car. Her legs looked strong and able and I could definitely see them wrapping around my waist as I plunged into her.

The image in my head did a shocking number on me as I shifted my suddenly growing erection to the side. Granted I shouldn't assume I could or that she would want to but I'm sure I could snag her as mine without any real problems…I always did when it comes to the women I become attracted to. They get this attraction towards me and the passion blossoms from there. I was sure it'd happen with her to.

Besides I have been told to be quite the charmer when I wanted to be. Especially seeing her first hand working. It told me she actually had a brain and didn't mind using it. Prissy wasn't my thing. Plus she had a sweet ass on her and I could definitely imagine how I could take her and in how many ways I could take her. Make her scream…cry out my name. I had to tell myself to calm down and chill out realized how aroused I was beginning to feel off of just imagining things with her.

Deciding I wanted to get to know this blonde beauty now as I had seen enough to decide to go after her, I went to leave my place, depositing my coffee now onto the table before I saw that she was leaving the property. I settled back in and figured to talk to her when she got back maybe then I could help. After all, now that I thought about it, it would be a great ice breaker to get her on a date.

Usagi POV

I arrived back at my new place feeling great that I made it back before I lost the last bit of light for moving everything inside. I got the last box in just as the sun went down. Thankfully I only had to pick up some boxes and a few lamps for my last load. Everything literally darkened as I came back so to be back at my new place before the lights were gone made me feel better to, not that I can't take care of myself but lighting doesn't hurt either.

I took care of those first so that I'd have some more light to work with in my new place. I was still unused to where everything was so the more lighting I had the better I had to memorizing the new lay out. Flicking on the initial lights in the apartment I let the last box drop onto the couch as I huffed in shock that I did all of this in one day. I honestly felt like dropping on the couch and sleeping but I knew I still had things to do so I avoided sitting anywhere at all costs…for now.

Now I had the next part to deal with. For the next thirty minutes I got a lot moved around and put away. The time flew by. Now that I was just dealing with four rooms, the living room, kitchen, bathroom and the bedroom I had a better focus on what to do and the first thing was stocking up the bathroom with the right amenities. Thank kami for yen stores. I had so much of my apartment from them since I couldn't afford name brand anything.

Putting a towel on the rung for usage later on and putting the toiletries away I left to go take care of the kitchen since I was hungry and had burnt up all my energy with the move today. I hadn't wanted to spend any extra yen even on fast food since it would feel more like I was being weighed down rather than being on the go, plus fast food would have cost me more yen in the end rather than getting some frozen food entries and hot dogs to have.

At least with the frozen stuff and dog's to eat I had food for a week that I couldn't have had with fast food. All in all it took me barely fifteen minutes to get the kitchen settled in, putting pots and pans, dishes and silver ware away before I started to make myself up two hot dogs. I was hungry and nothing was stopping me from eating these dogs. I plugged in the microwave on the counter so I could heat the dogs up.

It was something quick, cheap and easy to make. I ended up eating, or rather gobbling down, the two for the evening before I got sloppy and got ketchup with mustard on my t shirt. Grunting from the idiocy of it I went to get it cleaned. Shoving the last of the dog into my mouth I took off the shirt in the bathroom as I began to run the stained spot over the hot water, putting some liquid soap on it to see if it'd help when I heard the sound of my door opening over the music on my phone that was still currently going.

I realized I had stupidly left it unlocked during the move and had merely shoved it closed but didn't lock it. Plus it didn't help that I still had a stuffed mouth. I worked furiously to chew and swallow as I forced my panic state to calm down. _Boneheaded move on leaving the door unlocked…_ I told myself as I looked for something to use as a weapon if need be. Something father always taught me to do as a kid.

' _since boys are by nature bigger than girls, you must be more cunning, smart and vigil to outwit a boy and avoid danger…always make sure to remember anything can be used as a weapon against someone trying to hurt you…and first and foremost…aim for the jewels between the legs…guys go down the fastest if you hit that…believe me!'_. I still internally chuckle at the thought of that.

To this day those words stuck with me as I grabbed my brush and a set of tweezers, strategically ready to take out an eye if need be. I didn't take chances when it came to safety and security though it wouldn't give me high hopes if my apartment was that easy to get into. Safety reasons and all that. My heart rate a bit accelerated as I looked outside the door, barely peaking my head out and found a white haired guy entering in, though very cautiously.

Thanks to the lack of speech on my part he was already in the living room looking around at the boxes of what had been moved in. I noticed his movements were strange to me. Not like he was looking for anything, so that at least ruled out robbery, at least upon first sight. He actually acted like this wasn't the first time he'd entered a premises like this. It was disconcerting and notable to recall going forward.

Bite in my mouth chewed and swallowed, I raised my weapons in my hands and prepared to defend myself if need be. my heart was in my throat but I refused to allow any panic to override my senses. It wouldn't help me in the long run. "Who the hell are you and tell me why I shouldn't call the cops?" I asked and demanded as I wished for the first time today that I HADN'T left my cell sitting on the kitchen counter near where I was.

I just happen to look over to my left and see it on the counter. I closed my eyes with aggravation towards myself. The panic started to rise a little. If he looked around he would see it on the counter top. It was pretty visible to the naked eye and the counter was an off white granite color, my phone cover was black…you do the math. Plus it didn't help that music was still coming out of the device.

It was like a blaring sound of 'here I am, she's lying, here I am' and not like the 80's classic song either but annoying and to make it worst the music list currently played was 'no easy way out' by the digital daggers, somehow it became fitting to the situation. The now cursed song just sung itself proudly as I regretted yelping that out before I located my phone first. Though at least my voice didn't waiver as I saw him walking forward further into the living room with his hands held high.

A clear sign of him saying 'I'm not aggressive nor a threat'. I still didn't trust it nor him and held my weapons up in the air, prepared to strike. Anyone could act as though there not 'aggressive' till they decide to go in for the kill. The brush and tweezers waited patiently in my hands to strike if need be. He cocked a brow at me or rather my weapons I had on display. I knew I had to have looked pretty weird holding up both tweezers and a brush as weapons while my shirt lay sitting on the sinks counter.

That's when I saw his eyes brief hit my chest and widen ever so slightly before rising them back up to me and looking away. At least he had the decency to do that. After all my lacy bra was on display even as his eyes seemed to be glued back to the odd weapons I had in hand. Though I had to admit, if I was watching this on tv I would have laughed at the image myself and at the directionality of his eyes for that moment.

But this wasn't tv and he was in my living room. He better have a good reason or else I was kicking his ass regardless and I might even spend a little extra yen into another lock for the door, maybe a chain or something. "Hey, I'm just a neighbor, thought you might need a hand with your moving and the door was unlocked…" he began as he indicated the door showing me where I messed up without trying to.

Not that he wasn't partially right but even still…entering in without knocking after the sun light was gone…I had been taught a long time ago to always knock before entering a room, always. _Why didn't he?_ Before I had a chance to ask why he didn't knock first he then said, "So these apartments really are all the same. It's just like mine." I grabbed my now wet shirt and said while ringing it out from the excess water, not easy to do when holding up weapons. "Didn't your mother teach you to ever knock." I remarked.

I wasn't letting go of that. The music may have been on but I still heard his entry into my place, I didn't hear a knocking sound or else then I wouldn't be as peeved and slightly paranoid as I was right now. He looked slightly perturbed that I was calling him out on his behavior but I wasn't caring right now. He was lucky he wasn't meeting the business end of a gun right now or else I'm sure he'd be fleeing like a jack rabbit.

I flung my shirt back over my head and failed to see the darkening of his eyes on me as I was more focused on not losing sight of him. I was still cautious about him in here. "Didn't even think about it." My eyes narrowed now. He must have seen my disapproval cause then he remarked, "My apologies. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, or uneasy." I arched a brow myself at him. I wasn't about to agree with him and say yes or else he might take it as a sign of weakness and I didn't want that.

"So if I creeped you out I do apologize for that. It wasn't my goal I really did come here to see if you needed anymore help before the day was over with." I was temperamental still on believing him but it wasn't an illogical reason so I remained stagnant. "Please allow me to take you out to dinner this week to make up for it. A steak dinner? Over at that steak house down the street." He suggested. While I didn't want to believe him he seemed okay if not a tad off.

I was still perturbed about the door thing though but that was partially my fault. Something told me I'd have to do checks of my locks even more than I usually did. I will admit he appeared to be the charming type. He was remaining calm the whole time. Not showing an ounce of anything that would be qualified as a danger to me. He hadn't once tried to advance on me and never once brought his arms down.

I even had to admit he had a decent body build to him…lean. Though the white hair color was different I felt that it suited him well. His hands started to drop a bit giving me the appearance that he didn't feel threatened any more but was still on guard. I sighed figuring he was telling the truth. I would just keep my eye on him…however even though mother was pushing for a relationship I really did want to settle in first. "Actually, I have a lot of moving still to do…" letting him see the disarray of everything in my living room.

Indicating it for proof, "I'll probably be unable to socialize in any sense for a few weeks easily." I made myself appear slightly frustrated but accepting of it. I figured it was a nice way of letting him down easy, so he would get the hint and let it go and also this way he didn't have to feel the need to help me just for a date because I didn't work that way. I would feel like it was owed to him and that it wasn't genuinely me wanting to get to know him.

"Okay how about next week I take you out for dinner? That way your more settled in and aren't as chaotic." I looked at his persistent face as he put a , "You don't give up do you?" I asked. Trying to avoid looking at him perturbed by the insistence. I wasn't used to guys being persistent.

He smiled a toothy grin that made me chuckle at the lame attempt but also made me cringe towards the end. I resisted the urge to let my slight discomfort known. "Please I'll make it worth your while." He cajoled. I was on the fence though it was probably from his having walked in here. I felt indifferent right now but something felt off about him. I convinced myself it was just a long day and that was why I felt as 'ehh' about him as I did.

"By the way…I'm not a threat so…" he indicated the lethal way I still held up the tweezers in my left hand. The brush in my right. Slowly but still putting my hands down I held it still secured for a possible attack but not towards him in a threatening manner anymore, "Someone was ready for an intruder." He chuckled again. "I admit the door was my bad but you should also know better than to walk into someone's place, door unlocked or not." Wasn't there an unwritten rule or something?

"True…though I will admit I'm not sure what kind of damage a piece of metal can do." I smiled, "Their tweezers, and they can take out your eye." I noted as his eyes widened at the description, "Smart girl." He coughed lightly, a tinge of respect in his tone of voice. Clearly he didn't expect that. "My father taught me well when I was in school." I noted, letting him know that I was close with my father and that I wasn't some 'easy pick off-able blonde' who gets killed in the first fifteen minutes of a movie.

Not that thought that he was thinking that way but you never know who is thinking what and being that I've only known this tenant for a few minutes I wasn't putting anything past anyone right now. Sure I would still be civil to him but I was also being precautious to. I mean after all it's not like I had any red flags being waved in my face telling me anything specific so I decided to give the poor guy a chance and relented.

"Sure…next week sometime." I offered as he smiled. It was kind of cutie…in this boyish, devilish sort of way. "By the way I'm in unit nine down there if you ever need me oh and here's my number." he winked as he pulled what looked like a business card from his pocket and laid it on the top of the couch. I felt more relaxed seeing that. If he had a business card it gave him in my view a little more credibility.

He slowly backed up like he was looking for a quick and smooth retreat to get out without having anything throw at him which I had to remember to put the brush and tweezers down to avoid looking threatening now as he casually walked out. I couldn't have skipped to the door faster and locked it up if I tried. My finger even hooked onto the chain to give a small tug to ensure it wouldn't come out with ease. I then felt a depletion of adrenaline that comes from intense situations like that.

I forced myself to shake it off and put it behind me before deciding to get ready for work in the am and get some sleep that evening. I had had a long day and needed to configure what to do with my move and this Diamond guy going forward. So many things and so little time to think about them. I showered then as I got in bed I set up my phone to charge and threw on the sheet with a pillow and let my slumber claim me.

The next few days went by in a near haze of running around for things that were needed for the apartment. I didn't have everything needed just yet, or as much as I thought I had so I made another trip to the yen store to get some necessities. I ended up midweek-day at work texting Diamond. Well he texted me, I just replied back. The more I got to know him the more comfortable I felt around the idea of our dinner date.

He even made me laugh a few times. I only looked at my phone strangely once when I got busy and he asked if everything was okay. Seeing it as him just wanting to make sure I was alright I let him know I was just busy and was fine. He simply texted back okay. Work seemed to drag on this week as I would come home, work out before I made up something quick and fast to eat. Though I knew within at least another month or so I'd need to eat some real food and not just frozen pizza's or ramen noodles. Quick and cheap yes but the human body needs more than that.

Diamond and I would text each day, well he would text me each day. It was honestly kinda nice to have someone cutie interested in me. I really didn't see myself as the type to attract the attractive type. Hell my last boyfriend from high school was sweet yes but more geeky like me. The only reason why that didn't work out was because he decided to go to Harvard for college in America…and claimed he met his dream girl over there prompting me to let it go and move forward.

So this thing with Diamond was kinda nice. At the end of the week we ended up texting till the later hours of the night. It wasn't till I literally fell asleep on his last text that I felt that maybe this want so bad after all. It was starting to feel like talking to him was a new norm to have over here. Perhaps even some roots being planted…so to speak. I was settling in and liking my new place so having something give me some amount of extra comfort living here was great.

Diamond POV

I sent out the last text for the evening as I took the last sip of my saki. For someone who said they were busy as anything the rest of this week she sure can text a lot. I was a tad miffed on that. It felt like to me that she had been avoiding me rather than wanting to actually go out which for me was a shock. Women threw themselves towards me in an effort to keep me to them. Yet this one not only didn't but even distanced herself from me.

I was not used to this. I actually had to work to get her. She presented a challenge and now that I thought on it I was no longer miffed. I was intrigued. I didn't see her as the type play games, especially after that first meeting. By kami was she way more hotter up front and in person than viewing her from nine units away. I remembered having to hold back my laughter at seeing the brush and tweezers in her hands.

She had been definitely meaning them as weapons but it was more comical than anything. At least up until she fiddled with her shirt. I got a good glimpse at her bra that lay beneath and her breasts that had threatened to spill out from their hold within. I remember I had to bit my lip to stop from commenting on how tempting they were. Plus it didn't help that the bra was tan and lacy. I could practically see her nipples poking out.

I had to remind myself that if I got caught staring that was it and she would more than likely call out pervert before having me leave for good. So I maintained my composure and talked her down from the threatening pose she had. Didn't stop me later on from getting off to the sight of her breasts. They were full and round in the cups and they moved perfectly with her body's movements. I hadn't been able to help getting a little hard in front of her.

Not that she noticed, with the situation at hand and her adrenaline spiked up she didn't dare look down at my pants. Her focus was on making I didn't move closer to her. Though I had to admit the few things I learned about her were very useful. She had been ready to fight if need be which meant I needed to get underneath whatever guards she had up. I didn't want to have to take anything by force and frankly it wasn't very much fun to do so.

Another thing was that her weapons now that I thought on it held three different uses. She could have hit or thrown the brush at me which I've had that happen before with another woman and those brushes when hit as hard as a woman can do actually hurt. Especially the thicker plastic ones. As for the tweezers, the way she held them was to strike into an eye socket possibly. With enough force you could do some serious damage with tweezers and she held them both up high enough to be able to do that damage to.

I had to get to know her better. The small talks we had were getting better and it was nice to have her talking to me regularly but I wanted to see her again. I wanted to worm my way beneath those clothes and see what else she was hiding. I was never more glad that I had photographic memory and could just shut my eyes to see her full lacy covered breasts again. I stroked myself a bit before undoing my pants and began to stroke my shaft.

I dropped my head back against the chair I was in and visualized her beckoning me to her and shedding the rest of her clothes off. The visual was intense and had me hard in seconds flat. I looked out the window to look into hers as she had the blinds open. I could see into her living room just a bit but I could also see into her kitchen where she was at. Deciding on it I pulled out a large black case from my own room and opened it to reveal the contents.

I pulled out the binoculars that I had from my previous employment and used them to see her in her place. She was wearing only little barely covering her ass shorts and a short yet very loose spaghetti strap top to go over it. I zoomed in as I stroked my shaft. I knew this was above and beyond but there was something about her I couldn't quite shake and I needed it. I needed to know why she ducked out on dinner this week and why she wasn't instantly attracted to me as most women were.

I watched as she ate a hot dog at the kitchen counter while watching something on her phone. I watched her mouth open on every big bite she took and imagined it was my cock instead making me hotter and harder. Yeah I was a pervert for this but at least I wasn't some fat slob eating a box of doughnuts watching. I licked my lips and groaned out as she licking some mustard off her fingers and shoved the last two bites into her mouth.

I dropped the binoculars and jerked myself off the rest of the way. My imagination worked overtime as I came on my hand. I felt relieved, more than I had in a long time. I went to put them back when I decided that maybe it would be better to keep them out for now till I could get closer to her. I looked back at the black case and looked at the rest of the contents debating which pieces in there would be useful in what I wanted to do next.

I put my hand to my chin in contemplation before going to shower. There was several things in that case of use to me for it. Besides it's not like I hadn't used it to 'watch over' my girlfriends in the past before. I had to…to protect them as each of them were mine. Not at the same time mine you, I'm a faithful man. They may not all have seen it that way at all but I did what I had to do. I wanted to be there all the time but they never let it get that far.

I sneered at the thought. So I used my former employment to keep them guarded…who cares. I surely didn't. Those that knew me well might call me possessive or even controlling to a degree on a stalker level but I saw it as a necessity. I had to keep an eye on them just like I would with Usagi…I had to keep and eye on what was mine to take and Usagi here was mine now…she just didn't know it yet.


	2. dating & drunken encounter

**Guest (1)** : I hope it was an enjoyable read.

 **Guest (2)** : not directly across but close enough and at the right angle to see into her apartment through her shades.

 **phillynz** : things will come to a head soon enough but glad you enjoyed the beginning.

 **Guest (3)** : yeah its definitely not like my usual ones, this actually stems from an idea I had years ago from a dream I had and let my imagination add more. Diamond's thoughts are needed to a degree to understand him better.

 **TropicalRemix** : that to yes. Lol he's a lot of things.

 **Latebuttruefan** : thanks so much for the ideas I decided on 'obsessed and dangerous' thanks so much!

 **NikkiBC** : yeah I think it definitely is unique for the concept, wow on your issue and that must be a pain to deal with and a headache.

7 reviews, so nice for a new one! I'm glad its getting warm reception so far and hope it keeps going well to. as for the title I'm taking the suggestion from 'Latebuttruefan' to rename it 'Obsessed and dangerous' for next week's update cause it is fitting, thanks again. Please read and review.

Stalker ch.2

Usagi POV

The next week came by faster than expected. I had been so exhausted that most of my Saturday I spent between organizing and sleeping. Even Diamond gave me a break from the texting that day…though Sunday…it seemed he couldn't wait to see me. I hadn't realized we never officiated a date time until I heard a knock at my door. I had just gotten up from sleeping in that morning, my eyes still adjusting to the light.

Hell I was still in my PJ's as I dodged a few boxes still out on the floor. Trying to avoid the tripping hazard. I bleary eyed looked through the peephole to see him standing outside. I debated on pretending I hadn't gotten up and to go back to sleep but I was definitely awake now. I looked at my phone and saw the display read 10:30 am. For a Sunday for me this was early. I was usually in till 11-11:30 easy.

Rolling my eyes a little at the early hour…to me at least, I opened it to reveal Diamond, "So I was thinking maybe we could hang out today. Like a precursor to our date." He smiled and held up a movie with a grocery bag full of snacks. I held my tongue and let him in without a word. I wasn't a morning person and I didn't talk much in the am. In fact the most talking I did was in grunting or simple short words.

When he set the bag down that's when he looked at my bedroom attire and gave me an approving look. "I'll go get changed." I noted as I left the room to get ready. Part of me cursed myself to being nice and letting him in but he did bring in a bag of snacks and he was trying considering our first meeting. I decided NOT to snap at him for the early hour and changed into jeans and a tank top before leaving barefooted back out to him.

He made himself at home on the couch which I don't know why, perturbed me. Like he was making himself at home in my place. I bite my lip trying to avoid saying anything. I could just be agitated due to having just woken up to. I hadn't even gotten a chance to enjoy sitting on the couch for long. I spent my last week getting the accounts opened up for power, water and setting up the internet so I could hook up my jailbroken firestick and avoid a cable bill. He however was trying to figure the remote out.

I walked up to him as he looked at the tv in frustration, "I couldn't find your DVD player." He noted with a slight agitation. Knowing that not everyone was familiar with a firestick I softened up and remarked, "No worries about that. I have a firestick. Jailbroken to." I stated proudly. I knew it wasn't complete legal but a girl had other bills to pay that were far more necessary than a cable bill.

He narrowed his eyes in tiny bit before asking, "Jailbroken?" I nodded, "Yeah…" I plopped on the couch next to him but with space between to not give him any ideas just yet. This wasn't a date. This was purely us hanging out to get to know another. If anything did happen it would be something natural between us and it wasn't going to be sex. I wasn't that damned easy. I wasn't the type for flings or one night stands either. If he tried to get physical and more than what I was ready for I'd tell him straight up.

I showed him how to operate the firestick as I put the movie he brought over on. I stayed on my end of the couch and curled up with my feet beneath me as he stayed towards the center. The movie was a romance one. Something I shot him looks at, not that he knew, as I felt it was a bit obvious. I was just glad he didn't try to go for the fifty shades. Not that I didn't like it, I LOVED the fifty shades romantic trilogy, but that was meant for couples in relationships and he and I were neither.

Plus I didn't want him to get the wrong idea here. We had just met. I wasn't really into romantic movies however, even if the romance was a merely a sub plot, since it only ever reminded me that I wasn't the happy couple in it that got to go home with each other at the end of the day I wasn't a fan. I did however have a hard time saying no to people when it came to being nice and trying to please them.

Especially when they came over with snacks for a movie day. Even if it was a little random and we hadn't planned it. The next two hours went by slowly, pausing for bathroom breaks, till finally it ended. I made sure to detail out things about it that way if he wanted to talk about it I had an opinion and could hold a conversation. "So what'd you think?" he asked. It was a pretty general question, so I answered, "I liked the different points it hit."

He looked at me oddly, "Like what?" so we got into a polite conversation that could easily be had between friends. I kept it neutral right up until he got up and remarked, "So you want some wine?" he pulled out a large bottle and still full from the snacks I remarked, "No thanks. Maybe later." He appeared to be forcing a smile as I read two pm on my phone. I would be leaving for my parents place soon.

I told them I'd see they at least once a week so I picked Sunday to do it. I told myself I'd give him another hour before I left for my parent's place. We ended up talking on the couch, going over different life stories. I liked that I was able to get to know him better though he seemed guarded on certain aspects of his life. He strayed away from when he used to live at exactly which I hadn't asked but figured a roundabout area.

He seemed much more interested in hearing about me talk. Not that I minded but for some reason I felt like being more guarded than usual. I felt like I was being paranoid and told myself to stop as we talked and laughed. I felt myself becoming more at ease around him. So much so that when I went up to get a few more chips I came and sat back down closer towards him, making him move instantly closer to me.

Our knees thanks to the bounce of the couch came into contact with one another. I almost jolted back at first but didn't want to seem rude so I allowed the contact and suddenly wished that I had taken up the offer on the wine. I didn't know why I was so jumpy. He had been a perfect gentleman since he came over and hadn't done anything wrong. Telling myself I was wigging out for nothing I forced myself to chill out.

He started to gesture in his own little way and his hands repeatedly brushed against my hands till it felt…somewhat normal and okay. I settled further into the couch as I listened to him going on and on about how he liked the movie and threw it into the conversation. My eyes hit the clock and before I knew it I had to get going to my parent's place. Honestly it would be a good excuse to get out of the apartment to. Plus, if I could snag some leftovers Sunday dinner from them that'd be great.

"Hey so it was great hanging with you." I began as I got up from the couch. Trying to make it seem nonchalant and not like I was kicking him out which it was feeling like I was. I didn't want to be rude to him, but I did have to get to my parent's place or else they would end up calling me within the hour. My father could be pretty over protective, sometimes to the point of paranoia when it came to my safety.

I loved him to death, but I was capable and sometimes he did tend to forget that. Mother said it was just due to me being his only daughter. He didn't know how else to act till he got used to my not being around as much as before. I walked towards the door, though I made sure I didn't look like I was making a beeline for it as I opened it for him to leave, "But I do have to go to my parent's place for dinner."

I had hoped he would understand that as my parents came before a guy I had just started to see in that light. He looked ready to protest before remarking coolly, "That's fine, we can finish up another evening." I bit my lip to stop the automatic response from coming out. I had only ten minutes before I had to leave and I still had to throw on some different attire. He got his shoes on and walked to the door.

I stepped out of his way as I remarked, "And let me know on that dinner bit. I'll have my phone on me this evening I just know that if I don't go I'll get a call or something from my father on making sure I'm okay." I made a joke of it as I smiled. "He sounds like he's very protective of you." He noted, "He is…both of my parents are, my mother is just a little more understanding of things than he is." I told him.

"I'll have to remember that." He joked…but it didn't sound like a full on joke. It sounded more like a cryptic observation. I quirked a smile as I went to shut the door. I didn't count on him putting his hand on the door to stop it from closing. Before I could question it or him he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes flew open at that. He wrapped one arm very loosely yet tightly around half my waist.

My arms came up in front of me in reflexive defense but only ended up getting caught in the middle of my chest as he pulled me in close enough for the kiss. His lips slanted over mine in a possessive note of needing to assert control. I knew from experience with kissing guys before that it was a common male thing and not to take it as a negative…according to the other guys, this however felt different.

The kiss lasted longer than I thought it would but accepted it as he parted ways from me slowly, as if trying to make sure I would remember it for a few days to come and I knew I would. My eyes opened up to reveal his knuckles brushing the skin of my cheek and I was torn between liking the attentive action and wondering if I really did like this. I looked into his eyes and saw hope in them. I saw mutual attraction and I saw want in them. Swallowing my gut instincts that were in conflict with another I leaned in and kissed him again.

My heart fluttered a bit, though in fear or actual joy of the prospect of a new boyfriend I wasn't sure. He held me closer, tighter even as I kissed him back. His tongue asked for entrance and just as I started to open my mouth and feel his tongue and taste him further my phone buzzed with a text breaking the slow churning sexual tension. My gut still felt torn but now my body burned with something.

I didn't try to identify it now as had to get going. The text pulling me from doing anything to much extra till I was honestly ready and not just trying something new. I could tell Diamond was glaring at the device before accepting it and giving me another quicker kiss before leaving. I closed the door and went into my room to throw on a light long sleeved shirt just in case it got chillier later on tonight when I got back.

The days were nice at 70's and 80's but the evenings dropped to the 60's sometimes and that was just to chilly for me. That and somehow I felt like I needed to add layers to my skin now. For some strange reason I felt exposed and I had been more exposed, physically, than that before so I didn't know what my body was trying to tell me. Banishing the thoughts from my mind for now I grabbed my keys and phone and headed out.

The trip to my parents went by normally but Diamond I had to admit was on my mind. He was trying to show me that he was a good guy and he did seem genuine. I was inclined to believe that he was a decent guy that I could date going forward. Plus, that kiss before he left was…I couldn't completely identify how it made me feel. There was a certain amount of lust and passion there but there was something else there to.

The way his tongue gently begged for entrance was sweet, yet it was almost like he was trying to get in there before I changed my mine. Like he could almost sense it. It made feel better about it, like he was paying enough attention to get to know my nuances and responses. I liked that part of him. I liked that he was trying, and he was putting in the effort. Maybe something could come out of it after all.

Maybe…Though there was still something I couldn't completely figure out about him. He was dodgy when it came to personal questions on him or he was vague. I knew people over the years who had experienced certain things through childhood and early adult years that tended to do the same thing. It was an evasive cooping technic that kept them safe from prying eyes or probing questions or in some cases they felt that the other person wouldn't understand them or the reasoning behind it. It made me feel for him all the more.

It made me want to give him a real chance so when our date came this week I would give him that full blown shot and see how the date went. I didn't want to talk to mother about it just yet, not until I had had a chance to get to know him better and we were officially together. Maybe whatever doubt I was feeling was just due to the first meeting we had. Deciding to give him a full-on chance I texted to him as I went to use the rest room.

It was unfortunately necessary in this manner as I didn't want my parents to feel that I was paying more attention my phone rather than them. I suggested the steak house on Friday that way I had more time this week to get the last bits of my life settled into the new place and could stay out later on Friday with him. He texted back immediately which made me smile a bit that he was right next to his phone.

We confirmed he'd come pick me up at seven so I had enough to time change after work. Knowing the steak house was a nice but not over the top classy place I knew exactly what to wear to avoid looking over dressed but not be underdressed. The rest of the two hours at my parent's place went by fine and I ended up taking a nice container home with leftovers in it ready for lunch tomorrow.

Getting back in I noticed that the unit Diamond was in had the curtains parted and I could see inside. Granted not much could be seen from this distance but I wasn't trying to see inside. So instead I went ahead and set the leftovers ready for lunch tomorrow which was great cause it gave me a chance to get more things taken care of today for boxes. I threw on some tv and put more clothes and more belongings away for the dressers.

Pulling out my jewelry and photos of family and friends I was getting the chance to actually make it look homier than before. Getting settled in for the evening I was pulled back to the kiss Diamond and I had shared and kinda liked it now. I figured the heart pumping feeling that came with butterflies in the stomach would come when we were on our date. The kiss we shared today was nice…but I had to admit I was curious to see how more would work and play out going forward into the future.

Diamond POV

I wasn't crazy that she placed her parents visit before me but I couldn't show my complete true colors to her just yet. So I kissed her. I wanted to give her something she'd remember me by. I wanted her to feel something from me that would make her think about me and no other male, if there was one, going forward. When she kissed me back it was all I could do to stop myself from pushing her back into the apartment and shutting the door form prying eyes.

I wanted to take her in my arms and push her onto that couch and pull those clothing pieces off before showing her what a man could do for her. All I had to do was get between those sweet legs of hers and I knew I could solidify her and mine. Plus the way her body felt against mine was so curvaceously sweet. I damned near grabbed her ass after I started to press my tongue into her mouth.

I could taste the barest hints of her mouth as I swiped as much as possible from her lips as she was opening them. I felt like moaning in arousal and acute frustration that while she was yes coming around, I wanted more and faster from her. Talking with her even as she seemed to grasp what I was avidly avoiding telling her, it seemed like she was accepting of that but would encourage me to talk in the future.

I wasn't too fond of that. I had to figure out a way to get into her pants and keep her there for me without indulging in my past too much. I would tell her something's just to keep her satisfied, but I wouldn't tell her everything that was for sure. I had my own secrets that needed to be kept if I was going to have her as mine. If she knew even one of them it could break us apart before I had her and if she knew more then a few then she'd do what the last few women did…get a restraining order against me.

I had to instead lure her towards me with friendly little traditional things before I weaseled my way in further. I had been trying to press forward with her into something more at the door but that damned phone of hers interrupted us. It literally shocked me into stopping our kiss. That's how into it I had been. She had even been reaching up to me on her tip toes as her phone went off. Who knew one could hear a phone vibrate from a leather couch.

So when I saw her coming in hours later back from her parents place I saw how she looked at my living room. She couldn't tell due to the darkness and distance, but I was looking right back at her. My hand touching the window as she looked on fondly towards me before going in. The night sky creating the perfect illusion that she was a creature of the night rather than a young woman coming home for the evening.

So when she opened her door and flicked the light on right to the left of her you could see the living room illuminated as she kicked off her shoes and put a container in the fridge. I suddenly loved my vantage point and the fact that I had night vision goggles. Benefits of the old job still coming in handy even now. It was only going to be a matter of time before she was mine and I no longer had to hide my affections for her.

Once I had her I wasn't ever letting go. I wasn't going to lose her like I did the others. I just had to make sure that she never found out about my full past. That wasn't to hard right? I knew it'd be difficult to keep a lot from her but as I watched her come in to the living room again only this time to shut her curtains and effectively cutting off my view. I debated on the next course of action of how to keep an eye on her…for her own safety that is.

Usagi POV

The next few days passed by shortly, settling fully into a new routine. Diamond and I texted everyday about any and everything. It was starting to really feel like I was developing a connection with him. He tried during the week before our date to hang out again but the one night he did come over, or try anyways, I was busy working late. He shot me out a text asking why I was late.

Before I could think negatively on it he simply remarked, I know you can handle yourself but I like you and I do worry. I actually though it was quite sweet of him and responded back how sweet he was and that sometimes I got stuck late after work. I ignored his half a frown emocon as he followed it with 'lol'. I send an emocon of sleeping Z's before drifting off myself. This date might not be so bad after all.

Friday's day went by fast. Usually I couldn't wait to get out of work on a Friday but today it seemed to fly by and a part of me was skeptical as to why today would be any different. I got back to my place with enough time to change into a simple dress, it went down to my knees and covered up enough of my chest to be respectable and yet was form fitting enough to enhance and emphasis my figure and breasts. Zip up in the back and black and red it was simple in its design yet it gave a fierce look.

I was sure it would be just right. It wasn't to fancy and it didn't look to drab so when Diamond came to pick me up, he pulled me in for a quick but passionate kiss, "Wow you look incredible…" he looked ready to say something else till shook his head and said, "Dinner awaits us." I nodded and went along with it. We drove in near silence, the atmosphere only being broken up by the songs on the radio.

Once we got to the restaurant I immediate knew what I'd want. Not the thickest or biggest cut of steak but a good size that for me could last two nights. From the leftovers of course. As I was looking at the different selections, just to get an idea I asked him, "So you have any siblings?" his response was cut off by the waiter who came up to give us the specials for the night as well as take our orders.

I forgot about the questions throughout the evening as he did everything he could to avoid it by talking about the latest tv show or asking me what I liked. He ordered a bottle of wine for us as we each had a glass while at the steak house. The wine paired with the juicy steak was delicious and made my mouth water. I had to admit I hadn't ever been out on date like this where I was literally wined and dined.

I felt more relaxed and loose as I downed my glass and had another. While two glasses weren't a whole lot I didn't want to seem like a lush in front of him by having more than the respectable one to two. We laughed as he recounted some odd ball tales as he drove us back. The wine bottle having been dispersed of at the steak house as there is only so much wine in the bottle. When we got back to my place the atmosphere became a little bit more somber.

I invited him in as a courtesy since he was nice enough to pay for dinner and we had already hung out so I was comfortable inviting him in. "So you have any alcohol here?" he asked. I was curious on that one, "I just mean that wine is hardly anything at 10-15%, in order to actually get tipsy you need something harder." I wasn't a wine connoisseur nor was I a big drinker so I replied, "Alcohol wasn't really big on my moving agenda."

He nodded, "I'll be back then." He left out and went to his place and came back in, five minutes literally later, with a bottle of saki. I had had that stuff once and it was strong. I knew after two or three shots I'd be done but at least I could have one. I wasn't that much of a light weight. I downed the small glass full as I didn't have any shot glasses. Diamond took a bigger gulping amount but I figured he was used to it and was bigger than me so his body could absorb more than mine could.

"Here have another." He pushed some more towards me. Two was a stretchy limit so I said, "After this no more or else I'll be useless as a host." I joked. He smiled as he clinked our glasses together. I downed the shot and really felt that one hit home. Yep two was enough for me. I put the glass down with a tiny bit still left inside. With the two glasses of wine earlier and now these two shots I was done for the evening.

We ended up sitting on the couch talking about nothing really. I knew I was tipsy and possible a bit drunk but I wasn't blasted to the point where I wouldn't remember the night. I never let myself get that bad. I also hadn't had alcohol in over a year so my equilibrium was definitely off, though I could make it to bed by myself that was for sure. Diamond kept looking at me strangely so I asked him, "What's up?"

He smiled, "Gomen…I've just never known such a beautiful woman before. You're so remarkable and amazing…and you can hold down your own alcohol." he sounded so genuine but I decided to play it off, "That's the alcohol talking. But I appreciate the compliments, though I'm no match for you in the alcohol department." I smiled at him as I gave a compliment back. I wasn't bold enough to comment on the attraction.

Not yet anyways. He put his glass down after having downed the remnants of it and scooched closer to where I was sitting. I knew the alcohol made me more relaxed with him but when he leaned over and said, "I'm being serious." Before kissing me I knew that something else was in the works. The alcohol in my body made me relaxed enough to accept the kiss that grew more passionate. I felt myself becoming more adjusted to saying yes to his advances yet I was still aware of what was going on.

He pulled me into his lap as the room spun a little bit. I blinked it away as he slowly pushed the bottom of my dress up a little. I could feel the fabric being lifted over my rear, "You are so stunning…I need to see all of you." He kissed at my neck as he tried to work the zipper around my back and pulled it down. The cool air in the room hit my skin making me shiver just a little, "Oh I make you tingle huh?" he joked.

I couldn't find the right words to say 'it was just the room temperature' before he pulled my legs around his waist as he stood up. His hands cupping my rear as he moved towards what he assumed was my bedroom. I was to drunk now at this point, now that the alcohol had time to take its full effect, to tell which room was my bedroom, from behind. My senses were dulled out and part of me still felt hesitant on having sex with him.

I wasn't the type to have one night stands or flings but this felt like more than that. He laid me down on the bed as he pulled my dress, or tried to pull my dress up with the motion. The form fitting dress resisted his advances at first. I giggled it off but did feel that maybe I should stop this. Before I could voice myself he had the dress off and was undressing himself. There was this look in his eyes.

Dark and mysterious but not in a sexy way…more like in a hungry 'I'm going to make you mine' way. I would have thought such a look would have had me melted with arousal but with him it felt a little more like apprehension. He spread my legs only wide enough to pull my panties down to remove them. The alcohol was in full swing in my stomach now as I lost focus several times. My eyes couldn't hold focus as he moved himself over me. I could only sense that from the weight difference on the bed.

He had stripped himself bare as he lowered himself over me. His own hard length grazing me as I tried to push my legs back together but got blocked by him already settled between them. I could feel my heart fluttering like something was wrong but I also knew my body hadn't one had that much alcohol in over a year so I was an incredible light weight now. The alcohol level was probably throwing me off and I wasn't handling it well and secondly, I hadn't had sex in at least two years.

I barely saw him grab something from his pant pockets and found him putting a condom on something I was all too grateful for. That's how far gone my mind was, I had completely forgotten about protection. I decided this day forward that I wasn't ever going to get this drunk again. I wanted to be able to enjoy experiences like this and not barely remember it or who the next morning.

My body had to adjust to the new, I gasped as he sunk himself in, intrusion which it felt like that's what it was. An intrusion. I closed my eyes to try and find some focus but I found nothing as he began to go at it in me. His approach to sex was completely different than the first guy I'd been with. It felt more like he wanted control and dominance but for himself rather than to help me out since I was definitely more drunk than him.

My body didn't want to fully co-operate with me and went with his movements. It seemed to go on for a while before he grunted and speed up and released himself into the condom. Never had I been more grateful still. As he rolled over and pulled me into him I thought maybe this wasn't so bad after all. I mean seriously how many guys wanted to cuddle after sex when you're this new to it? Though maybe next time I could come to. I realized I may have been too drunk to fully enjoy the experience. To out of it to be able to orgasm.

Diamond POV

I had never felt so satisfied from a woman before and trust me I'd had several women to count from experience on. So damned tight and ready and willing for me. Though I knew the alcohol added a boost to it, it was still amazing. She slept soundly in my arms as I held her close. From experience I knew women liked to cuddle so I knew I could make this last longer if I was more attentive than the average guy.

I just had to make sure I wasn't to attentive at first or else…after all I wasn't going to be letting this one go. It'll take more than a restraining order for this one. I forced myself from those negative thoughts as I enjoyed her presence in bed. I had to admit the sex alone was just too damned good to let go of her. I already wanted to have sex again but she hadn't been able to fully handle the drinks in her system.

She was sleeping soundly and I was enjoying that I was the reason why. I put her to sleep with the best sex she'd probably ever had. I couldn't help but recall how pliable and smooth her skin was to the touch as I fondled her. Next time though I definitely wanted to get to know her body a little bit better. I wanted her to know my touch above anything else. I kissed the top of her head and felt a satisfied smirk cross my lips.

Oh this was going to be a very good weekend that was for sure. I looked up at the ceiling and got more ideas on how to properly watch over her. Make sure that she was keeping herself to just me, I wasn't a fan of sharing and I wouldn't be starting now. It was already enough that she still visited her parents on Sunday but maybe with a little bit of time I could persuade her from doing so as often. I needed to make sure she saw me and majority of just me as her means of who to go to, to depend on…for everything.

Usagi POV

The next morning I woke up to him gone and a splitting headache that I could only groan at. I asked myself why again I said yes to the shots of saki. Obviously no response. I sat up grateful that the shades were at least closed in the room. I could actually open my eyes and let them adjust slowly to the small light rays peaking in between and giving me an idea of the shambles of my room.

Apparently we knocked over a few things last night that I hadn't felt, heard nor seen. I willed the headache to leave but to no avail I knew I'd have to get something in my stomach before I took anything for it. Stumbling out of bed I left my bedroom to find that I was still naked from last night and now felt used. Well the worse part was the blinding pain in my skull so I figured to do the walk of shame to my couch later on.

I needed the painkillers. Going to my fridge I grabbed a water bottle before grabbing something salty and shoving it down my throat. If I tried to take painkillers before food I'd get super loopy and I couldn't have that. I swallowed the salty crackers, only a couple as anything salty made me even more thirsty, before taking a long hard pull from the water bottle. My head was pounding so hard. I honestly was glad that today was a Sunday now.

I had the day to get over this handover and contemplate how badly I judged last night as Diamond was gone. Before I could regret it too much my front door opened up to reveal a chipper Diamond with breakfast in his hands. A plate of bacon and eggs with water and juice on the side on top of a pizza pan. "Gomen…I wanted to be here when you woke up but wanted to make sure to give you breakfast in bed to." The moment was too sweet.

I smiled but then smelled the food and instantly wanted to eat it all. I grabbed it from him giving a quick thanks kiss to his cheek and gobbled it all down only to, moments later throw it back up in the toilet. I guess my stomach was still to fritzed up from the hangover to accept a lot of regular food at once. Crackers and water it was. I had to give it to Diamond at least he tried. He stayed in the living room while I worshipped the porcelain goddess in the bathroom. I looked at my phone to read 1pm on the display.

In a few hours I was expected over at my parents again though this time I was able to text, had a little bit to drink last night…won't be coming over later. Mother's first inquiry was if I had a guy over. I debated on telling her yes before talking it over with Diamond and decided to figure that out first before confirming anything with her. Meeting him in the living room I asked, "So how was your night?" the question was followed with laughter consider how last night went. He smirked and pulled me into his lap.

"I think we need to have many more nights like that." Glad that this wasn't some fling he was feeling with it I agreed saying, "Yeah…only way less alcohol. I'd like to enjoy feeling you more next time." I tried to put the flow of I want to enjoy being with you more into it that way he didn't feel that the alcohol was necessary every time. He quirked a brow to it but didn't say anything other than, "Then with that said when is next time?" he nuzzled his face into my neck and I honestly thought we had something really nice building here.

The rest of the day went by fine, I didn't see my parents but I did end up watching a movie with Diamond again. Only this one was definitely a romantic. Fifty shades Darker was his preference as I do believe it had the most sex out of any of the movies in the trilogy. I laughed off his sexual frustration as he kept trying to make advances during the movie but feeling the effects of a hangover doesn't spark a lot of horniness within me. I wondered why he picked this movie above any other considering how my stomach felt.

So when I was curled up against his side it was like he was trying to slowly suggest for me to blow him by gently nudging me towards it. Yet for some reason I felt disgusted to even want to do it to him. I pushed it off as due to the hangover. I felt sickly ever since I threw up the food he made me. The only thing that held anything down was the crackers and water, followed by Gatorade for electrolytes since I threw up a lot.

I could tell he was miffed by that so as an attempt to give him something I leaned over and ignoring my stomach tried to give him head. I unzipped him as he helped me out and managed to give a blow job for a few moments before he pushed my head down far enough to have my lips at his balls before my stomach jumped into my throat and told me right then and there 'you have ten seconds before I make my presence known'. I jumped up just as he was ready to cum and heard him yelp out, "Usagi?!" just as I made it to the bathroom.

The rest of the contents came up and out. I knew this would happen if I tried something. He walked into the bathroom this time and remarked, "How are you feeling?" I gave him a cockeyed look and said, "Emptying my stomach, you?" he barely grinned as he said, "Finished myself off on the couch after you left." It almost sounded like he was trying to make me feel guilty for NOT finishing the job.

Before I could make another remark more came up and after several more minutes I decided to do an over haul. I showered and brushed my teeth and gargled for several minutes. I needed that acidic taste gone. It was still lingering around in my throat. Once I got out of the bathroom he was still sitting on the couch. "Better?" he inquired. "Yeah." I gave the short reply just as he was getting up.

"Mind if I make something for myself?" he was already in the kitchen pulling out my food for dinner for the week. I only ever planned for enough for, for me for the week so I felt a little irritated that he was pillaging my fridge. I tried to play it off since he did make me breakfast this morning. It also told me I'd need to go get more food because he was pulling out several things that were for the week only.

"You really need all that food?" I asked, trying to dissuade him from eating everything I had planned out. He just gave me a look that had me wanting to shirk back instead. "Well as I am bigger than you are I require more food to eat…unless that's a problem for you." I now felt guilty for even saying anything, "No of course not…it's reasonable I just didn't think of it that way." Great now I felt guilty. "So I was thinking of maybe going out tomorrow for dinner again." He smiled at his own suggestion.

I looked at the food and figured why not, I would need the leftovers anyways since he was eating my food. "Sure. After I get off say around 7 again?" I suggested. He smiled and came around the corner with a sandwich he had made. Now I did feel hungry and now, as there was hardly any meat left from that, I ate a similar sandwich with only two slices of meat left. It was my break from noodles and pizza food to have.

I went to sit on the couch with him and saw the few tissues that were wet from his obvious secretion and couldn't figure out why I didn't like it. I couldn't figure out why the idea of this bothered me. I couldn't figure out why even though I shunned it as due to the hangover, why I didn't want to give him head. I had done it for prior boyfriends so what makes me feel this way around him?


	3. the downward spiral starts

**CassieRaven** : yes I know its different but I think you guys'll like what's coming next.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : thank you! And he will be showing up but it will be another chapter before he does, but it will be worth it.

 **Guest** **(1)** : I'm glad and he will be showing up soon. And yeah diamond's got an addiction to sex when it comes to her which also helps to drive his motivation to still continue his pursuit.

 **Guest (2)** : Diamond is a lot of bad things and there's still more to come.

 **mryann** : he'll be showing up soon trust me, though I will say that for some women when your in a relationship even if its gradually getting worse you still do everything you can to be there and try to make reasonability out of the situation. For her she's trying to defend him to not only everyone but mostly to herself and she's slowly realizing that there is no real reasoning.

 **NikkiBC** : diamond's worse than that and you'll see soon enough. I actually have different plans for how Diamond's character ends up. It'll depend heavily on how much you all would want to see a sequel to this story happen.

 **TropicalRemix** : I think I may have left it as him raping her, while he did get her drunk and sleep with her it wasn't directly rape, it was more implied that she was so drunk that she let it happen instead of trying harder to stop it. So sorry if I mislead the interpretation on that. And nice that you noticed that bit about the file. 😊

7 reviews that's nice, I'm really glad this is having a good reception so far, I have changed the title of this to 'Obsessed and dangerous' so thanks again 'Latebuttruefan' for the new title idea. And while Diamond still has a lot of bad traits still to come and is a 'stalker' the first time they were together it wasn't actually rape, it was left implied that things weren't a 100% consensual since she was so drunk but it wasn't actually rape. Sorry for that confusion. Not that I'm defending him but just stating that rape is something very hard for me to write out since I see Usagi as such a strong woman. I did have it in mind if this went very well to do a sequel, but it'll only happen if you guys really want one at the end of this story. Please read and review!

Obsessed and dangerous ch.3

Usage POV

Things went fine for the first few weeks. Diamond would come at least twice a week over just to hang out or for sex. I don't know why but I could never get myself to call it love making. It really felt more like just sex that something deeper. Though I think he felt differently though. I did actually enjoy hanging out with him it was just sometimes he had an issue with me going home to see my parents on Sundays.

Like he wanted all of my weekend free time. I refused to cut family out of my life just for a guy so I stood my ground on it on a two occasions there were and had him leave out on those Sundays. He was less than thrilled but I wasn't going to let sex get between me and mine. It was taking a while to but I could finally feel myself on the verge of an actual orgasm with him. Like I was teetering for it but nothing yet.

He thought he was always making me come but it was only because I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. I knew it would bruise his delicate male ego and he did in fact have a delicate male ego. That I found out during our second week together. We went to a festival that Friday that had all sorts of carnival like rides and games to play. I hadn't been to one since high school so it felt refreshing to me.

I had all sorts of treats while there. I had already had some Yakitori and Crepe's by the time we got to the games. One of the games that I found I liked was the shooting one, not real bullets obviously, but I scored a free stuffed animal. I begged Diamond for some yen for me to try. He told me he'd trade. A kiss for the yen. I felt him reaching back and pull my phone from my back pocket, "Was falling out." He waved it in front of me. "I'll hold onto it till were done for safe keeping." He stated as the fake gum was handed to me.

While I knew that my jean pockets weren't made for the bigger phones with the gorilla cases I had thought it was still fine but perhaps I was wrong. I had always been a pretty accurate shot, not the best not by far but I wasn't a bad shot, so taking out the five targets at the end of the booth hadn't been too hard for me. It hadn't occurred to me that he would have a problem with shooting though.

Diamond went after me and told me he would win me the giant stuffed bear. I hadn't picked the big ass bear for a reason though, I had no room for it. I still had over a dozen boxes to unpack and things to hang up on the walls. I didn't need a giant five foot sized stuffed teddy bear in my room. It's why I got the one that was pillow sized. So when he missed the first shot the man at the booth smirked at him and I cocked my head to the side in a 'really?' manner.

He turned to look at Diamond who was struggling just a little bit with the big fake rifle. Its weight was probably off set due to being remodified for harmless shooting like this instead of regular game shooting. I only knew that even due to my father's work. Being a journalist gave him some free chances to do new things and sometimes bring the family along. Several years ago he took me to this gun range that he was doing an article on for the gun smith. I got a lesson on gun safety and how to use basic firearms.

It was something that usually didn't get shown to the general public on how to do with ease. It made me feel special in a way and it bonded my father and I closer. So when Diamond used it to shoot I could tell he hadn't handled a gun of that size before. His holding of it was off. Out of instinct I went to try and show him out to properly hold it, but he just looked at me like I was getting in the way of him being a 'man'.

I stepped back as he finally got the bearings right and shot the targets with ease. I learned that day that Diamond was a sort loser. I hadn't had any proof that day but after that happened we went for another treat. When I went to use the restroom I didn't see anything amiss other than Diamond looking satisfied. Not thinking anything on it I went to take it his in mine only to have him evade my grasp and throw his whole arm around me to pull me in.

Again I didn't think anything of it till we passed the booth that we were at earlier. The guy looked at me with a black eye before diverting away from us and to his next customers. It caught my attention and had me looking at my boyfriend oddly. I took a quick peak and found his hand, the one slung me, looking a tad bruised around the knuckles. It occurred to me one what happened but not why.

I wondered if he did it out of spite or because of his ego…or both. Cause there was honestly no real reason to do that. It was the booth guys fault but it seemed like he took his anger out on him instead of owning the stupid moment and moving forward. I didn't know how to approach him about it so I let it go and asked as soon as we were back at my place, "So what happened to your hand?" he shoved it into his pocket.

As if he was trying to hide it. Thing was I had already noticed it so there was no use in hiding it the bruise. He looked at me pensively before saying, "I punched a nearby tree. I got angry at myself for looking so lame in front of you. I just haven't handled a rifle in…before…so yeah…" he remarked. If I hadn't seen the booth guy with his black eye I would actually be inclined to believe him.

Diamond POV

I ignored her questioning face at the festival we went to. The guy at the booth when I went back to him was easy to take down. No body made a fool of me. I knew he was smirking and laughing at me when I tried to shoot the targets. It wasn't my fault that I hadn't trained on a rifle in years. I lost my carry and conceal years ago, lost my FOID years ago. The unfortunate side effect of being forced to take anger management classes and spending a week in a psych ward. That wasn't a fond time frame to remember.

So it had been years since I worked on firearms of any kind. My lovely girlfriend showing me up wasn't something I had expected. I was begrudge to admit that she was better skilled than me in that area BUT if I was in training I knew I could be better than her. So when she went to the restroom I went to ask the guy how much the bear was to make it look like I went back and won it only to have him tell me that I couldn't buy it, they had to be won.

I knew he was being a jerk about it so I took my anger out on him by slamming my fist into his face. He went down and yeah it bruised my hand up a little but it felt so good. I didn't tolerate those who made me look bad in front of my girlfriend. I didn't count on her noticing it though and passed it off as a bruised ego for other reasons. I had a feeling she didn't believe me but I swayed her to forget it by trying for sex later on that evening.

The sex was amazing as always and watching her bite her lip was something that only served to make me hotter for her. When she slept further on that night I pulled her phone from my own pocket and looked over all of her texts just to make sure I really was the only one and with a smirk I saw I was. With her phone in hand now I used it to allow the tracker app I downloaded to be enabled.

Now I would know where she was all the time. I realized I was beginning to fall back into the habits that landed me where I am now but now I knew better than to get caught…again. If at first you don't succeed…try and try again. Now I would always know where she was so IF she ever did lie to me on where she was I'd know it. I touched and caressed her smooth silky hair as she slept into the night and into the early morning hours.

"I'm never letting you go…"I murmured into her hair before putting the phone on her side of the night stand. I felt like I was addicted to her and her sex. She was sweet, bubbly and friendly and when alone she was incredible to feel all wrapped up around me. I was getting hard again just thinking about it. Rolling her over I tried to wake her but she was still mostly asleep. When her eyes opened in just the slightest of ways I took that as awake and slipped myself into her. Felt her hot walls caress me as I was inside.

I buried my head into her neck as I usually did as I felt her begin to contract around me. I came as I felt the heat singe her from the inside and felt her relax herself. I rolled back over as she was fully awake now, "How's that for a wake up call?" I smirked proudly to her at my accomplished way to wake her up. "Unexpected." She responded. I laughed at it as I got up and went to go use her bathroom.

Usagi POV

I got stunned when I woke up to him having sex with me. This time I almost felt close to it but there was something about it I didn't like. Like now that I didn't have a thought in my mind and couldn't readily analyze it I didn't like it. I didn't like the sex. I felt bad as now I knew this wouldn't be going anywhere yet I knew he was enjoying it all. When I turned over, after he went to the bathroom, I saw my phone on the night stand.

Then I remembered how he had it from last night. I looked through it and found nothing amiss so I didn't think anything of it. He probably forgot about it like I had so I dismissed it but the thought of the bruised knuckles was still there. He came back out and suggested we stay in for the day and enjoy ourselves. For the first time I was wracking my brain for reason why he had to go and I had a busy schedule but he knew that wasn't the case.

The disadvantages of not having a life outside of work and him. Sure I saw my friends and family but my friends and I got together once a month and that was it. It wasn't easy with our jobs and schedules but we managed. That's when it clicked, for next week I could tell him I was hanging out with some friends and we hadn't seen each other in months, which thanks to the move, was true.

I decided to only tell him when the timing was right and not just randomly. I didn't want him to think it was just because of him. I just needed to talk to my friends and sort this out. I needed to know if I was in something that wasn't going to work out or if I was in something that was good for me. Sending out a group text they responded in favor of a girl's night out next Friday after work. I was pleased and suddenly couldn't wait.

I figured we could go to a restaurant of the girl's choice that way we could enjoy talking and wouldn't have to yell like you would in a night club or bar scene. When he came back in he wanted sex again…I let him have it once more before claiming I needed a shower to wash off the sweat from our activities. I thought he would try to come in but instead tried to stop me from going in saying, "Why? I like it when you smell like me."

It was sweet and I knew it but I felt sticky and gross from the activities now and needed a hot shower. "That may be but I reek of sex and sweat. I need a shower." I held on fast to me, "Who cares. You're not going anywhere today." He held on firmly, more firmly than I was comfortable with. Plus the words and the expression in his eyes had me concerned. I couldn't even shower now? I amended myself instead.

"Listen, it's really sweet that you want me to smell like you but it's getting drowned out by the stench of sweat. How about after I'm done showering I can wear some of your cologne or wear your shirt." I thought that would make him more pliant but like that first time whenever he was hearing something he wasn't fond of but had to reluctantly give in to, he gave me that odd look of tolerating it.

So I jumped into the shower and by habit locked the door. I began to wash my form when I started to scrub harder. I felt like part of me wanted to wash away his scent. The feel of his hands. I realized I wasn't falling for this guy as he was me. I didn't even think to offer to shower together even though he didn't either. Before I could think further on it he tried to open the door only to find that it was locked on him.

"Usagi!" he pounded on the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin and slid as he did that. I felt my heart jump a little too at the sudden burst of anger I could hear in his voice. "SO that's what a skipped heart beat feels like." I muttered to myself. That's when I heard the door being tampered with. I didn't think on it as he was probably jiggling it and unfortunately I couldn't hardly hear what he was saying nor he to hear me.

So when I finally just gave up and got out to see what the problem was he opened the door. A small thin piece of metal in his hands as he picked the lock to open the door. I looked at him perturbed and stunned, "What the hell is going on? Is everything okay?" I asked, trying to sound concerned and to NOT let myself overthink it just yet. "Everything's fine except that you locked the door on me." he was definitely pissed.

"Gomen…I didn't even think about showering together, in fact I was coming out of the shower to unlock it for you when you came in. You picked the lock?" I asked, curious on HOW and WHERE he learned that from. I couldn't even pick a lock that well. Well the much simpler ones if given several minutes I could but not in the speed of 30 seconds like he seemed to just have done so. "Yeah so?" he stated, folding his arms over each other.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" I asked, trying to get him to see how wrong and invasive that can be for some people. "Fine you want to shower alone. Go ahead." He walked back out and slammed the door shut. I was tempted to not lock the door again but some part of me wanted to lock it on him now. He was upset over something so stupid in my opinion. I figured it was something more I could ask my friends on. Maybe I was in the wrong but I didn't think so. So instead I locked it and finished my shower off.

The next few hours went by fine as we watched some movies. I purposely picked thrillers and action movies to anything romantic. I needed something fast pace and to keep his mind off of sex for a little bit. Watching fate of the furious was good action even if it had some plot holes and even if some of the stunts done weren't a 100% possible, it was still good action and entertained you which isn't that the point?

I had forgotten that I had left my phone on the night stand where I woke up to it this morning and left the couch to retrieve it when I found that it wasn't there anymore. Curious I asked him, "Do you have my phone? I couldn't find it on the night stand." I explained. He pulled it from him and said, "You should be more careful where you leave your phone." I gave him a cockeyed look that expressed 'it's my apartment, why should I be careful of that in my own place?' after all it's not like I'm sharing it with anyone.

"I worry for you is all." He defended as I sat back down, "Your concern is noted and is cutie but don't worry so much." I attempted to sooth him. He instead pulled me over to sit in his lap during the rest of the movie and I felt a bit out of place now. I almost wanted to get off his lap and just sit on the couch. I had to talk to my friends about this. This can't be normal to feel if you're dating someone and have had sex.

"By the way I tried to find you on facebook and couldn't." he remarked out of the blue. I looked at him from where I was on his lap, "Never have had one and don't really need one. I don't post up pictures and I'm NOT a selfie taker. Feels weird to take a selfie." Don't ask me why I just felt that way and I really didn't need one. Everyone I knew, I had the numbers to so it was useless to me. I hadn't had one yet and I wasn't about to get one just for him.

He regarded me with that look again. Like he didn't like it and was perturbed but was trying to hide it. I was starting to notice that more and more with him. "Nani?" I asked. "Nothing, I just find that unusual considering." Now I was curious, "What do you mean?" I inquired. "Just that a beautiful woman like yourself would normally have a facebook covered with tons of selfies of all the places she's been and people in her life." He commented.

I couldn't help but laugh. He took offense. "The hell is so funny?" he definitely seemed upset so I placated him by saying, "Gomen…it's just that I'm NOT that type of girl or person period that needs to take selfies daily or that needs to post up about what she or he is doing in their lives. I live a very quiet, mundane, work, work, work, family and friends kind of life and when my friends and I get together we share it between each other. We don't post anything." I explained. Now I found my timing to tell him.

"Take for instance with my friends. Like next Friday were hanging out for the evening, but were not going to be taking pictures and posting them. We hang out. Talk. Have a few laughs. Catch up and then go home. It's nice and soothing. If we do take pictures its ones we can put into albums to keep as memories for each other or just ourselves." Call my friends and I old fashion, but we prefer to do things that way.

Mainly cause at one point back in high school two of us had facebook accounts but were getting slammed by bullies that needed someone to pick on. Like I said, quiet and mundane, also makes a person an easy target. One even got slammed with trollers for it on twitter so we all gave up on online accounts and decided simple was best for us. Besides we honestly didn't have the time for all of it. Between work, family and friends keeping up to date with it seemed pointless compared to actually hanging out.

We understood the benefits of it for relatives or loved ones who lived far away but for us we didn't feel the need for it. Diamond didn't seem to like that though. "You really should get a social media account. That way we can share things online." I really didn't like to be asked to do something that I didn't want nor need so instead of being dismissive of it as I wanted to be I merely stated, "It's something to consider."

"You should do it." He stated as he motioned to start to create one for me. I put my hand on his phone and said, "Let's watch another movie." I suggested instead and used the little bit of sexual need I had left to convince him to abandon the phone. He was being pushy about that and I wasn't a fan of pushy. I definitely had to talk to my friends about this guy. "Wait so you're not available next Friday?" he asked, sounding miffed.

Avoiding looking at him like he was an idiot I instead remarked, "No I'll be out with my friends. Don't worry I'll be back at a reasonable time. I still have boxes and things to get put away on Saturday." I tried to appeal to his 'worried' side although now I wondered if that was truly the case. "Well I just figured your weekends were with me now…and only me." I looked at him now like he was a little bit off.

He definitely seemed to really want all of my free time during the weekends it seemed but that wouldn't be happening. If this is how he was in relationships then this wasn't going to last for very long. He was going to have to learn to accept that I had others in my life that I shared my time with. If he couldn't then sorry to say this but it wouldn't be moving forward that was for damn sure.

"No…I mean yeah we go out and yeah we hang out but my weekends aren't strictly for you. I have my family to see and now my friends." I made sure he knew that I wasn't in a relationship, if you could call it that, with just him. I had other loved ones that I spent my time with to, not just him. He stood up, "I just thought that since your moved in here that there wouldn't be any more or much lesser time spent with them was all." He sounded like he was trying to correct his wording on that one.

Good cause at this point he was starting to seem a little possessive and not in a sweet, good natural way but in a 'my way is the only way' type of feel. The unease I felt from weeks ago was coming back and I was wondering if accepting him into my life was such a grand thing or not. I didn't want to cut him out without knowing if I was making the right decision or not. I decided to ask this to my friends and get their opinions.

Even if they say no I'd still see how it went with him as they weren't exactly in my shoes and were only getting one side really. "Well that's not how I work. I spent time with everyone that I can to keep a balance life. I don't want one area of my life to take over another. I don't want to be consumed and become unbalanced as a result of it." I explain to him as he appeared to be avoiding wanting to pace about. "Is that a problem for you?" I asked. I wondered if he was going to get into an argument over it.

"I…" he began. I was honestly waiting to see if he'd say something akin to it that cause if he did have that problem then we had a problem and he wouldn't win out at the end of it. I would drop him if he couldn't deal with my closeness to my friends and family. I refused to ostracize them simply because he was too selfish to let me go hang with them. I watched him pensively as he gathered his thoughts.

Diamond POV

I couldn't believe she was choosing to hang out with friends rather than with me next week. "I just meant that what I had planned is going to go to waste if we don't get together next week." I didn't have anything planned other than us together having round the clock sex next Saturday but if I had to come up with something I would. "What's that?" she asked. I guess I should have thought about that before saying it.

Before she could realize I made it up I stated, "Well its redundant now as you've already made plans. You should have talked to me about it before making the plans." I placed the guilt trip on her to avoid her figuring it out. "I have to tell you when I'm making plans with friends which got made THIS morning, ahead of time cause you made plans already and DIDN'T communicate them with me to begin with to me?" she asked in a 'the fuck?' voice.

"It's just a case of poor communication is all. Next time tell me sooner and I'll try to make alternate plans." I put the movie on to end the discussion before she could reply back. I wanted to ask her where she'd be at but I knew right now that that wouldn't be an option. She had gotten me riled up with it and now I needed to divert my focus to avoid letting more of my true colors show.

She wasn't ready for it just yet. The less she knew how deep she was in the better it was for me to keep tabs on her. I needed to have and keep her trust and it was kind of hard to do that when you had a different mind-set than the normal guy on keeping what was his. I didn't plan on letting her go. Not when I just got her as mine. After five minutes I felt the urge for sex and wanted it now.

I tried to touch her intimately for sex but she seemed pretty into the movie so when I tried for it by pulling her into my lap, or trying to, she shooed me down and said, "Hey watch the movie." She made it seem placate and stern at the same time. I was peeved now that she stopped me from getting any. I needed a release now that she upset me and I wanted her. I looked over her form on the couch.

She looked so appetizing to nibble and lick and boy did I want to. I went for the remote to pause it but she held it steadfast and looked utterly engrossed in the movie. Since she was saying no and I didn't want to force myself on her _…at least not till she didn't something to deserve it…they all do eventually…_ I thought to myself. I tried to ignore it but sitting next to the object of your lusty thoughts wasn't helpful at all.

I could feel myself getting hotter just by watching her lips move around as she got into the movie. I tried to kiss her but her head automatically evaded me. I sat back down like a perturbed child trying to deal with a time out. I didn't like it and I needed sex. My hard on wasn't going away so I decided on the next best thing. I excused myself to use the bathroom and went to jerk off to her.

Usagi POV

I ignored him as much as I could, pretending to be into the movie. I was peeved still with that little argument and wasn't in the mood for sex. He had been dismissive completely of my words and made it sound like I was in the wrong when I had no clue he had made plans for us. Plus he seemed evasive on the plans to begin with. Why not re-schedule if you did? Why not work it out on common grounds?

Why blame me for something you did? Honestly had I know I would have scheduled it for the following week but to assume I won't share my weekends with anyone else but him was ridiculous. He KNEW I saw my parents on Sundays and knew I had other friends so why was that such a thing for him? I had to many questions now to ask and few chances of getting him to answer them.

He made that pretty clear when I made my first question known and he not only rebuffed it but blamed me and dismissed what I said. That's not communicating for me. That's taking control over the situation and that's not part of a healthy relationship. At least as far as I know. I now needed to talk to my friends about this. Two of them were in long term relationships so they could definitely help me out.

I didn't hear much over the tv but when he let out a strangled yelp it caught my attention. He came out, fifteen minutes later looking a tad relieved. I was stunned. I went to use the restroom after and found bits of a white trail on the floor and some tissues in the garbage. I was stunned. I gathered that since I wasn't in the mood he took care of it himself in here instead. I wasn't sure on how to feel about that.

I left out to enjoy the rest of the movie, or pretend that I was. I was still perturbed by the dismissive attitude he seemed to be developing with me. If it kept going on I'd have to say something to him about it cause this wasn't going to fly for long. Plus for whatever reason I was glad that I avoided sex from him. I shouldn't be glad…right? I should want to have make up sex right? Not avoid it just because I'm perturbed by his actions…right? Now I was becoming confused on the matter.

The rest of the evening went by fine. He left out after the movie as he had a few things to take care of now. I gave him a quick peck before gently shoving him out the door. I had gone back into the bathroom and cleaned the whole thing up. Somehow I felt it needed it now more than before. Scrubbing it down I went to take another shower before heading off to bed. I didn't even have an appetite for food at that point.

The next few days went by in a blur. We found out at work that the bosses boss was making an appearance and while they were cell phone friendly users they weren't accepting of personnel having their phones visible or being used on company time. Understanding of this we all were on our toes to remain off our phones unless for business purposes for those few days. I had missed a few of Diamond's texts till lunch time when I was able to answer them.

He seemed once again perturbed that I couldn't answer his texts right away but calmed down once I explained that it was a busy few days, which it had been. We had to get our supply orders out and taken care of before the deadline or else the events that we were working on for the following week wouldn't be her in time. We had work to do and it had a specific time frame to get done in.

Especially with the big bosses coming in. Diamond however seemed to enjoy blowing up my phone though. I was beginning to wonder what the hell he did at his job to be able to be on his phone that much. Unless his job was that slow or he didn't have one. Things I should have found out before now that I didn't. That was my own fault. I let myself get pulled into bed before finding that out.

All I really knew about him now that I thought on it was that he lived a few units down from mine and that he really liked me. Apparently more than I liked him. If his repeated texts were any indication. So when Thursday came so did the first arrival of the bosses. I shoved my phone that day into my purse as even the vibration was loud enough to be heard on occasion. These respective elders in charge of the company wanted to see how well their office was being operated and controlled.

So when my boss asked me to show them what we had planned for their dinner party next week when the overseas representatives came over I was ecstatic and a bit scared. I mean these were the heads of the company, you had to not just look respectable but BE respectable and obviously knowledgeable enough to show that you're here to be committed to the company and not just as a regular job. I showed them to every part of the building they asked to see while my boss stood there with me and them.

They were very happy about the events taking place next week and were glad that everything was already handled. My boss even smiled at me for a job well done in not only keeping it up but during my recent move as well. I felt a bit of personal pride that I had managed it so well this week. So when lunch came and went I was feeling a little hungry. When three hit everyone had to acknowledge that we needed food. The bosses boss even took us out for a late lunch as a way of saying thanks for the tour and good to have you on our team.

So when I got back to my phone at almost five since they stayed till 4:30 talking to the our boss, I found there to be at least over a dozen texts messages from Diamond. As if that wasn't enough there were at least five missed calls and four voicemails. I was so stunned by the amount of them all that I didn't readily hear my boss talk to me at the end of the day, "Boy problems?" she asked in a nice manner.

She was just happy the visit today went well, "Sort of…" I responded semi concerned. "Is this usual for a boyfriend to leave?" I asked her and showed her the missed calls and texts. "Seems a little excessive but he could just be worried about you. Tell him your fine it was just work related that you couldn't accept anything today." Feeling somewhat comforted by that I texted him back that it had been a monster of a day but ended on a positive note.

Before I could tell him what the positive note was he blasted back with 'so you couldn't send out a text or something that said 'I'll be busy, text or call later?' while he did have a small point at the same time he hadn't called or texted when I left my phone and I'm not going to assume he's going to text me that day or even assume that he wasn't busy himself at work or something. I looked over at my car and texted back 'next time I'll text that no matter what.' I got in to read the text 'u better' before letting the phone go on the passenger seat.

It bounced around for a moment before settling. Something about that bothered me. I felt a little bit like there was some power of control going on here yet not completely. Suddenly I was glad it was Thursday. One more day and I could hang with my girls. When I got back to my place I was greeted by a text that read 'glad ur home'. I looked around and found that his own places lights were out as were mine.

 _How the hell did he know I was home?_ Now I was way more than just curious. I was wracking my brain for a logical reason for his knowing where I was so I texted back 'how do u know?' it took a moment but he responded 'at home myself, have a headache so lights are all out but I saw your cars headlights'. Oh…okay…I guess. I felt it was logical but somehow I didn't believe him on it. I looked over to try and see if one could see clearly into the apartment he was in but no avail, I couldn't.

"Maybe since he's inside he can see things due to the reflection." I guessed. I'd only ever know if I went into my place, assuming we had the same type of windows and glass, that I could see his place from my angle inside to. I grabbed my keys and went inside finding that if you were in the right area you could see but that would also venture into what his angle was and what his place looked like from the inside to know for sure.

I ended up, once I was settled inside texting back 'ok…getting dinner now, will see u next week'. I was busy this weekend after all. 'when?' was his response back so I texted 'not sure yet, will let u know of any plans'. I assured him. His last text for the evening was 'u better' again. I hated to admit it but the way he texted it upset me. I was beginning to feel more and more like this wouldn't work out either way. Some of his responses to different things were getting me agitated with him.

The following day went by fine, the bosses were still traveling around so we had more time to get our work done. Which was good since I had a hang out session with the girls planned out. I didn't even bother to go back home, I just went straight to the restaurant we always went to. It was a quiet little place that served good food and had a relaxing atmosphere. I sat down to see them again.

"So any new guys in your life?" Minako asked me, taking a sip of her frosty drink. I sat down and remarked, "Yeah actually." It got her and our friend Ami's attention. "Oh who is it?" she asked. My blue haired friend may be a doctor but even she had been dating for a while now, "This guy who lives a few units away, well more like nine but anyways…he's nice…" I began, trying to figure out how to describe him.

"What is it?" Minako asked me, knowing something was up, "Well he's nice and sweet but sometimes he can be a bit off or much. Take for instance when we went to the festival." I let them know what happened or at least what appeared to have happened to the vendor guy, "If it is true then he has some issues. If its coincidence then its coincidence." Minako responded, "Is there anything else." Ami asked.

So I told them about how he and I first met and boy did I see some bugged out eyes on my friends, "Wait he did?" Minako was stunned, "I don't know about him…" Ami was ever the careful reserved one and safety conscious. "That's another funny thing, I don't know much about him." I couldn't tell if this was more being lame on my part or evasion on his part, but I expressed that to.

"Usagi you've done nothing wrong other than not press for details but he could have also had a rough start in life and that's why he's not big on talking." Minako kind of dead ended herself on that one. "Thanks." I remarked, "What I mean is even though you could have pressed and where I would have pressed you didn't and maybe that's a good thing. Did you look him up on one of those websites for back-rounds?" she asked.

I couldn't believe it, "I hadn't even thought of that." I muttered. Ami was quick to pull out her phone and ask, "What's his name?" "His name is Diamond…damn…" it just occurred to me then, "He evaded talking about himself in so many respects that I don't even know it." I admitted astonished in myself. I literally knew vast little about him. "He always evaded talking about himself. Always asked to know more about me." I noted.

"So basically you have idea who he is other than he lives near you and his first name and et all this has been going on?" yeah that made it look worse, "Well that's only a portion of it to." I told them about the debate we had before his dismissive attitude came into play. "Yeah I would have corrected him straight on that one. You're too nice." Minako commented, "Yeah well something seemed off last night to." now Ami looked at me like 'what the hell?'

It did sound like I was complaining a lot, "Sorry, I'm really making this about me aren't I?" Minako waved her hand in the way, "Relax its fine, what seemed off?" she asked. "Well it almost seemed like he knew where I was even though I couldn't tell if he was at home or not." I explained in my detail which the girls were trying to figure out what to make of it. "Its plausible that that's the truth." Ami regarded.

"Plus when I couldn't be reached at work yesterday he was angry at me for not telling him I'd be busy at work. Was I in the wrong on that one?" I asked them. both were no's. "No sweetie if he cant understand that you work and your not able to get in touch with him he's being unreasonable." I nodded, "Yeah, still at the same time he was probably thinking that you should have sent out a text saying 'hey I'm going to be busy for a while, wont be able to talk, talk later.' Or something to that effect." I nodded again as it was similar to what Diamond said.

"Hey you mentioned earlier this week about that event your setting up for the coming week right?" I looked over at Minako in curiosity, "Hai?" I replied, "Well when you put your phone away for the day make sure check it at the end and seeing he texted or called but make sure to text that before hand that you'll be busy and can't talk for a while." I agreed to the idea as we ordered some food.


	4. coming to a boiling point

**DarkenedHrt101** : true but in this case she really works to give him another chance. Glad you like my writing I base it off of how I would think in the descriptions but with many perspectives.

 **MoonMama89** : just wait for it, things are shaping pretty well. And you may get your wish. 😊 and yeah some people are like that, they do everything they can to avoid the inevitable but its never going to not be there. As for the app, if you have multiple pages of apps on your phone and some of them in other app storage containers then its possible to miss them. my sister doesn't know what half of hers are only because she has nephews that use her phone for games. And while her friends are in this a little bit their not major players in the story, just there to be friends. And while yes they do sleep together it will be made up for in other areas later on. if it makes you feel any better its why I kinda phased over the sex part but the things to come will be more detailed. 😉 as for a sequel to the 'vampire' story I'd have to figure out a good plot to that cause if I did a sequel I'd definitely be giving them kids to work with.

 **Guest** **(1)** : oh the worst has yet to come and no, no more future implied scenes are to come. and he's making his intro very soon.

 **NikkiBC** : that's one nice way of putting it. Lol I actually got that idea from a situation I was in years ago only he relieved himself in my car. I should have said something but I really just didn't know what to say other than 'why the hell didn't you wake me up?' didn't have the balls to do it. As for the ending, its not really like that but at least you'll be somewhat surprised that you didn't guess it. Lol that's pretty cool that there's another series like this one cause this was inspired by a dream that I had and filled in the rest. That'll be interesting. Not all of the girls will be in this story…maybe later on if you guys want a sequel they might be.

 **Taino** Delsan13: I actually read a story like that once, the main character woke up to her husband having sex with her and simply thought she was dreaming of having sex with him, but in a twist with that story she wakes up to find roughly two years have passed (she was dreaming of having sex with him before they got together) and she's several months pregnant with his child but has no memory of what's happened in the last two years and has to figure out what happened and why so that's where I got that from and dark obsession on ID? I don't think I've ever heard of that.

5 reviews, that's nice, lets see what you guys think of this one. and yes Mamoru is coming in very soon. 😊 please read and review.

Obsessed and dangerous ch.4

Usagi POV

Things were going well for the beginning of the following week. I had dismissed many of Diamond's issues since I had too much to think about for work this week. I just didn't have time to deal with his petty bullshit when I had a lot of work to get done. Since the dinner event was approaching in a day everyone was scattering around to make sure it went smoothly. My boss put me in charge of the menu for the event which surprised me since I thought we were just there to make sure it was set up not take care of the food to.

So when she sent me this email around lunch, right be Diamond texted me, it made me wonder how long I would be staying here that day. I shoved my phone away as I talked to other co-workers about what was going on now since it seemed we were being asked to do more than what the job required of us all. Staying late was one thing, over time of course but doing things that weren't in our job description was another.

I mean we left out no later than six on weekdays and it sounded like the dinner event for the big bosses wouldn't be done till easily eight. I went into our bosses' office with hesitation. You know the type that comes from nervousness of asking your boss something you feel you should know the answer to but are unsure on. I knocked on the door, "Come in." she greeted me as I walked in, "Hai, are you busy?" I asked her, my voice trying to sound loud enough to be heard but really sounded like a mouse squeak.

"I'm always busy but I have time for you, everything going well?" she asked looking up from her desk. I smiled, "Hai, I was just curious you sent me an email regarding the menu but for the courses that I see it sounds like this dinner will be going into the evening till almost eight." I noted to her, "Hai, and?" she asked. "So does this mean were all staying till eight to ensure the courses are properly dispersed to the heads of the company?" I didn't normally work in the 'finer foods' division of our company.

We collaborated from time to time but this felt like I was taking on my than what my job required of me for this event. She smiled this time, "Hai, I will be needing only you though. Just enough so that if a delay happens with the dinner items we have someone to run off and go get them or if something else happens we have you to help take care of it." I was a little stunned by that since I only worked till six and NONE of that sounded like it was part of my job. I was seriously tempted to look into my job description now.

"So over time then." I surmised, she put her pen down, "Not only over time. I know I haven't had time to brief you yet, it's been so busy around here…" she indicated her desk full of strewn about papers and file folders. I understood and nodded my appreciation for the explanation cause as she was my boss, they didn't always feel the need to do so. I was grateful enough to have a considerate boss…when she wanted to be.

"But now that you've passed being in the 'probationary' stage of your new job here I can tell you that this is an extended part of your new job." That was new, I didn't know I'd be getting additional responsibilities after the first few months. She handed me a sheet of paper. I read the title, "So I'm officially the 'office events coordinator' who runs point with you on everything." I clarified to her.

She smiled and nodded, "Hai, so before the end of the day today I need a menu for the bosses and all of this…" she handed me another paper with everyone's food allergies and personal preferences. It was a decidedly long list as the bosses each had differing food allergies. "Needs to be applied to it. Something for everyone." She smiled as she looked back down at her work. I tried not to let panic overwhelm me as this was a last minute bit that should have been giving to me in all honesty days ago.

Before I could say anything she responded, "Is there something wrong?" but the way she asked it was like 'is there something YOU can't do or have a problem with?' upon seeing her expression I closed my mouth and swallowed my self-doubt and replied instead, "No, I just wanted to make sure I had everything I'd need." I had a lot of work to do now in an even shorter amount of time than before.

It was a huge last minute thing to add and to give it to someone who's not used to coordinating this type of event especially when it's the main part of the event, other than the guests…the necessary amount of food and to have enough for second helpings for those that wanted more if so desired. "Nope that's it. It would have been given to you sooner but one of the bosses' sons, the one who will take over after the boss takes a step down or passes, was on vacation. Enjoy." She stated as she gave me the silent dismissal to leave.

I walked out of her office and went straight to my desk and received promptly a text from Diamond…again. I could hear the phone vibrating in my purse. Pulling it out I saw the text. I went to text him back but saw the amount of work I had to do. I already felt overwhelmed and in all honestly I couldn't be bothered with him right now so I sent a quick 'talk later, busy' text to him and shoved the phone into my purse so I could be distraction free.

It took me the rest of the working day, talking with at least a dozen restaurants that catered to events for the number of people coming and making last minute arrangements for everyone since not everyone wanted the same type of food and making sure to get all the allergies for each of the bosses there taken care of. I had to detail the list out to make sure I had everyone done correctly and had enough food for them.

Finally when all was said and done I had check through my list three times and was ready to clock out for the day. My co-workers left a half an hour ago as the caterer's that would be there tomorrow had only discussed the menu items with me and no one else so I left and locked everything up. I grabbed my phone from my purse and found that I had missed calls and several missed texts from Diamond and one text from my father.

I couldn't deal with Diamond's incessant need right now as I would need more than a few minutes to send out a text with what he was looking for, that would mean I'd have to read through everything and I had to get back home so I could beat any extra traffic that came my way so I instead texted my father to let him know I was fine, that it had just been a long day but wound up with him calling me. Smiling I answered, "Hey I was just texting you." We had a good laugh on it and proceeded to talk about our days at work together.

It was one of the many things that he respected about me was my work ethic, which came from him, and my professionalism which he taught me when I was in college. He enjoyed hearing about my day at work as he got to talk likewise. It was something more we bonded on as I grew up so that we didn't grow apart and drift further apart as some others did at my age. It was uncommon but I chose to defy the 'norm'.

Not that my mother didn't talk with him about it but sometimes father and I talked during the week about it before he got home and got to tell it to her again. He enjoyed repeat story telling so it comforted him and gave him the sense that we could still have a close bond. When I got back to my place, still talking with my father, I noticed a light on in the distant but could feel the beginning of rain coming down.

I looked up and felt a small drop fall on my eye lid. That was another reason to get home somewhat reasonably. It was supposed to rain and I didn't feel like driving in traffic in the rainy weather. It made things worse and for some reason people drove either slower or crazier in the rain. It was like common sense was lost so I tried to evade that. As I went inside I remembered I hadn't responded to Diamond as of yet.

I looked over towards his place and saw a light on but it seemed pretty dim from this view point so I thought maybe he was either busy or perhaps was already asleep. I decided against hitting him up right now and figured to hit him up later on but then that had me wondering something…even though I liked Diamond, I didn't feel guilty about not answering his texts or calls…that's bad right…?

Diamond POV

I texted and called her several times today. I got a barely there text that I rolled my eyes at before waiting an hour to text again. When I didn't receive a call back I was getting agitated. There's no way she was that bust that she couldn't take my calls or texts ALL day long. I know she had said something last week about being busy but come on no one's that busy. I was tempted to go into her work but realized I didn't know exactly where she worked at.

I'd have to find that out and 'surprise' her there. Maybe then she'd get the hint to answer my calls and texts. No way was she going to get away with just sending out that one little text and think that that's enough. I just couldn't see her being so busy that she couldn't even text me at lunch time or something. I was definitely irritated by this. My own lack of a job didn't help matters much either.

In the position I was in legally, it was hard to find one let alone get it with my ever developing back-round issues. I frowned at the case files I had left out. I'd have to put things away if I ever decided to have her over here. Didn't need her to see what I had. She might think lesser of me…now I had to role my eyes at myself. Might think lesser of me…more like run for the hills like the others before her did. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

So when I saw her getting home around 6:30 I wondered why she hadn't texted or called me yet, why she didn't say anything just yet. Then I saw that she was on her phone with someone else. I could see her laughing, smiling and chatting very animatedly with the person on the other line. I really didn't like that and felt a surge of jealousy come through me. I gripped my phone harder till it threatened to crack under the pressure I was exerting on it.

I had to force myself to relax just so I wouldn't break it by mistake and have to have it fixed. I told myself that it was probably just her family, but I couldn't let the possibility go. Seeing the way she talked on it like she was center focused on the person on the other end made me mad with jealousy and I now wanted to severe that connection. I forced myself to calm down and think logically that it was probably her family.

Remembering that I still had an old friends memorized passwords and credentials I got onto my computer and searched online for what I was looking for. I logged into the website that I was technically banned from, all of my own passwords had obviously been revoked, and through having activated her phones GPS the first night we slept together I was able to pull up her location, not that I needed to, and tapped into her conversation.

It was completely illegal of course to do it this way especially without the red tape to go through but I needed to know. Just like with the others before her…but what choice was she giving me in the matter? I had to know and she wasn't responding to me. I had even shot another glance to my phone to ensure it before I pressed a few more key strokes. There was static at first before the line came in clear.

I hit a few more keys after turning the volume up, found her to be talking with her father. I felt a sigh of relief hit me. Though the connection was a bit poor in quality it gave me the idea to pull out some mics from the case I got the night vision binoculars from. They looked like finger sized pieces of metal with a bunch of little holes within them. High parabolic mic's were very useful in listening in on conversations but also once more, illegal if without the proper paperwork to enable their use.

I just had to get over to her place again to put them in place. I could do one in her living room, bathroom and bedroom. That was the night thing about these mic's they worked well in most weather conditions. I figured I could smoothly swing by her place tomorrow after she got off work and make some dinner for her. If I did it like that then I could have full access and plant them all over.

I needed to be closer to her and that need inside of me, the need that pressed down made me want to growl her name out now, was growing with each day that passed that I couldn't be with her. I knew my obsessive nature was growing with her. Just like it did with the others before her and before them. I still remembered hating hearing with the psychiatrist had told me several long months ago in that fancy looking office of his…luckily there was no witnesses to what I had to do to hide what he discovered about me.

I just couldn't let that happen. My life would have been ruined afterwards. Its why I came out here, nobody knew me and I could skirt by without anyone saying anything. Now though I couldn't risk losing everything that I had squandered away out here. Granted I only managed to bring, from where I used to be at, my case, some clothes and my laptop but it was all I needed as I left there.

The unfortunate side effect was while I had the psychiatrist report on me I wasn't a hundred percent that there wasn't another copy out there as I had a feeling there was someone out there waiting for me to slip up and make a wrong move thus landing me either in jail or…I refused to allow my mind to go in the other direction. I didn't want to think on it. I was lucky that I had managed to use my training to evade those I needed to and stay off their radar.

I couldn't afford to be found now not when I had her…Usagi…now all I needed was to keep her as mine and keep my past a secret from her. I knew I could with enough evading of my past but I knew I'd have to use my old story line in the end like always to keep her in the dark about me. I decided that when the time came to merely state that my family passed years ago and I'm all that left of the line.

She'll feel so badly for me that she won't bring it up again hardly ever. Worked with the others so why not her? As it is I was holding myself in check from doing what I really wanted to do with her…what the others disliked about me. I held a need to make sure I always got satisfied no matter what. However, with her lack of responding to me coupled with my raging libido for her made me feel like that control wouldn't be lasting much longer. I already longed to feel her skin against mine.

I couldn't help but moan a little bit as my mind wanted to indulge a bit but I couldn't lose focus when I was listening in…however it didn't hurt to take a few seconds to recall. I closed my eyes and visualized our times together. It was great, sweet…very sexual…I wanted more of that and in all honestly, I wanted it as often as possible. I felt the obsessive compulsion stir strongly within me to take what I wanted…willing or not.

I peeked out the windows and saw that I couldn't watch her as she had closed up the curtains in her place up so I was forced to only listen to her conversation with her father for the next 30 minutes. So I kept the line open. I would normally have gotten bored but listening to her talk so passionately with him about her work day and about anything else that came to mind was pretty adoring. I couldn't help the smile that came on my face.

She really did have a good relationship with her family and though it made me a little bit jealous that they got her undivided attention and I didn't…I frowned on that one…at the same time it also told me that she was a down to earth girl who wasn't going to be toying or playing games with me which was something I hated. Women who played tricks and games got what they had coming to them.

So when she told her father that she still needed to shower and get ready for her long day tomorrow I couldn't help but visualize her in her shower, with the water running down her smooth body. The rivets just running over her skin making her nipples pucker out and her hair cling to her frame in a delicious looking way. Making her glisten and look even more inviting to plunge myself within her. I scraped my fingers against my pant covered crotch, feeling the zipper as I felt him beginning to stir.

Unfortunately, my mind decided, right before I could get to hard, to REMIND effortlessly so that she had essentially ignored my texts and calls today and didn't even ONCE during her conversation with her father, mention me as needing to call or contact before the end of the evening or hell even tomorrow. It was all work and family related and, in all honesty, I couldn't care less at the end of it.

She couldn't say something? Even to him. Something to indicate that I was a part of her life, her love life. I wasn't asking for her to be explicit but a nod or a mention of me somewhere would have been nice. Plus, she couldn't text me something to indicate she was on the phone? She couldn't say that she wanted me or needed me the way I did for her? I checked my phone again and nothing…nada.

I was swiftly getting more and more upset but her continued lack of disregard for me in her life to the point that I almost tossed the phone to the side. However I needed that cheap little phone so I avoided doing that. I knew some part of me was being irrational but it was utterly clouded over by my obsessive need that didn't factor in nor care for logic or reasoning. It was a tight rope walk to deal with my obsessive nature.

Even with constant reminders to myself that she had other family and friends I still wanted to be her top priority. To some it may seem excessive, possessive on a borderline mental level, but it's how I felt. How I wanted to be consumed in her. Perhaps the psychiatrist who diagnosed me had a point, but no one will know the truth of it but it also laid with him and no one else other than myself knows.

I couldn't wait any longer. I was churning and burning with anxiety to communicate with her. I needed to hear her talking to me. I needed to feel her skin, smell her scent. I frowned and decided to text her now. It was a simple one but something to definitely gain a response if she saw it. For a moment I thought maybe she just went in for a shower first when I couldn't initially reach her by call then I texted, but when the rest of the evening into nightfall went by and my phone didn't vibrate for anything other than app updates I was definitely pissed.

I even restarted it to make sure it wasn't having buggy issues or something but it was completely fine. I was going over there tomorrow whether she liked it or not and yeah, I would make her up a nice dinner, then while she was distracted I would plant my little devices all over her place before confronting her on ignoring me today. I didn't take that lightly and she was about to find out. I would go over there now but it was already almost midnight and I knew she needed sleep for work…I would give her that but nothing more.

I thought over the things we had discussed, something to make me feel better about her neglect of me. She didn't sound like she was about playing games and if anything sounded like she was against doing so, but then if that were the case then why not call or respond back by now? I felt I was becoming conflicted with my earlier thoughts and knew I needed to sleep on it or else it would drive me into insomnia. I was trying to avoid going down that road again. I didn't like it and it only dragged time on.

I got ready for bed myself and pushed sleep to the forefront of my brain to help me to fall asleep, but it diverted me for a little while. I laid in bed staring at my ceiling. I tried to visualize her with me…wishing she was on me now, riding me as I took her for my own. I kept looking at my phone on the night stand hoping she'd respond but nothing, not even a buzz. I only grew more agitated with her.

I wasn't the type that liked to be filed away for later, I was a main priority if not the priority. I knew deep down we had never talked about that but it was how I felt and I couldn't force reason on to it. It had to be accepted and having to accept that she maybe wasn't as into me as I was with her was not something I could handle without a violent need taking over so I shelved that thought process away for now.

She should be texting me something by now…anything but my phone was blank. Unless you clicked on it, it appeared to be void of life. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive and for when she normally got back around. Once we discussed this and once she realized that she couldn't shelve me away, maybe some make up sex could be thrown in there. I would certainly enjoy that part of tomorrow evening.

Hell I was already coming up with a few ideas on how to make her pay me sexually for her lack of communication. Maybe even tie her up…I could already feel myself awakening to the thought of what I wanted to do with her. I looked at the clock. Midnight. I sighed and decided that since I couldn't sleep I would fantasize about her and let my orgasm knock me out. It seemed to be the only way I'd get something.

My imagination took hold of me as I visualized her in the shower, me walking in on her as she acted shocked by my intrusion. Her then trying to be coy and sly but eventually inviting me in where I would wash her slippery soft skin before hauling her against the tile wall and driving myself into her. That's when I remembered something else. I got up from the bed and walked over to my desk drawer and found that I only had a few left.

I needed to buy more condoms now to. I decided to do that tomorrow while she was at work so I knew I'd have plenty of time to get anything else I'd need. Like the makings for the food I was planning on making her. Though I was glad I remembered the condoms as we didn't need to have any accidents to soon. When we hit that plateau of talking about having kids I would let her know how I felt about them.

Now while I wasn't against having kids per say, unless I could use them to entrap her to me, when we hit that point in our relationship, I honestly held no use for screaming tots. Call me possessive and call me obsessive but I wasn't a fan of having to share the one I wanted. Kids were only an asset when and if needed. If I have to knock her up to secure her I would but not until then. I preferred to have her all to myself.

Usagi POV

That Wednesday morning went by to fast, especially as I double checked the time frame of the caterers so that I knew it would be long before the bosses came in. The caterers started to come in around 3:30 pm that's when things became even more hectic. Diving all around to ensure that everything that was supposed to be there was there. Making sure the food was correct and that everyone's food allergies had been taken into account I promptly ignored my never ending ringing phone and shoved it into my purse yet again.

Diamond had become a bit incessant today when I didn't respond to yesterdays texts and calls. I sent him one quick one today stating 'hey sorry I missed ur calls & texts, had busy day & busy evening, same w/today, Will talk later'. I got three messages afterwards about coming over but I couldn't read it fully as the caterers kept asking me questions on where to put the food especially since we had four different restaurant companies bringing in the food.

So many company people with so many different preferences, I would just be glad that the food was here, it met their needs and didn't give anyone food poisoning or an allergic reaction. So I was definitely not only NOT in the mood but I was literally to damn busy to deal with personal issues right now. While they distributed the food to the various tables we had I arranged everything to avoid blocking entrances and to give everyone enough space as no one was shaped the same as the next.

My boss came out of her office making sure to appear professional as she silenced her phone and greeted the bosses literally ten minutes after the caterers left and everything was set up. They had arrived nearly an hour early. My nerves were shot as I went over everything mentally again to make sure nothing was left out and everyone had their food. I was more than glad that I hadn't assumed we'd be eating anything ourselves as the bosses gave us a silent signal to leave the room for the discussion.

"Oh I wasn't sure we'd make it." My boss noted, I resisted the urge to tell her 'you mean you didn't think I would make it?' as I was the one who did the last minute work but let it go as everything seemed to be going well. You could hear them talking in between meals as we, I came to find, my boss and I were serving them, or acting as hostesses to them. The amounts of Japanese and English being tossed around was hard to keep up with.

Especially when there's over a dozen members sitting at the big rectangular table in the conference room we held it in. I had never been more grateful that we were able to sneak out during the dinner portion as it took them easily 30 minutes eat their various foods. We had enough time to run over and grab some fast food from a local place. We got back in time to shove it down our throats and be ready to serve the dessert course.

While I wasn't a fan of the ostracizing, it would have been nice if we could have eaten with them but I knew that big company people tended to not see that in the same manner than we, the lesser people saw it as. Besides whatever they were discussing must have been confidential news or else why not have us eat in there with them? Especially after all the extra work that went into it at the last minute.

I sighed in defeat on it though. Besides as long as our department was doing fine and they didn't see a need to cut jobs or pay we were okay with it. So when the dessert was finally done and over with we were asked to come back inside. "Well Ms. Tanaka we're all very happy to see how well you and your assistant worked with the dinner event this evening." Her boss noted to us. Granted he gave her primary due diligence but I was just happy it went well.

"Well sir I couldn't have done it without my wonderful assistant here. She's done so much incredible work here." I nodded as the others noted to me for my work. "Well I say that you two have earned yourselves an enormous congratulations as we've made some big company decisions that effect everyone." Her boss said. "Decisions?" I inquired. Softly though. "Hai, we've decided that it's going to be worthwhile to keep this section of the company open and not to eliminate your department."

While I was glad to hear it I was also shocked to hear that it had come under discussion to eliminate our department. My boss NEVER mentioned that. "Hai, we decided that eliminating it would be unwise even with the need for budget cuts." Once more news to me. "We decided that co-establishing new relations would work better and keep everyone's jobs." We were given a silent dismissal before leaving.

I tried to avoid asking my boss right away and waited till after they officially left the building since we had to do clean up. Though finding that out AFTER the fact was lovely. It seemed my boss was forgetful on task lists to do right before the fact. I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. I wouldn't be getting home till nine easily. Cleaning up after over a dozen men and women ate and drank wasn't a walk in the park.

So when they officially left I asked her, "They were going to eliminate our department?" she sighed, "I wasn't sure if it was an official thing or not. It was in the rumor mill that I heard it from." She began. "They were debating on whether or not our department was needed still but with our product going up now and after this bigger dinner event showing that we can work well together with the other department I know we saved it. We just had to make some compromises." She muttered.

That's when it hit me, "We're joining the 'finer foods' division part of the company?" I stated more than asked. "Hai, which you will be co-heading with a representative of that division and reporting to me and still being my assistant. Isn't this great!" though she stated it as a question she acted as excited as one could professionally as I stood there dumbfounded. "How does that even work?" I asked.

"Oh I'll send you all the details tomorrow as they send them to me. Now let's get cleaned up in here then go home." Too tired from the event I didn't bother to ask her further questions as I honestly didn't want to wait to get home. It had been a long day and even longer now that I had essentially been here for 12 hours. I was drained all around and just wanted to snuggle into my couch with something comfortable on.

So I worked for the next twenty minutes to clean up, scrub down and polish along with my boss as she took some of the garbage out. Once we did a twice over to make sure it was done we locked up and I never jumped into my car faster than I did that evening. I drove straight home. I pulled into my space shortly after that and found a highly agitated looking Diamond in front of my door. That's when I remembered he had texted me.

"Hey…" I greeted happily, aiming to kiss him only to have him ask me, "Where were you?" it was no-nonsensical as I stopped in my tracks and decided that kissing him wouldn't be received very well so I instead pulled my keys out and slid it in and opened up my apartment. I flicked the lights on as he walked in himself and shoved the curtains open. "Sorry I couldn't get to your texts…and calls…"

I was fully prepared to apologize to him for that as long as he knew that it out of my control today. Plus, he knew about today's meeting so why was he upset really? I didn't think anything of him with my curtains as I pulled my phone out, "I was massively busy at work today but I do have news regarding it - " before I could finish my sentence at the bit of shock and happiness that was kinda there he turned on me.

Like it literally felt like he was upset and not just peeved with me. I stopped talking as it felt like the room froze with the electricity that rolled off of him in waves. The anger was beginning to vibrate from him and I suddenly felt like doing a mental check of where I held all of my little weapons for any type of attack. I berated myself for feeling that way but at the same time it wasn't a good sign that I was feeling signs of fear and that it was my boyfriend that made me feel that way.

"I'm not interested in hearing your excuses." He stated. I was so stunned and frankly a bit pissed now myself cause I wasn't going to give an excuse. I was at work! How could he not understand that? "Its NOT an excuse for starters and secondly, I was at work till 8:30 cleaning up." I explained. "NO job makes you work like that." He snipped angrily at me. "HEY!" I snapped back, not in the mood to be yelled at for something that was out of my control. How dare he yell at me! I was at work! It's not like I was…wait a minute.

"Are you angry cause I was a work or because you thought I was somewhere else?" I near demanded as he began to pace around, "YOU better not be with anyone else!" his eyes were burning with jealous and rage. I resisted the urge to step back, "And yes I'm upset cause I had plans for us this evening and you let work over take it." He snapped. I was definitely pissed now, "Okay well one, of course I'm not with anyone else but you…dumbass!" I couldn't help it, he was pushing my buttons.

He turned on me a for a moment I was frightened by the expression of anger and something else…something darker beneath the surface. It was lurking in those depths of his eyes as I collected myself and finished with, "And secondly, I was at work. I found out that the reason why we had this dinner event was because my boss was working an angle to avoid our department getting cut. So now we've partnered up with the 'finer foods' division." I rolled my eyes at it to show that it was true and I was a tinge annoyed.

Though I was also happy that I held a slightly better title and would still have a job. He scoffed, "You expect me to believe that shit?! Come on Usagi you can do better than that!" I was stunned by his attitude and disbelief in me. I trusted him to a degree shouldn't he feel the same way towards me? "Even IF it were true, you couldn't tell them you had a date planned with your boyfriend?" his voice got louder as he spoke.

"Listen Diamond!" I rose my voice at this point to. My ire to a high point from the long work day now coupled with his temper tantrum he was clearly displaying. I was trying to avoid an argument, but it seemed that wouldn't be happening. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died today but I was extremely bust today. I sent you a damned text telling you I was so that you wouldn't be upset!" I began to walk forward.

I wanted him to know that he was pissing me off now and I wasn't in the mood to deal with him and his apparent whiney attitude. Seriously I was working and he literally thinks that? "Do you SERIOUSLY think that if I were to tell my boss on a night like this where my presence was needed that I can't stay past my regular hours cause my boyfriend planned a LAST-MINUTE dinner for us and waited till TODAY to say something! AGAIN! AND…" now I felt like I was on a roll with him.

"Let's NOT forget that as you asked of me, I DID text you telling you I was busy but YOU choose NOT to heed it. That's NOT my fault!" he walked up to me getting into my face as he spat back, "Are you raising your voice to me?" I looked at him like he was the one acting ridiculous, "What I'm doing is telling you what is going on but you are being completely unreasonable about it." I evaded stating 'yes I'm raising my voice to you'. I didn't want this to get out of hand.

"I'm being unreasonable I had a wonderful dinner planned for us to have but you ruined it by letting your work tell you to stay longer." I looked at him a bit crazed now. "Are you even listening to yourself? Do you see how ridiculous you sound right now?" he was breathing so hard his nostrils were flaring up. I was beginning to wonder if he was going to start spitting he was looking mad enough.

I pushed forward though cause he needed to accept this and move forward or else this wasn't going to work out well at all. "That's my job…my bread and butter…" I pointed to myself for indication, "And I can't just say 'hey my boyfriend made last minute dinner plans for me can I leave out early especially with all the work still left to do after the bosses leave?' Do you realize how utterly unprofessional, rude and uncaring for my OWN job that looks?" I demanded of him as he kept breathing hard.

"AND to say that RIGHT when an event for the big BOSSES is about to happen?" I yelled at him. He fumed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "It would have been different if it was a family emergency." I began again. "Like say 'hey, I just found out that my father is getting rushed to the hospital, I need to leave to see if he's okay'. That is acceptable but a boyfriend making dinner plans at the last minute when he KNEW I was going to be extra busy today is unacceptable even to my own professional standards." I finished.

My own standards that I was raised with told me how unfair and wrong it would have been to leave out like that. Especially last minute as it was. And that's IF I had actually read the texts that said that and decided to leave. Thing is I wouldn't have regardless of what it was unless it was a family emergency. "So your stating that professionalism means more to you than me?" he questioned. I shot him a glare that could have melted ice.

"I'm stating that me affording a place of my own and paying for my bills is more important than my boyfriend having an unjustified temper tantrum over me working late when he knew I was already. Just to make me a dinner when he KNEW I was going to be late and would have eaten already AND has the nerve to yell at me for it!" he nodded his head, as if he were hearing me but not really listening to me.

He really looked highly upset but the thing was, he had no real reason to be upset. I told him about it last week…a few times. _So seriously what the fuck was wrong with him?_ "I'll be sure to remember that going forward!" he left out slamming the door behind him hard enough to knock a picture near the door down. "The FUCK?!" I said as I locked the door to my place. I even put the chain up…I was that stunned and in all honesty I was a little frightened by his reaction, "Something is wrong…" I muttered to myself.


	5. new neighbor & the bubbles boil over

**TropicalRemix** : oh yeah, things are definitely growing more intense. And she'll meet him soon enough and things will start just wait and see.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : no comment. Lol 😉 as for this story, its been flowing through me like crazy.

 **Taino** Delsan13: oh yeah! Lol he's got a multitude of things planned for her. his past will come to light slowly but it will. And that was true for her with the waking up to sex part. She didn't see it is having alarm bells attached to it she saw it as 'he's my man now so this is acceptable'. As I would have IF that had ever happened to me…then again I'm just a horny girl so IF my man, if I had one…was having sex with me to say wake me up I wouldn't ever complain. Just me though. Good news regarding your friend on that front. I have heard of that, just didn't recognize it at first. I never realized what I wrote sounded so familiar to another actual real case. I'm glad this is turning into a nail biter. Lol diamond has big plans in store and more is coming on his back round as I changed a few things around and expanded on it.

 **Guest** **(1)** : wait till you see what's coming up next. 😊

 **jessielee14** : yeah this is just the tipping point there's more to come. as for the vampire sequel I'm developing the idea for it for plot reasons. I need an antagonist since Diamond and Damon are dead so I have to come up with someone as a means to an end type of thing. Plus I would plan on there being kiddies in the mix at some point so it's a work in progress for now.

5 reviews, nice, things are about to get intense so as the saying goes 'hold onto your butts'. Lol also I've been working on ideas for a sequel to the 'vampire' story just trying to come up with an antagonist to go up against them and a worthwhile opponent. So please let me know what you think on both fronts and read and review!

Stalker ch.5

Usagi POV

It was that Friday evening and I went out for some much needed time with my friends. We ended up going to a nice quiet club atmosphere where we could talk and didn't have to shout. I shoved my phone into my purse as my jean pockets were too small for my phone to fit fully into. It already fell out once when we went to sit down so I put it into my purse for safe keeping. The girls talked about work as I did and we enjoyed the food as we ate

I was currently having a love affair with the most delicious fries ever when the dreaded subject was brought up. "So how's the boyfriend?" I decided to make it simple to avoid bringing the mood down. "He's okay…still seeing how things go and move forward." It sounded more cryptic than I had intended but it was the truth. As I ate my fries I had two of the girls reach over and snag some for themselves.

It was common for us to swipe food from the others plates. A way to try something new without paying for it especially if you weren't sure if you'd like it and as long as there was still plenty of it left for the girl who bought it you wouldn't risk losing a finger. "Okay but keep an eye out for him, I've been getting off vibes lately." I noted Makoto's concerns as Ami ate another fry, "As long as you don't forget that if he does do something stupid…"

She leaned over as she began to whisper conspiratorially, "I know how and where to dispose of the body." Her wink signaled how serious yet how much she was joking. While Ami was a sweet one she had the knowhow from being in the realm of doctor's what to do so I didn't doubt her abilities for a second. "I get to beat him up if he hurts her first right?" Makoto sounded like she was being stripped of the privilege to break Diamond if he did hurt me, it was cutie in a chuckling way.

'Relax for now ladies and yes you can still kick his ass if he does…but that'll be after I deliver a few things myself." I chuckled as we relaxed from the mildly amusing conversation. We had it regarding anyone who dated anyone of us. We were that protective of each other. We worked diplomacy till that wasn't an option. Then…well let's just say Diamond better be glad that I DIDN'T go into detail on the fight that we had.

Part of me didn't want him to get hurt by my friends just yet while the other part tried to figure him out and the last part…wondered how deep I was in already without even knowing about it. I had a feeling I was treading on a fine line when it came to Diamond and something told me deep, deep down to let him go and get on with my life yet another part told me to give him that chance, give him that opportunity to explain himself.

We were out till 10 just talking and catching up and it was nice. I forgot all about my troubles with Diamond and forgot about the stuff at work and just enjoyed myself and my friends. We agreed we needed to do it more but also accepted that life could only grant us so many opportunities. Leaving out from the club I decided to walk home instead of taking a taxi back as I had figured we'd be having a few drinks though it wasn't enough to get me drunk so I knew I could walk home.

When I arrived back it was as if everything I had forgotten about regarding Diamond came slamming back as I walked to the door of my place to find him standing in front of it in wait for me. Honestly I had been so shocked and stunned I hadn't been able to think let alone even scream out at him for being there without identifying himself or without letting me know that he wanted to come over.

The look in his eyes was scary and for the first time I wondered if it was due to him being that upset or due to the lack of lighting out here. I forced myself to blame it on the bad lighting outside, it was almost 11 after all. So when he started to move towards me I dropped my purse to the ground out of shock and barely muffled a shrilled scream of terror and panic from erupting from my throat.

It was instinctive to reclaim ones bearings after having a scare like that and what was irritating me was that he didn't seem to care that he had startled me. Strange thing is I knew he wasn't a threat yet that instinct was activated and now it wasn't going away. Like he wasn't who I thought he was, like he was the thing you hide from at night and I had to shake myself of the thoughts before I let my irrational childhood fears of seeing people at night time scare me.

I felt my heart skip a few beats from the scare and out of reflexive instinct found my hands had grasped onto my purse to use as a weapon if need be. I forced them to relax as I could feel the tiny muscles in my fingers releasing the lock they had on the purse. I glared at my own instincts wishing they hadn't decided he was a threat before a question rang through me…what if I had only been purveyed to his charming side and the negative side that should stay in the shadows was coming out from hiding?

Before I could put much more thought into that he sent a glare to me. He glared at ME! Now I was stunned as I couldn't think of ANY plausible reasoning for him to be upset with me. I felt like this was getting out of hand. The only thing that kept me from acting out in anger was the little bit of alcohol I had in me. A half a glass of wine was enough to relax me into NOT letting lose my anger on him for his attitude.

I had to remember that he hadn't spoken much yet so maybe there was a good reason for his anger at me. Letting the fear and shock leave my system I tried to suppress it but found that my anger was beginning to overwhelm me a bit. I needed to be rational with him so he could explain his presence here in front of MY place and act like I did something wrong…again. I was beginning to get tired of this pretty fast.

"Diamond…" I began though either he didn't hear the subtle growl of anger in my voice that I tried to suppress or maybe he choose NOT to hear it but for him to demand of me, "Where the hell have you been tonight?" I arched a brow up at him and replied, "Not that I need to check in with you like that, but I was out with my friends. We had no plans for tonight." I indicated between us.

He looked upset but didn't speak for a moment. I went to ask, "Wh - " like 'why are you here?' or maybe even a 'are you okay?' but the response was enough to completely shock me into a stupor. "I've been texting you for hours!" he snapped and for the first time I felt a hint of fear that he made me feel towards him. I instead decided to try to sooth him as I honestly questioned his temper and how bad it could get to be.

I wasn't expecting him tonight so this was a cross between sweet that he wanted to spend some time with me and creepy for waiting in the dark for me in stead of at his place and just texting to see if he could come over. Not to mention his obvious anger at me not being able to text him all day long. I did have friends outside of him that I hung out with and I had a good time tonight so this seemed excessive for me.

I couldn't talk as the way he began to pace about in front of my door made me seriously considering ducking him and getting inside as fast as possible. My instincts for flight or fight were kicking in now with this pacing agitated man in front of me. I said man as it didn't feel like he was my boyfriend right now. This felt different and not in a positive light. I made myself remember that I could fight him off for sure, but I also knew that it was harder for me to WANT to fight someone I had been intimate with before.

I actually did hold feelings and cared enough about him to hold back on that and avoid causing harm to him right now but if he made a move against me I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. I resisted the urge to angle my keys as if ready to attack him and instead when for placid moments. Or at least that's what the aim was. "You must always respond back to me!" I opened my mouth to retort to him but he cut me off.

"And I'm calling bullshit on you always being busy at work. No one's that busy!" his temper just got worse and worse as he kept going on. I had NEVER seen this side of him before. "And next time send me a real text! None of this side business stuff!" when he left, still fuming and angry, I was stunned and briefly wondered if it actually had happened as I did have a drink with my food today. But I knew it had, one drink if that didn't cause me to hallucinate.

Something was definitely off and wrong now. I had to get to the bottom of it. Before I could go in I noticed someone looking at me through their own window to my right. I noticed it was the supposedly empty apartment next to mine. Though it didn't look empty now. I wanted to make sure somebody wasn't trying to freeload off the unit next to mine when I had to pay for rent. I understood everyone had situations but still.

Seeing my look of 'what the hell?' the man abandoned the window he had been looking through and opened the front door to I assumed was his place, "Gomen, for the intrusion I wasn't meaning to spy I just heard raised voices…or a raised voice and I wanted to make sure things were okay." He looked skeptically at Diamond's form walking away and enter his place while slamming the door shut…loud enough for us to hear it.

"Your fine, you live here now?" I asked remembering it was empty since I moved in and had been empty this morning to when I left. He stepped further outside and I got to see him in the brief little bit of light from his place. He was tall, dark hair and looked mysterious but in a charming nice way not in the 'creepy' way. "Yeah, sorry I'm poor at introductions, my name's Chiba, Mamoru, yours?" he asked. He walked forward to stretch his hand out as a way of formal greeting. Accepting the manner I responded, "Tsukino, Usagi."

"I know it must seem strange for me to be here since before this morning I wasn't. I literally JUST moved in TODAY." He smiled and that's when I noticed how sweaty and grimy he looked as he wiped some more sweat from his forehead. If I didn't have a boyfriend I would be honestly interested in him, but I was a loyal girlfriend…no matter what my boyfriend thought on occasion of me.

So between that and seeing the mountain of boxes at the doorway I knew he was merely a friendly neighbor. Possibly even a friend to have going forward. I'd have to remember that for future use if he was interested in being friends. Understanding took over and any amount of doubt that was there was now gone. I smiled, "I know exactly how you feel, I went through the same thing a few months ago myself. I'm still unpacking." We both laughed a little at it knowing the truth of it.

"So my guess is that's your boyfriend…" I sighed a tad regretfully at that. Diamond didn't have the greatest first introduction for him so I knew why he seemed unsure and cautious of Diamond in that manner, "Yeah…sorry he was being loud I honestly haven't seen him that upset before over such trivial things." I apologized on his behalf out of reflex. "Don't apologize for him." Mamoru said.

I raised my brow in shock. He sounded pretty firm on it without sounding like he was telling me what to do and sensing how he could have sounded he then said, "Maybe it's just me and I'm sorry if it seems intrusive but from what I heard, not that I was trying to hear anything…" he trailed off as he was clearly trying to avoid sounding like he was eavesdropping, "But I didn't see the need for be agitated with you."

"He didn't even give you a chance to respond and even still, he's been sitting out there for an hour almost waiting." That threw me off as I knew he lived right over there. "I actually thought for a second that he lived there and just forgot his keys and was waiting for someone when you showed up and all that happened." I nodded. "He was waiting…?" I asked, "Yeah…I should have gone out to see who he was, but I got wrapped up in my move." He looked a little sheepish at that notion.

I pursed my lips together as I knew he was right, but I felt that inner conflict to defend Diamond, "It was probably just a long day for him." I tried to defend in the smallest amount. I bit my lip realizing it sounded lame but then Mamoru's words got through that conflict I felt, "Long day or not it sounded unreasonable but I'm also not privy to anything on who you are or who he is, so I can't say much." I nodded as he was being reasonable. "I mean working all day long and, just out of curiosity, what does he do for a living?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to tell him but found even I didn't know. I cringed as I realized it never came up. Come to think of it there were a LOT of things about him that I didn't know about or didn't come up and it should have been discussed. "I ah…" I couldn't answer him and he seemed to get that but his next question left me feeling bad and idiotic that I didn't know it either, "What about his last name?" he asked in a joking manner but the result was still the same.

I didn't know…the realizations were hitting me hard of how little I knew about Diamond, "So I'm going to get ready for bed as its getting late." I chimed in, avoiding the answer that I didn't have. He seemed to get that to and responded with, "Yeah I still have a shower to take and work to do for my move in." before I could walk fully into my place he said, "By the way, if you ever need anything, I'm just next door." the gentle smile he threw me got me to smile as I left for my door as he closed his.

I locked the door up all the way that night and instead of calling or even texting Diamond I had to talk with my friends but knowing them they were ready to go to bed to. still though I had to talk with them. hoping it wasn't to late I shot a text out in our group chat and found them to still be up. 'What's up?' Makoto asked, 'lets just say I think somethings up with diamond'. I replied trying to figure out how to work it.

They finally pulled what happened tonight out of me and stated, 'if it continues dump him. Something isn't right. That new neighbor has a point to. how do u not know his last name or his work?' Ami grilled me. my response was 'it never came up. He only ever wanted to talk about me' even as I texted it, it seemed be more revealing. Like I was starting to piece together these clues that had been given to me as make something of it.

'he sounds like he has some stalker tendencies. Go out with him once more and see how it goes. If he gets angry like that again for NO reason then be done w/him…its not worth it.' Were Makoto's words. I nodded and replied back, 'arigato' before letting the chat go and deciding on that shower. I thought back to our first time together and recalled that even though I had been massively drunk he didn't seem all that liquored up.

I hated to think that perhaps it hadn't been as consensual as I thought it was seeing as how it happened and had continued to happen. Plus as I thought more and more on it I still never had had an orgasm with him. Perhaps letting him go would be better all around, I just…I needed to make sure that it was just a long day of work that he accidentally yelled at me for cause if that's how he truly gets then something about it made my stomach churn.

Made me nervous…made me feel like I couldn't have him anywhere but in my sights. Fearing I was letting my anxiety and over active imagination get to me I forced myself to focus on other things so I could sleep that night. I still had the rest of the weekend to go through and Diamond was prone for weekend visits. I felt bad, but I really wasn't looking forward to seeing him tomorrow…or the weekend at all. That look in his eyes…was strange. Tonight, it looked off…I didn't want to say demented, but it was along those lines.

I left the apartment the next morning before Diamond could have tried to come over. I decided to spend the weekend with my parents to give myself a chance to think to myself and more time with my parents. We ended up having fun as a family and it felt nice to be home for the whole weekend. I told them I'd do it again in a few months but that I would still be over next Sunday to spent time with them.

I woke up the following morning earlier than usual as my boss called me to let me know that two of my co-workers had called in sick so I had to be there. No messages so far from Diamond as I left out but I did see my new neighbor. He was leaving out himself for the day, looking rugged and casual in jeans and a t shirt. Confused for but a moment I then saw him loading a hard hat into his vehicle.

A standard 4x4 truck. I nodded to it as it was a slightly newer year than my car though dirtier by far than my car to. He nodded his head to me, a polite one before getting into the truck and leaving. He looked more muscular than I remembered seeing last night and filled out nicely to and right then and there I chastised myself for noticing that on another guy when I had a boyfriend…even if he was acting off. No excuse.

Though I had to admit…as he drove out and as I got into my own car…he was easy on the eyes and once more I berated myself before turning the volume up on the music in the car and lost myself in the songs while driving to work. It made the trip less stressful from the traffic and made it feel like the trip didn't take as long. Not that work was far but it felt shorter when you had music to listen to.

I rushed in as my boss just started to rattle off everything she wanted me to do. I had to finish off paperwork in the main office then half way through the day, after lunch, shot over to the finer foods office location on the other side of the building to attend conferences for the section which my other co-workers were supposed to do, then shot back over to our office and write up a finalized report that they normally did.

I had to do the job of three people today and it wouldn't be easy. Throwing myself into work mode I didn't dare stop. I was on the computer for hours working on the papers for the division as I handled the calls that came in and before I knew it lunch arrived. I pulled out my pre-made lunch as I didn't have enough time to run out, get something and run back to actually eat it before there would be more work to do.

I looked at my phone and saw that Diamond hadn't texted me yet. I had to much to do to care about his temper tantrum episode on Friday or to care about why he hadn't texted me yet. I figured he was feeling like a heel for his actions towards me and decided to give me a few days to get past it. Still I felt like I needed to say something so I sent out a quick text stating 'sorry if u were in a bad mood on Friday, was busy all weekend & busy today to, will make it up to u'. I didn't bother to wait for a response as I checked the time.

I scrambled my things together, so that I could make the dash to the other side of the large building to make it in time for the finer foods conference that was being held. Due to the size of the establishment it took a good fifteen-minute jaunt to get there. If I had on running shoes I could have made it in five but alas I was in heels and it wasn't easy to run in them. so fast walking is what I did.

I had no idea that the conference would last four hours with one little intermission break, but I did get a lot of work done and even threw out a few ideas to the representatives for how to market the product for the division going forward. One of the bosses even joked that I should work full time with them instead. I laughed and smiled it away as the meeting came to a close and I rushed, as lady like as I could back over to my office area to finish off the rest of my day before five, but I once again ended up staying till nearly six to finish everything.

At one point around four, when I had a visit from a supervisor from the finer foods area come in, I stupidly thought it might have been Diamond coming in to see me at work and felt a bit of relief and a bit of guilt for feeling the relief that he didn't know where I worked at. I shook off the feeling as he discussed what he wanted to do regarding my ideas. I looked up and saw that my boss was smiling at me for the work I was doing for all of us that day. She was proud of me and it definitely showed.

When I pulled my phone from my purse at the end of the day I found nearly 22 texts from him, ten missed calls and several voicemails from him. For a moment I seriously though it was an emergency, but all of the voicemails were just him being upset that I couldn't blow the day off to be with him to 'make it up to him'. When I arrived back at my apartment he was waiting there again. My eyes darted over to see of Mamoru was there and his truck was, so it oddly enough gave me comfort.

I got out and was slammed right away with his remarks, "Why the hell didn't you respond to me today?" he demanded, "I was busy at work, there was a conference that was four hours long, and two of my co-workers called off leaving me with all of the work." I got out in a rush, so he'd know I wasn't blowing him off. I inserted the key into the door of my place and walked in only to get slightly pushed in by him as he barged through the door.

It bothered me immensely that he did that. For the first time since he first walked in I felt uncomfortable having him in my place. "So you couldn't ditch the meeting? Would they have really missed you?" it actually sounded insulting to hear that, "Well being that they were utilizing my ideas, yeah!" I snapped back as I threw down my purse and bags. I wanted to kick off my heels but declined as he still had his shoes on and I didn't want him to step on my feet even by mistake.

He ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Not to mention why would I bail out on work when there was so much going on?" I demanded of him. He shot a look to me that was made of steel and I resisted the urge to gulp in response. I was ready to ask him to leave when he nearly shouted, "I texted you a DOZEN times on spending the day with me since you ditched me this weekend!" this time his hand slapped against the back of my couch where he was standing as if to indicate his stress levels.

I forced myself to NOT move back or show any signs of weakness. This didn't feel like a positive relationship anymore and I now felt uncomfortable having him in here. Putting it to stress and how my own day went I snapped back as calmly as I could, "You asking me to spend the day with you WHILE I'm at WORK, and expecting me to be able to just walk right out of work without head notice OR a valid reason is UNACCEPTABLE!" I felt like steam was rolling off of me.

"Are you yelling at me?!" he demanded. His voice was lower but sounded almost – "Are you yelling at me?!" I couldn't help backing up the foot then as his voice rose. A small part of me wished that Mamoru would come over if he heard this and make Diamond leave, but I also didn't want him to feel like he had to fight my battles for me and I also wanted to handle this myself. Steeling my resolve, I counted to five to gain control over my own emotions, "Listen to me very carefully." I began.

I looked at him with ice hard enough to freeze his steel gaze and make him crack a bit in response, "I have had a VERY LONG HARD day." I took a step forward, "I had my phone in my purse and even with my LONG HARD DAY I STILL texted you something quick, so you'd know I wasn't ignoring you. And I decided to spend the weekend with my parents." I watched his face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Its not like you job is that demanding! When I text you, I EXPECT a response and not some little crap HALF ASSED TEXT that you can shoot out in thirty seconds!" he was huffing a bit now as he stepped forward to. "YOU said that if I at least send you SOMETHING - " but he cut me off, "I EXPECT a full blown text from MY girlfriend that indicates that I am a priority in her life!" I was stunned to hear that.

While he was my boyfriend I wasn't sure if he could be considered a priority at this point. Or at least not ENOUGH of one to do as he was asking and even if he was what he wanted was too much to ask of someone. "I EXPECT MY GIRLFRIEND TO ALSO NOT KEEP ME WAITING!" he shouted then as I was outraged by that one, but he kept going, pacing about my living room like a caged animal ready to explode.

"And furthermore, why do you need to see your parents so damned much?! You're a FUCKING adult! ACT LIKE it! There's no need to SPEND THAT MUCH TIME WITH THEM!" now I was pissed. You don't try to come between me and my family. You won't win. "In fact, I bet you text them more than you do with me." he was acting like a possessive, errant child who didn't seem to get the basic concepts of relationships of ANY kind.

"You were LUCKY to get even THAT text from me. So, DON'T you DARE yell at me about NOT ditching work to hang out with you when it was ONCE AGAIN A LAST-MINUTE decision YOU made! I'm NOT responsible for that nor will I tolerate you yelling at ME because I couldn't just drop what I was doing to appease YOU when it wasn't even an EMERGENCY!" I nearly shouted at the end I was so pissed off.

He seethed his next words so furiously that I could see spittle forming in the corners of his mouth, nearly resembling a rabid dog. "You listen to me…" he walked up right into my face even as I stood my ground. Inches apart as his anger was paramount, "You are not the 'pants' in this relationship. I AM!" his frown increased as his anger grew. He looked honestly ready to hit me and I couldn't believe I saw that in his eyes.

"I don't ask a lot and yet you continue to do as you please whether I like it or not. Soon you'll learn the way it should be." I frowned at him now as he stormed out of my place but not before swiping at the contents on my counter and slammed the door hard enough to rattle the windows next to it. I rushed to the door and shut and locked it. Suddenly I wanted to curl up in my bed and cry from the explosive day I just had. "I didn't DO anything wrong." I reminded myself. His way of making me feel guilt was ebbing away.

For a moment I was disappointed that Mamoru hadn't come over but from the sounds of it the tv was on. It had probably drowned out the sounds of our fight as Mamoru did give the impression that he wasn't the type to NOT help. I somehow knew that he would have if he knew how bad that had just been. I turned the tv on and threw on some sweats as I ate some dinner in hopes that I could cool off.

Mamoru POV

I closed my eyes and listened in on the couple fighting. It went against every natural instinct I had to NOT go over there and get between them. She was a sweet girl and obviously was dealing with an asshole of a boyfriend. She deserved better than him by far. How she even put up with his behavior was miraculous. I could name several women, co-workers, that would have kicked his ass out for his nature.

Unfortunately, it wasn't my place to interfere. I listened intently pleading internally that he wouldn't hurt her physically. The raised voices and the argument made me nearly reach for my door several times before I stopped and continued to listen. Usagi was holding her own against him verbally and wasn't backing down. I had to admire her for that. Some women, many unfortunately, when they were in abusive relationships, did EVERYTHING they could to make it work, regardless how badly they would get hurt themselves.

Usagi on the other hand, while dealing with his obvious emotional abuse hadn't suffered physical abuse just yet and I was torn on that. On one hand, I was glad that he hadn't laid a hand on her. I knew the sounds of physical fighting of any kind and I heard none of that. On the other hand, IF I heard that, even if her door was locked I would have kicked it in regardless to make sure he couldn't hurt her further.

I wouldn't put up with that, so I kept on listening in reminding myself that she was a strong woman and my intent here. I looked to the side of me and saw the little red blinking light that was still on my phone. I had left the tv on, so she wouldn't think I was ignoring her when I was actually hard pressed to go to her right now. I heard her snap back and him and smirked at her not letting him verbally beat her down further before he left and slammed the door on the way out. Then I heard her tv coming on.

I looked back at my phone and hit stop as the red light went off. I held the phone close to me as I debated on going over there to see if she was okay but that would indicate that I knew and HADN'T tried something IF she had wanted me to. I couldn't take that risk. So instead if she asked I would tell her I had my headphones on and didn't hear anything which technically was true…I had headphones and they were on, but I just wasn't using them for that purpose. I just hoped that she would understand in the end when it came to light.

Though I will admit I was proud of her for standing up for herself and NOT letting him continue to demean her like he owned her. Hell, when she snapped back I almost clapped on her behalf but feared it would give ME away. No, I listened and made sure she would be physically okay form him…even if some part of me wished he acted out so I COULD have beat him down for hurting someone so nice and sweet…and beautiful.

I had to admit she was very beautiful and very attractive. Seeing her leave out this morning had been nice and part of me wanted to chat with her but that would be in due time. I didn't want my immediate involvement in her life make HIM hurt her just for having a male friend. He yelled at her for being around family, I could only imagine how he'd response to her having a male friend, especially one that lived NEXT to her.

Besides I did want to get to know her better. She obviously worked hard for herself and was there for her family which spoke to me of loving, caring and devotion. Things that I liked in a woman myself. I shook my head of that and reminded myself that she did have a boyfriend and even if they broke up soon, which part of me hoped they did, it would be a little bit before she'd even want to date again.

I was okay with that though. Something just told me she'd be worth the wait…if she was ever interested. Once thing was for certain though. Their relationship was definitely strained and turbulent. It sounded like a volcano ready to erupt unsuspectingly. I just hoped that when THAT time came I was there to prevent him from causing her actual physical harm. It made my blood boil just thinking about it. I held up the file folder I had and though to myself out loud, "Diamond is bad news…"

Usagi POV

After that explosive argument I decided to just be work focused and refused to answer his texts or calls until he could act like an adult and not rage out for stupid shit. I wanted to send out a text to tell him not to call or text as I didn't want to talk to him till he apologized but I also didn't want to end up in another argument when I was still upset about our last argument. I decided to just be work focused and ignore him till he apologized and that's exactly what I did. I ignored him every time he texted me or called.

I ignored anything that wasn't what I was looking for. If he wanted to act like a stubborn ass then let him but I wasn't dealing with it. I had more important things to do this week. I let work absorb me as it went by and in a flurry of more events and meetings the week came to another close. I was mentally drained, emotionally drained thanks to Diamond but thankfully I had the weekend off.

I tried to configure a way to avoid Diamond this weekend besides running to my parent's place on Sunday. If I came over two full weekends in a row they'd wonder what was up. They knew I was a routine person, so it would be unusual. Thankfully he didn't show up on Saturday. I had shut everything down to make it look like no one was home though the car in the parking spot was a dead giveaway.

Still I was glad for the reprieve. I used the time to do some cleaning of the bedroom and the bathroom before watching some tv. So when I went to my parents on Sunday that's when I had a shocker. I arrived around noon to their place and we went out back to enjoy some barbecuing. I loved the hot sauces my father used to flavor the chicken and steaks, so good. Well it would have been if we all hadn't lost track of time and let the food burn on the grill and it was beyond Cajun style to.

We laughed it off and figured to just order in for the evening. So when the doorbell rang I looked at them as I wondered if they were expecting someone. Sensing that they weren't I looked out the peep hole and saw much to my utter shock Diamond. I was seriously debating on even opening it when my father, who was watering the garden came out front to water the roses and lilies my mother had planted up there.

Having no choice now as he tried to make small talk with my father I opened the door up, "Diamond." I noted with obvious shock in my voice. He shot a trying to be nice and cordial look to me as he introduced himself to my father. "I didn't know Usagi was seeing anyone." My father looked at me stunned now to, "It was fairly recently. I was just waiting for the right time when we were ready for that." Which I was even debating if there ever was going to be that now as they both walked into the house together.

There was something seriously wrong here. I NEVER told Diamond where my family lived. I said a roundabout area but nowhere near close enough to locate them with a simple online search. I was very leery of him now and texted my friends what I did know about him further to look him up online. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be here. I wondered if he had followed me here, but I had left hours ago. IF he did that would have meant that he waited around for hours before getting the gall to come up to the house.

They took the information and looked him up for me as I acted like everything was fine. I could tell Diamond was trying to get to know my parents, so I let it go for now but still was incredibly warry on his presence here. He acted the perfect gentleman though. He was thoughtful on what to ask and responding to questions about us. You'd honestly think he was my loving boyfriend and that the argument we had was nonexistent.

I was so stunned not only by his presence but by how he was acting. It was a complete 180 from our fight. He was sweet, caring, even insisted on helping my mother with the dishes and talked to my father on what was going on in the world. I noted it to the girls as Makoto suspected that either A; he was putting up a front for my parents to get back into my good graces, B; he was legitimately trying to get back into my good graces or C; he had followed me there and got bored waiting for me to come out, so he went in.

Either way I was not getting the best vibes from it. Ami was busy looking him up and even jokingly, or rather half joke half seriously threw into the search engine 'mental disorders' to try to configure what the hell was going on. while she researched I put up the positive front to until 'Dr. Jekyll' decided that 'Mr. Hyde' could come out and it definitely didn't sit well with my parents. We had ended up ordering pizza for everyone and my father suggested he and I go to get the pizzas since there were going to be three.

Father insisted we take one back with us for leftovers. As he and I prepared to leave Diamond actually asked why I had to go. Trying to make it low enough to only be heard by me but my mother over heard him, "Oh no worries Diamond – san, Usagi will be back and I won't bite." She was trying to make him feel better in her own little way. He gave a near crack of a smile and stated, "Right I just…" he looked at me for my nudge to want to stay but I didn't see the problem he was having.

Not to mention I wasn't in the mood to continue that discussion here and at my parents place no less. I didn't want them to walk in on us fighting when they came back with the pizza, not to mention I don't think they would have been comfortable leaving us both here alone when they barely knew him. It would be disastrous, and I was avoiding that. "I prefer to have her near me." he even looped his arm around me and pulled me to his side and away from my father as we were at the door.

Obviously, the mood became tense and a tad uncomfortable as my parents were unsure as to what to do as he wasn't relenting so I said, "Don't worry about it." I shrugged his arm off and played it off to as I stated, "We won't be more than 30 minutes." We were ready to leave out when he protested again. Only this time more insistent even as his eyes got that look in them again. whether he was aiming for it or not he was giving everyone a bad vibe.

"Usagi…I was hoping we could have some time together…" he gave me a very insistent gaze that I knew my parents noticed and were developing their own unsure feelings about. "No worries we can set up a date later on this week." I brushed it off and sent him a 'let it go' smile so that he would get it and not get into an argument in front of my parents no less. They would not have it.

"Or…" he grasped onto my hand firmly as he finished with, "Your parents could go get the pizzas and we could stay here and finish our last talk." his voice was steady but held a hint of determined anger. It wasn't lost on my over protective parents who were beginning to tense themselves, "Diamond – san…" my father spoke, a slight warning in his tone, "She will be back soon." Unfortunately, I saw that tick in his eyes and before I could say anything he remarked, "Fine…" he released my hand.

"You know what I'm not feeling well. I think I'll head home. Usagi." He began to walk out as he looked at me expectantly to walk with him, "I'll talk with you later." I stood rooted to my spot at the door not leaving my parents side. He walked away without so much as another word as we all were left feeling uneasy, "Is he okay?" my mother asked me. I wasn't sure, so I simply responded, "I'll talk to him about it, so sorry about that." I was seriously debating on cutting Diamond out of my life for good if he didn't stop this weird behavior.


	6. blossoming friendship & the pot explodes

**AimlesslyGera** : a lot of people feel that way. Lol

 **Ssmith724** : I'm glad you do, it makes me happy to make you all happy. In most of the fanfic's her independence comes from her situations that she's thrown into in this one she's independent due to her upbringing and how she was raised. She does what she can to give people chances, case in point Diamond, till they hit the end of her tether and she's had enough. Thank you and hopefully you do.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : your so sweet. I wanted to make her strong while still trying to be there and want to work on the relationship even if it is doomed she still tries but also doesn't let herself get consumed by his antics. Close but not an agent, you'll all find out soon enough. Her father while knows some also knows of how independent she is and figures that if anything were to go wrong she'd tell him so he worries but not full on worries.

 **CassieRaven** : you say the very thing my sisters wanted to do to me for dating my ex. And it sucks but its true cause abuse doesn't necessary mean physical but emotional and mental abuse can happen to and she's getting it firsthand but she' seeing it now.

 **NikkiBC** : I know the feeling, I do that with certain updated stories to. 😊 I guess I didn't disguise Mamoru's bit very well. Lol you may get your wish. 😉

 **phillynz** : Nope not going to be easy at all.

 **jessielee14** : there's more jam-packed stuff a coming. He does have a secret that will be coming out eventually. Diamond is losing his control over her so he acted out and for him that tends to happen slowly and gradually. No and yes, but I understand. Lol as for the vampire story I've actually been bouncing ideas off of a guy I'm hoping I can have as a boyfriend in a very serious relationship and your right we came up with two antagonists. 😊

 **TropicalRemix** : she'll get it but he will definitely – you know what you can read it coming up.

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : lmao…that is one hell of a saying. Lol no worries there wont be much more stroking coming. Prepare for your blood to boil over in this one. I would love to say the same abut my family with a new boyfriend but since my dad recently broke up with his ex he's on this 'need to create projects and do things to keep mine off her' phase. She really screwed him over so I'd honestly right now hate to show up with a boyfriend and show him off to someone who's only going to think internally 'lovely, she has a great guy and I have nothing'.

 **MoonMama89** : oh yes there's definitely going to be lots of usa-mamo time coming up. I really didn't disguise mamo's role very well. Lol thanks.

 **Bubble** **Princess** : probably about the same time other women in her position have…till they've had enough. She questions it cause she wants to give him a chance but believe me the pots done on this one. so to speak. And she does.

 **Krys7** : oh yeah and here's comes her latest hint.

 **keotaka1** : don't worry. 😉

13 reviews, sweet! Glad you all are liking this cause things are about to come to a blow here, please let me know what you think, read and review.

Obsessed and dangerous ch.6

Usagi POV

I had been thinking about Diamond's actions since I started to drive home. Trying to excuse it. Trying to explain it away but each time I did it got worse as I realized I shouldn't have to try so hard to excuse him. My friends still hadn't been able to locate him online and it bothered them they that couldn't pull up a history on him. At least nothing specific enough to find him that is so I was left in a weird middle ground of confusion.

I told myself to sleep on it for tonight and talk to him about it tomorrow after work. That's how much I was feeling the need to talk this out and get past it or if necessary cut him out. So when I got back to my place there was no life to be seen near his place. No lights on or anything. I figured he went to a bar or something so I promptly ignored it and went towards my door. I looked over and found Mamoru's truck gone and figured he was still out somewhere. Though I disliked to admit it I wished he was there.

I could have really used a guy's perspective and understanding for Diamond's actions but at the same time I did just meet him so I didn't think it would be fair to ask him things like that when he barely knew me let alone Diamond. So I went inside my place. I didn't think about the lesser effort it took to unlock the door until I turned the lights on and saw Diamond sitting on the bar stool at my counter.

I was pretty positive I had a tiny stroke at the sight of him in my place. My hands flew to my chest to stop the sudden fearful rapid pounding in my chest as I stuttered and jumped a bit. My keys suddenly felt like the only defensive weapons I had and were now aimed and ready for a fight. "Diamond!" I screeched. He was just sitting there casually as I caught my breath and wondered how the fuck he got inside.

I was beyond livid by this as he turned to look at me. His face angry as he glared. The drink in his hands now gone as he gulped it down. I wondered now if he was drunk, "So why didn't you come back with me?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but really he sounded like a caged animal ready to pounce if given the signal. "I…" I suddenly felt weary of being around him and wanted him out now.

"Why didn't you leave out with me?" he demanded more loudly this time. "Because I was there to visit my parents. You came in uninvited and even after my parents were gracious enough to let you into their home you still caused a scene and left abruptly." I explained, not letting him think he could get away with this. I was upset by his actions and him appearing here - "How did you get in here?" I asked. Not only curious but creeped out that he got into my place without a key or anything else.

 _What did he do pick the fucking lock?_ "Don't change the subject!" he threw the glass into the fridge causing it to break on impact. I jumped again involuntarily. "When I tell you to do something or even hint at it you OBEY!" he yelled at me. Now I was pissed, "Sorry, not the type to jump through hoops on command." I stated sarcastically. I was on edge now and pissed off at him for this. Him being in here without my permission was unacceptable and put me on edge more so than ever before.

"Are you yelling at me?" he demanded starting to stalk up to me. I held my ground angrily. "I will do whatever I want in my place!" I snapped back. He looked ready to raise his hand to me and that was enough. I had had it with him today, "I don't know if your drunk and that's why your giving me attitude or what but this is UNACCEPTABLE!" I yelled back. "How dare you order me about like I'm a damned dog!" for starters.

"How dare you act as you did around my parents!" I poked him in the chest on each point I made going forward. If he thought he was going to make me feel bad he had another thing coming. "I - " he started, "NO! YOU SHUT UP I'M TALKING NOW!" I screamed loud enough to make him back down a bit. Good. "How dare you be disrespectful to me in my own home AND…" I took a breath, "If anything you owe my parents an apology for being rude and ridiculous." I saw him gulp…good.

Be afraid of me. You need to for how this has turned, "I mean seriously what man can't be parted from his girlfriend for 30 fucking minutes and makes a stink about it in front of her parents no less?!" he seemed to visibly shrink back a bit. "Perhaps I overstepped my bounds…I just missed you…" he tried. I was trying to be reasonable but what was reasonable about this whole thing? "AND HOW THE FUCK did you get into my home?!" I demanded from him. Now he visibly gulped.

"You didn't shut your door fully. It may have looked closed but it wasn't. I only realized it when I knocked on it to visit you. I was a little tipsy when I came over to talk and didn't pay attention that you weren't back yet." He sounded like he was regretting his decision to be in here but I was still highly upset by this. I could have sworn up and down the spectrum that the door was fully locked and shut when I left earlier.

When he tried to pull me into his arms for a hug and kiss I felt the need to be far from him and rejected the hug. I pushed him away and saw the anger on his face from it but didn't care. "I need time to think…" I muttered. I knew I had to get him out and keep him out of my place now. It didn't feel right anymore. "Get out." I ordered him, not asked ordered. "Usa…" he tried now in a gentler voice, completely opposite from where he was previously at. Dr. Jekyl once more. I didn't care though. "I can't deal with you acting this way." I told him.

When he didn't immediately move I had it, "We need to talk about this." he tried to sound stern with me, like he was talking to an errant child and not dealing with a pissed off girlfriend, "No. you need to leave so get out." He wasn't budging. _Did he not think I was serious?_ "I know your upset and - " I arched my brows in a 'duh, now leave!' motion but he didn't move so I shouted, "Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" I shouted till he finally left out of my apartment as I slammed and locked the door on him.

I put the chain up to prevent his re-entry if he used whatever method he used before to get in. I felt shaken and called my friends up. If I told my parents they freak and I couldn't have that. I could handle this myself. No answer so I left a voicemail for them to call me back when they could. So when a knock sounded at my door I feared it was Diamond and shouted, "Leave me alone Diamond!" only it wasn't him.

"Usagi?!" the voice was Mamoru. I opened the door to see him and let him in. "Are you okay I heard a LOT of shouting when I got back here?" his hands on my arms as he came in and closed the door. I wanted to tell him everything but I didn't know where to begin. "Sorry I just…" I didn't know why now I was starting to tear up a bit. "Its fine I'm right here." He soothed as he rubbed my arms gently.

Trying not to overstep any bounds. I grasped onto his arms as the one thing that bothered me the most flew from my mouth, "I always check the door…always…how did he…?" I put a hand to my mouth and went to sit on the couch. The argument we had catching up to me as everything began to sink in. "Can I get you a water?" he asked as I sat down, "Glasses are in the cupboard by the fridge." I muttered as he left to get me some water.

When he brought it back I gulped several sips down before putting it on the coffee table in front of me. "What happened? Your shaking a bit." He pulled the small throw cover from the couch and put it around my form. I hadn't even realized I was shaking. "Diamond and I had a fight…a bad one." I began, "Sorry I shouldn't be throwing this stuff at you." I tried to pull back only to find him saying, "Its fine please, whatever you're comfortable with." That's when I told him about the dinner with my family.

"Wow…" he stated, "Then when I came in tonight he was already in here." I had to admit that had scared me. "He has a key to your place?" Mamoru questioned. I looked at him dead in the face, "No." letting him know I was not only as shocked as he was now but that I didn't honestly believe his 'not fully shut' story. "He said I didn't fully shut it and only knew it wasn't cause he was tipsy when he came over." I explained.

Mamoru looked pissed… "I know I don't know him all that well nor you, but you have to know that something is wrong. That's not right and honestly I don't believe his story. Every time, at least with my door when I leave, there's a very noticeable clicking sound it makes." I then remembered when I did shut it that I thought I heard that sound when it locked but the sound of the wood to wood shutting over compensated it.

"I'm inclined NOT to believe it either but if it's not true then…" I looked at him with worry in my eyes, I couldn't hide it no more than I could have stopped myself from yelling at Diamond just moments ago. "How'd he get in?" my voice was lower now, fear etching into it even as Mamoru pulled me in for a hug. One of comfort and blossoming friendship. "Unfortunately there are ways if you know how to, to bypass locks. Is he a locksmith or something?" he asked me. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

Standing up I fell into a small rant, uncaring of how I appeared or sounded. Dropping the throw blanket to the ground as my fear and aggravation levels were higher than usual. It was as if things since the start were finally hitting me with Diamond and I was berating myself on how lax I had been with him. "I don't know." I swiped at the small tear that fell from my eye before he could see it. Before I could acknowledge its existence. I didn't want to acknowledge it because in the end I felt that I had deserved it for letting this happen.

"It's stupid and probably bad judgement on my part but I don't know what he does. I don't even know his last name. My friends can't find him online. He can somehow get into my place without me presence…" I indicated the door, "And somehow he knew where my parents lived. As much as I hate it, I'd rather him have followed me there than the possibility of something worse that he can do to find out things about me." I was pacing about back and forth as Mamoru listened to me quietly before I sat back down.

"Gomen…I shouldn't be laying this on you I just…I guess I'm trying to figure out if that was really more him being drunk or…" I didn't finish the sentence, "Or he's slipped up and you're seeing him for who he is." Mamoru voiced the words that deep down inside I wanted to voice but didn't know existed. I looked at him with acceptance in my eyes, "I didn't know what to call it…" I said softly.

"Something was off when we first met, especially with how we met but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt…now I wonder if that was a big mistake." I voiced my doubts of Diamond and mines' relationship. "How did you two meet?" he asked. I explained the first meeting and he seemed wishy washy on telling me his own opinion, "Please just say what's on your mind." I told him.

"I know some people have strange meetings more often than you'd think but in all honesty from what I've heard, and from what I just heard…" he thumbed in the direction of where Diamond's place was, "Cut him loose. Something isn't right and you obviously sense it. I know your trying to be nice and give him the benefit of the doubt because you like him but no man, no real true man should ever be like that with the woman he's in a relationship of any kind with." I nodded knowing the truth of it.

"My guess is its going to go one of two ways, one he'll realize he's being a complete dick, which he is, or secondly he could decide to take his uncheck aggression to the next level and I just don't want to see you any more emotionally hurt…or worse…" he left the last part unsaid as I accepted his words, "Arigato." I said, giving a half a smile. "I was already debating on cutting him out of my life…I think I just need some time to think. Weigh the pros and cons before telling him once and for all what will be happening." I told him.

"I think that's a good idea…" he surmised. "Let me guess you think I should just straight up dump him?" I voiced, wondering if he was holding back on what he wanted to really say, "It's not my place to say…I just want you to be careful." He went for the neutral safe way out of that one. I sighed, "What happened to the days of finding the right guy, going through that small dating window, realize you're in love and get swept off your feet?" I asked in a half serious half joking manner.

I sat back against the couch as I wrapped the throw back over me, shucked my shoes off and curled my feet under me. I figured it was out of instinctive reaction that he pulled me into his arms and remarked, "I miss those days to…trying to find the right girl when its either jumping from guy to guy for them or the ones that get knocked up to secure a guy are apparently the new trends." His words were truthful, yet sad as well.

"I only know that last part cause some girls have done that to friends of mine." He explained even though I hadn't asked, "When I moved here I was so focused on the move that when he came along I couldn't think about his actions to much. His behavior. Then…oh I don't know…he has me so confused yet something tells me deep down what I know what it is that I have to do…almost like I know the answer but I haven't acknowledged it to myself yet so the answer isn't there for me to see you know?" I muttered.

"Listen if it helps…whenever you decide to…" I glanced at him as he held me still, though loosely that way if I wanted to separate I could with ease, "I know a friend that's a professional lock smith. If you want, when you want he can take care of those locks for you." I smiled, "I thank you for that but I can't afford to buy new locks right now." my only real security right now since I didn't completely believe Diamond's story, was the metal chain that would stop him and give me a sense of peace.

"No worries…it'll be on the house." He smiled, letting me know I didn't have to worry about that. I couldn't help but smile at his trying to make me feel better. Placing my hand over his I remarked, "Arigato…if and when I decide to do that I'll let you know. I don't think Diamond will try something again so stupid…" I hoped not anyways. He bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something.

"Nani?" I asked, "Nothing." He regarded. "Tell me." I ordered gently. He seemed to take a moment and gauge if he should or not but sighed and relented, "It's just that if a guy is willing to do it once…" he didn't want to finish the sentence, "He'll do it again." I finished for him, "It's just that there is still a chance he could do it again…that's all. He probably won't though." He tried to make it sound less worse than what was being implied.

When I looked outside and saw the moon light shining through I sighed myself, "I think I've taken up enough of your time…" he looked back and saw the moon light himself, "Its nothing, in fact I still have some time if you'd like." I smiled at his want to be there for me, "You have no idea how thankful I am for your kind words and presence right now, maybe another night. I need to wash up anyways and prep up for work tomorrow." Letting him go that way he didn't think I was some simpering little girl.

"It's no problem in fact…" he pulled out his phone, "If you ever need me you can call or text me okay? Even if it's for random bullshit." I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I gave him my number as he texted me 'hey' with it back. "And if you ever want to just hang out I'm right next door." his smile was infectious. "I'm sure your girlfriend would love that." I stated jokingly to the any time to come over part.

He smiled, "Don't have one...last girlfriend decided that my former best friend was better suited for her." I was stunned by that, "Wow…that's…that…ouch. Sorry." He waived it off, "No biggie. It was over a year ago and it wasn't like we were together for very long, so it is what it is." He seemed like he was fine with it, so I didn't press on. "This move over here was just so I could be closer to work, so it was all good all around." I nodded in understanding and got up to escort him out.

He had been there for me in a time of need even when I didn't realize I'd need it. Besides I'm sure my friends were going to be calling me later on or texting me, so I really did have several things to take care of beforehand. "Thank you again for being here for me. I guess I needed it more than I thought I did." he gave me a friendly hug, "Any time. And hey, listen, if you need to I do have a spare room…just food for thought."

For a moment I wondered how HE had a spare room but knew that these apartments weren't all identical just similar so I let it go as he left out back to his place. I shot a look towards Diamond's apartment and saw no lights on. _Probably sleeping off his hangover or something…_ I mused to myself. I hoped that was all it was. Hoping that he would be preparing an apology for his actions and wanted to make it up to me.

Diamond POV

I slammed the door to my place as I looked around for something to hit. To throw. To destroy. I gripped my hair and nearly tore it out in my absolute frustration. In fact, I knew I had actually tore some of the hairs from my head. The white strands were falling to the floor as I went over the weekend in my head. Well the last week really. Choosing her job over me. choosing her friends over me…choosing her family over me.

 _Just like the others…_ that other part of my brain whispered. The obsessive part. The one that wanted no needed absolute control over every matter. I went into my room and saw my little wall of love. I looked at it this past week as I decorated and created it. Pictures of her when she came home. Of her asleep in bed next to me. Of her with her parents when we were together over there. So many fond images of her.

I looked down and saw the few things of hers that I had managed to procure from her place before we fought. A lock of her hair that she didn't know I snipped from the last time we slept together. Her wet panties from our first night having sex. I had snuck them away from her once she changed to new ones. Then on a piece of paper I had spritz her perfume that she wore on our dates together.

It was barely there now but it was all I had till I could get her to not be upset with me. I knew I had crossed that line when I showed up at her place. It's not like I had a key, but we needed to talk, and I entered using my old tricks without even thinking about it. It didn't help that I had been drinking a bit to. She was definitely scared when she came in but then her temper flew through the roof and I had to bit back on a few choice words so that I could work on getting back into her good graces.

I had showed up to her parent's place after I followed her there. While I had already located them beforehand I didn't really care about where they lived but when she didn't come out after a few hours I got bored and decided to go in and be the loving boyfriend. Plus, I really wanted to talk with her about us. I didn't care about some stupid pizzas I just wanted to have her with me and let my anger get the better of me. The look her parents gave me was similar to those questioning me as a person.

I hated it. Then when she wouldn't leave with me and then insisted that I had to apologize to them! I didn't care. They weren't my concern and she didn't seem to get that. I looked towards the bed and looked at the new cuffs I bought. Set at each end of the four-poster bed. It was a new tactic I was trying out. I was trying to do this without having to kill anyone else. I didn't want to have to but I didn't like, no, I couldn't stand being kept away from what I really wanted. What I needed…and that was now her.

She was in my gut. My heart. My head…she would do as I asked or she would know…she would know…just like the last one. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the negative feelings I was having once more. I just needed to get her to talk to me. Explain myself and NOT scare her off again. I touched one of the picturesque images of her. Caressed the smooth texture, imagining it was her.

I had to wait it out first. I hated to do it, but I had to. She was upset and wouldn't be focused on trying to make this better. I would give her the week. Let her think I had thought over my actions and felt remorse for them. Get her to let her guard down…wait till she was…vulnerable. Then when that moment came…I looked at the bed…imagining all the wicked things I could do to her body…making her mine…forever.

As much as I wasn't a fan of dealing with noisy kids I would plant one in her if that's what it took to keep her tied to me. She'd never be rid of me after that. I'd be in her mind. Her gut. And eventually be the only thing in her heart. I couldn't help the tiny half cracked smile I had. After all there's a reason why they call it 'Stockholm syndrome'. I planned to use it to my fullest advantage this time.

No more pussy footing around like I had done before. no coming close to getting caught either like last time. "Your mine…Usa…" I murmured as I looked at the images and unbuttoned my pants before grabbing her panties and wrapped the fabric around my hardening shaft. I would have her again. And again. And again…till all she knew was me. "And no one will be able to stop me." by the time anyone had a clue she'd be gone, and no one would know how close she really would be from everyone to. I had plans to make.

Usagi POV

I had gotten through the rest of the week without a peep really from Diamond. It had been shockingly peaceful. It wasn't till Saturday he sent out a text that read 'gomen…for everything…' well it was a start I guess. I replied back 'it's going to take a little bit more than a 'gomen' to let u back in fully'. I wanted him to know he was on thin ice and it was beginning to crack under his feet….metaphorically speaking.

He sent back a reply stating he understood and nothing more was heard for the rest of the day. I was glad in all honesty. I had even begun talking more with Mamoru as a good friend. He really was there for me and I truly felt like I had a good friend within him. There was still a level of attraction there but it was getting buried under the need to make a friendship form fully and to see if my relationship with Diamond was salvageable.

He still texted me and made me laugh when I had a few slow work days. Mamoru that is. I found myself appreciating how comfortable he was making me feel. It really did feel like I had somehow I could talk to about things with. He even came over for a movie night. A comedy he picked to keep the mood light and sweet for me. You'd think I was actually going through a break up with how extra nice he was being and when I called him out on it he laughed and merely said 'this is just how I roll'.

I had a good friend in him and he in me. I just kept the friendship away from Diamond lest he get jealous and I didn't want to get into an argument over such things. It was bad enough he was being obvious of his jealousy of choosing my parents over him I didn't want him to be jealous over this as well. Plus, it was like I said before to Mamoru, I kind of knew what I should do with Diamond but I wasn't ready to make that step yet. I wasn't ready to acknowledge it though my parents were ready and made it known.

That had been a long conversation when I hung out on Sunday. Well more like a long lecture on his obvious dependency issues that had no place in a healthy, stable relationship. I admired my parents relationship, fresh out of college they married and well yeah. I wanted that for myself and I asked myself the question they asked me 'Do I see a future with Diamond?'. Then just like now as I sat at my work desk I didn't yet I did have an answer.

It wasn't till lunch time approached that I received a text from Diamond 'I have 2 tickets to a new club in Okinawa tonight, please come w/me'. He asked. I decided this would be the final and last chance no matter what. If he couldn't be a civil good boyfriend then I was done with him and he was just going to have to deal with it. I accepted the invite for this evening and stated I would be ready at my place by seven since I didn't have anything late planned afterwards. I figured even if it was a work night we did need to talk.

Though I will admit something felt different about tonight. I didn't want to put too much stock into what might or might not happen. Work went by relatively easy so when I left out it wasn't ridiculously late and I had time to get changed into something for a night club. Throwing on a bandage looking top that still covered everything and wouldn't make me look like a street walker, and a pair of hip hugging jeans, a little sex appeal while not giving the impression of 'here to fuck'.

That paired with some peep toed boots and I looked good and ready to roll out when and if needed. I grabbed a jacket since the evenings were starting to get a tinge bit cooler. Diamond met me outside my place as he acted a remorseful gentleman. I looked over to see Mamoru peeking through his curtains and giving his own nod. The look in his eyes stating 'I'm here for you if you need me'. It felt reassuring as we left.

I avoided looking for too long so that Diamond wouldn't act out. We took Diamond's care to the night club. Parking was easy since it was a Monday and there were hardly any patrons in there. I honestly felt glad and relaxed as over-crowded areas weren't a huge thing for me. I wasn't a fan of getting bumped around a lot. When we found a table Diamond signaled for the waitress to bring us some drinks.

"No drinking alcohol for me tonight, I have work in the morning." I told him, "Nonsense, that's easily over 12 hours away. You can handle a drink or two." He brushed off my words as he ordered me a sex on the beach and himself a vodka. While my drink was a lighter one I wasn't a fan of his being pushy. Deciding to ignore it I saw that they did have a food menu up there and saw fries on it.

I knew that certain foods were great for absorbing alcohol so I signaled for the waitress, "Hai, can I get an order of fries to?" she took the order as Diamond looked at me, "I'm a little hungry you mind?" I asked. "Nope." Though he looked like he did. "Listen Usagi…" the fries came as the waitress gave us the drinks to. I started to eat the fries as I drank to kill off any buzz I might get from it.

The crowds were starting to come in as it was getting later on. Still not a lot of people but enough to get more onto the dance floor they had. There were a few tables but far more dance space. "I'm really sorry for how I acted at your parents." _Here we go._ I began to eat to give him time to talk, "I think I misjudged what bounds to cross and let my own personal goals of just wanting to talk to you get in the way. I'm really good with parents." He expressed. He did look regretful of his actions that evening.

"I just…I've never liked or wanted to be with someone as much as I do with you." I was still uneasy about things especially considering our fights. "It's why I get a little 'extra' sometimes with you." He looked a tad nervous now as he grasped my non-eating hand. "I don't want to lose you…ever…" I looked up at him with that last word spoken. There was something in his eyes that was…dark…and not hot mysterious dark either.

"I would love to make it up to you so how about I start with a dance?" he asked just as the waitress came up. "Sorry sir there was a problem with your card." She looked professional but nervous to. I figured it was from not wanting to have to tell a customer that. Diamond looked ticked but stood up and said, "I'll handle this. Be right back. Meet you on the dance floor?" he suggested. I smiled as he left.

I was half way through my fries and barely felt anything from the drink so I instead got up and began to hit the dance floor. I found that to my right was a group of guys fresh off work and while some looked already sloshed from a long Monday the rest weren't. Though some I could tell were already on the dance floor. I wasn't much for dancing alone but as the song was up-beat I figured to try to let lose a little.

Dancing in the pep toe heels I was in I still danced decently well. In my error however I backed up a foot to many into one of the guys from the table out on the floor. I gasped as his drink, whatever it was, splashed mostly on my back and down into my jeans. He was so drunk though that he didn't even notice. Red in the face and eyes glazed over I don't think he even knew that he was on the dance floor.

He was just laughing and I don't even think at me. He was that drunk. "Hi!" he yelled at me, smile on his face as he slurred his words together, saliva in the corners of his mouth from how drunk he already was. He was sloshed and as I looked back behind him at his friends I saw the yager on the table and how half was already gone. It was pretty easy to figure out it was mostly in the friend in front of me. "You two are pretty." He slurred. _Two?_ That's when it hit me his vision was even doubling on him.

"Yeah definitely blind, leg-less stinking drunk." I decided to take pity on him and take him back to his table where his friends were that way he wouldn't accidentally piss off the wrong person on the dance floor. Looping his arm around my shoulder I pulled and dragged his body back over to them. He stumbled several times and almost knocked me over with how badly drunk he was, "What did you do drink before AND after you got here?" I muttered. Not that he or anyone could hear me. The music was that loud.

Diamond POV

I got our drinks for the evening as I planned to make things up to her before convincing her that I wanted to move forward by having her move in with me. What better way to get her back than to tie her to me for good. I looked to the dance floor as I set our drinks down only to see her wrapped up in the arms of another man. He was leaning heavily against her as she walked with him to a table.

I was outraged. This guy had the nerve to try and steel my girlfriend. I wasn't having it. I knew my anger was out of control but I didn't care. The alcohol was fueling my body as I made my way towards them. They even seemed to now be talking to his friends. She looked annoyed by it but plastered on a fake smile. But he wasn't letting go of her. It irritated me to no end causing me to see red on site.

Once I got up there I pulled the guy from her and slammed my fist into his face repeatedly. I ignored the onlookers who gave us space as I repeatedly punched him in the face. I could feel his blood begin to coat my hand as I grabbed onto his shirt and continued to punch. It wasn't till Usagi screamed at me and pulled me forcibly away along with two of his friends that the red haze finally dissipated some. I looked over to her and saw the anger and fear in her eyes at my actions towards him.

Usagi POV

I had never seen such a scene happen before in front of my eyes. One minute I was ready to leave the drunkard with his friends the next moment I almost fell over as Diamond came up behind us out of nowhere and began to hammer the drunkard with his fist. The drunk's friends were so stunned, as I was, that no one did anything for the first several punches before we sprang into action.

It took three of us to pull Diamond off of him. The alcohol he had consumed seemed to give him super strength as he tried to continue to beat down the drunk guy. In truth the drunkard literally was knockout after the FIRST punch. As soon as he hit the floor he was out like a light. It was Diamond that turned him over to lay more unnecessary punches on him that made us all shocked by the brutal violence of his actions.

Once Diamond stopped the drunk guy was being helped up by two friends and the other three acted as a necessary barricade to protect them. When Diamond turned on me I couldn't help but fear him. This was my last clue I needed to get away and keep him far away as I could. I backed away and held my hands up like 'I'm out, I'm done'. "Goodbye Diamond." I said as I backed away preparing the leave.

The guys behind him even saw that I was bailing on the jackass that hurt their friend and turned their only anger towards him. I figured they would keep him distracted so I turned and fled. I was done with him. Attacking a man for no good reason and continuing to attack him when it was clear the man was passed out was over the top and made me itching to leave and NEVER be with Diamond again.

I was ten feet from the door when he caught up to me. Grabbing my arm in a near bruising grip in the process. Several onlookers were ready to intervene if necessary but I held my ground. I didn't want to show any more fear than I already had. "Where the hell are you going?" he demanded, not letting up on his grip. "I thought women liked to see idiots that hit on them getting beat up by their boyfriend?" he pulled me in closer to him. I looked at him and finally saw that measure of what I had seen before but hadn't known how to identify.

His mind at the tipping point into psychosis. I wrenched my arm as harshly as I could from his grip to break free and slammed back with my words, "In case you DIDN'T happen to notice that man was too drunk to recognize anything let alone DEFEND himself from a punch in the face. He was way beyond drunk and you ruthlessly attacked him for no reason! You acted out in a blind rage for NOTHING!" my snapping words were fueled by my anger and from what I saw, "Seriously who does that?" I demanded.

I began to walk away again, just wanting to go home now and forget this happened and block his ass from my life for good. I made the mistake of turning my back on him as he grabbed my arm in a stronger hold this time and hauled me up towards him, "I do! And considering how much embarrassment I've faced tonight for YOU I think a little reward is necessary." His toothy grin had the undesired effect of making me nauseous.

I had to hold my stomach contents down as I pulled away again. I couldn't believe I had, well now definitely HAD, such a possessive, controlling dick for a boyfriend. I didn't want his hands ever on me again now, "Let go." I ordered in low threatening tones. Trying to evade him smoothly without further malice. I wanted to go home, lock everything and hide in my bed. It was a bit childish I knew but it's how I felt right now.

"In fact…" he tightened his grip and twisted it to prevent me from escaping with the ease I did last time. Pulling me up to face him I saw the rage, the anger and the way he viewed me now…I was a possession to him. "From now I don't even want you LOOKING at another man." I looked at him like he was crazy and I was beginning to honestly believe he was, "I think its best you come live with me now to. Keep an eye…" my heart raced with fear and panic to flee. My flight or fight response kicked in.

I wanted to fight him off and flee as fast as I could away from him. I couldn't believe at this point that I let him even touch me and now wondered several things about him that I had previously forced myself to let go of just to give him a chance…that benefit of the doubt. I let my anger give me strength to speak for me as I myself felt wound up and afraid of what he might do further.

I swung my arm around and wrenched it out of his grasp harder than before as I then kicked him in the skin and slammed my elbow into his shocked and pained face. He went down to the floor as I said, "Listen up cause I'm only saying this once. You ever, EVER come near me and mine again, you ever try to talk with me again even to apologize and I'll call the cops and report you. Stay away from me."

The only time I ever saw fear come close to entering his eyes was when I threatened him with the cops. "This isn't over…" he tried, "Its way beyond over now. And you only have yourself to thank for it. Now fuck off." I left the dance floor and the building, flagging down the nearest taxi to go home. As I looked back, making sure to keep an eye on my six as my father taught me years ago.

I noticed, thankfully, that the rest of the patrons there provided a decent amount of time for me to get away as they blocked him temporarily from getting to me when I finally hauled a taxi and got into it. If I could have I would have bought them all a drink for that, as it was I held back my tears from the encounter and tried to shake off the tingly panic feeling that was trying to take over me. I felt foolish for letting it get this far but at least it was over now. I looked up towards the night sky and saw the moon hanging there…at least I hoped so.


	7. paranoid aftermath & Diamond's attempts

**TropicalRemix** : not just yet. They have to bond first. 😊

 **Krys7** : among other things yep she will. 😉 and yes she sees things now but there is still more to come.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : I actually thought it was a perfect ending. Lol yeah I was tempted to have her go all out on him but figured that ending was better since there's still more action to come. and thanks for the compliment, this is a different story compared to my older ones so knowing that this is being well received is very wonderful.

 **MoonMama89** : yeah I was debating on how far to make him go in order to secure her to him so things will be 'implied' but not actually happen. I didn't want this to get to dark for the tones. And yes she's utterly done with him, there's no doubting or going back for her. glad the little add on pieces are working in it well. And no Diamond won't give up, it's not in him to let go.

 **jessielee14** : he was bound to snap sooner rather than later, and you'll find out soon why. And yes Mamo will be there for her, as for Diamond, I was debating on having him do that but felt that it would be a quick way to have her kick his ass when it wasn't the right timing for it. As for my *hopefully* new boyfriend, he really enjoyed bouncing ideas idea's back and forth. He really is encouraging when it comes to my writing and even tells me I should consider doing what 'princess destiny' did and get published. Though I would definitely have to change things around to avoid it from reading to much like sailor moon characters. Lol

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : he tricked her enough and she sees that now. Plus now that Mamo's more in the picture things will be changed around for her and she'll see how a real healthy relationship is and can be. Diamond sees himself as in control and needing to stay in control of aspects of lives that he doesn't understand he can't be in control of. So he's going to be there regardless. And break ups are never truly easy in the end. He's been getting better and filing up his time up with projects. Thanks. 😊

 **NikkiBC** : losing it is a loose term. Lol there is time for that coming up. 😉 and thank you, I'm glad your enjoying it. I think all my time watching 'stalker' gave me a little inspiration.

 **SaphireShimmer** : thank you, and yes the dark and deep tones were what had me curious on how you'd all like this.

 **mryann** : oh yes she's very strong and highly determined but also had a really good heart that sometimes obviously gets her into trouble. lol

9 reviews, nice, glad you guys are liking the direction this is going in, lets see what you think of what's coming next, please read and review!

Obsessed and dangerous ch.7

Usagi POV

Once I got back home I paid the taxi driver before making sure Diamond wasn't in front of my place and shot a quick glance over at Mamoru's place to see if he was at home. The lights were out so I was unsure and I wasn't about to disrupt his sleep IF he was at home. No I checked to see if Diamond was back there yet and thankfully he wasn't. I just couldn't deal with him anymore nor could I deal with him at home.

Once I got inside my own apartment I immediately blocked his number before deleting him as a contact and ensured all of my locks were in place chain and all, even locking the bathroom door as I stripped and showered. I needed to get the feeling of his hands off of me. I couldn't believe what had happened. The memory still fresh in my mind of his angry grip after he beat that guy drunk guy up.

Yes there were occasions where a guy beating up another guy was hot for a woman, IF it was deserved like if the guy was seriously hitting on her and instigated a fight with the boyfriend or hurting her in some physical manner BUT THIS was way out of line for a reaction even with the few drinks Diamond had in his system and far past deserving. I closed my eyes letting the water run down my form.

I literally had just gave him back to his friends when Diamond had done that. His punches weren't even pulled back, he was full on in rage mode and the drunkard hadn't actually done anything to deserve it. He had an arm slung around me that was only there because I was holding him up from falling flat on his face. It's why he had two friends that were getting up to get him from me. They saw how drunk he was.

Diamond's reactions and excessive force used were unjustified and to make it worse he was so far off in his anger that me yelling at him to stop un-phased him and pulling him off only nudged him. If it weren't for the guys friends I wouldn't have been able to pull him off. Then to want sex afterwards because I 'embarrassed him' when he was the one who acted out without due cause, it's not like I asked him to do it NOR does an arm slung over my shoulder give due cause for what he did…I had never felt more disgusted before.

I was so glad I was at home now as it had hit almost ten by that point. I texted my friends what had happened and that we were done with, they agreed it was time to put an end to the relationship and make sure he couldn't get back in. Making me promise to not give in even if he apologized like crazy. I agreed and deleted anything on my phone that had anything to do with Diamond…erasing his existence from my life as much as I could for now. He would only exist in memory going forward.

I decided to just focus on my job for the next few months and let this whole thing blow away. IF he was dumb enough to try to do something to me or someone I knew I would report his ass as promised. I just hoped he didn't try anything. I had to will away the anxiety bubbling up within me as I let the hot water stream over my skin. I cranked up the heat to in some semblance to burn the feeling of his hands from the evening off of me. I held myself in the shower in the smallest form of comfort I could give to myself.

This isn't how the evening was supposed to go, not even close, but I guess its better I find out the hard way instead of finding out behind closed doors and not seeing something coming or not having an escape route or other people to block him from me. I was very thankful for them for doing that. A common courtesy to seeing someone in trouble and wanting to escape from an escalating situation.

I washed myself till I was beat red before letting the water continue to burn till it started to get cooler. Only then did I shut the water off and get out. The steam in the room so thick I had trouble seeing the door. Getting out I wrapped a towel around my form before exiting and going to my room for my night clothes. I tried to force the night's events out of my head so I could get some sleep.

Unfortunately they continued to plague me even in my dreams. I woke up several times as my heart rate would pick up enough to wake me from them. No matter how many times I tried to think of work I couldn't get more than a few hours in here or there. I suddenly wished for a highly caffeinated drink just so I could function in the am. When I woke up at six I gave up on sleep and let the memories infiltrate my mind.

Recalling everything as I pulled in more memories of our time together. Signs that I had missed or ignored as at the time I didn't see the significance to them…not till towards the end when the issue with my parents began. My friends still couldn't pull up anything on him which only further concerned me. Either he was really hiding in a mass of people online or he wasn't in any records system online which these days was nearly impossible.

It made things even worse since I didn't know anything past his first name and it made me feel like even more of an idiot for NOT pressing to know more about him. Other than his first name I only knew he lived in the unit several down from mine. My friends just told me to forget about him, focus on work and find new routes to where I normally went to that he MIGHT know of just to be safe.

I hated to have to do it but I had to agree especially with the bit with my parents. I couldn't have him showing up there randomly to say or do something. Which reminded me, I texted my parents that it was over between he and I and I had never had such a response of thumbs up and good from either of them. It was rare for my mother to agree when it came to guys in my life since she wanted grandbabies so badly but she also wanted me to be in a health relationship and Diamond was definitely not it.

I went to work the next day as per usual and forced the events from my mind once more as I proceeded with my day and heard nothing. Granted I blocked him but still hearing nothing made me feel somewhat better. It wasn't till the end of the day that when I got back home I found that my couch pillows looked moved around and I panicked, checking every room, even the biggest drawers and closets I had till I was sure there was no one in my home before locking up and settling in.

"Fuck it I'm getting new locks." Now my paranoia was up and I immediately looked it up to see if I could have my locks changed and the cost of it. I was already preparing the mental numbers so I could make adjustments financially. I'd rather just be concerned about my finances rather than them AND my ex potentially being able to break in and raid my home. I'm supposed to feel comfortable in here…not like I can't even be in my own home.

I called the landlord and left a voicemail regarding my wanting to change the locks as I was pretty sure if I did I'd have to give him a key for entry for any type of police force as was required by law…depending on which region you lived in. for this one I had to notify him of the change. Looking it up I found that it would be 20,000 yen to replace the locks and while it was a tad steep at least it wasn't ridiculous.

Part of me knew he somehow had gotten into my place that day I found him here. I foolishly tried to believe him but at least now I was taking the steps to change things. Question was HOW did he get in? Was the lock to standard or was he a locksmith at some point and knew how to bypass them? So many questions I didn't know the answers to. I knew if I tried to keep thinking on it, it would just give me a headache. Though one thing definitely did make me wonder, did he pay off the landlord to let him in?

I couldn't outright claim it as I could only speculate BUT if he was in my place again AFTER this then I could definitely claim something was up. It wasn't till mid-day that I had an unknown number call me. I wasn't one to answer unknown callers so I ignored it several times till it messaged me. It was Diamond. Just when I was starting to feel a tad comfy he reared his head up again. 'gomen…gomen a sai…' was the first text.

I ignored it, 'please forgive me for my actions' was the second text I received the very next day while I was at work. Once again I ignored it. I put the phone on silent and shoved it into my purse at work. Several hours passed by till lunch so I looked at my phone and found over a dozen texts messages from him. 'I thought ud want it I'm sorry'. They were begging for forgiveness at first just like my friends said they would be.

Once more I ignored them before blocking the number it came from. No more for the rest of the day and I still made sure he wasn't by my door when I went home that evening. I then received a text from Mamoru asking how I was. I was still shaken from things so I told him what had happened and he asked if he could come over for movies alter on this week. I was hesitant on it so I said we would see.

He understood and kept the conversations light and friendly when we did talk. He didn't push only ever asked how I was feeling or doing. Granted it was like a small reminder of it but at the same time at least he was being considerate and NOT trying to act as though Diamond's actions didn't affect me. Acknowledging them and my feelings while maintaining the bounds of friendship. I appreciated that in him as I gained a sort of comfort now by talking to him. He was helping me forget about Diamond.

Or rather helping me to move past the things he did and said to me so that I would be able to move on from it and NOT feel stuck. By the middle of the week I decided to let him come over for a movie night but not till next week. I was still going through things and didn't feel a 100% comfortable having another guy around me even as a friend so soon. I was grateful that he was texting me though.

He wasn't trying to lure me, he was trying to get into my pants or telling me what to do or how I should be and feel he was simply being there for me. That friendly presence, other than my sister friends was what I needed right now. Plus still talking to a guy that WASN'T related to me gave me comfort that I still trusted the opposite sex and wasn't becoming fearful of them due to Diamond's possessive and controlling actions.

It was on Thursday that I received a delivered gift of flowers at work from Diamond. A card that read 'I miss you please come back to me' was written on it. The flowers were red roses a symbol of love. Right now though I didn't see the love I just saw desperation in disguise. Suddenly the roses just looked wrong. I hated that. I loved roses and now I was going to associate them with him whenever I saw them.

I looked up at the florist delivery woman and said, "Here…" I handed the flowers to her and signed the form, "Knock yourself out." Letting her know she could keep them for herself, "And tell the guy that sent these, Diamond, if he comes back in that he's wasting his time and to not bother sending anything else." I wrote on the back of the card he sent the flowers with 'leave me alone or I will call the cops'.

The woman looked startled by the request but accepted it and left with the roses for herself. I signed for the delivery so it would be accepted by her boss before getting back to work. What I didn't realize until later that day was that he had sent roses to my parent's home to. My father called me asking why there were roses here for me from Diamond if we were broken up. He asked if I was going to take him back and when I told him not a chance I told him to let mother have them.

'mother's crafty, she'll probably make potpourri out of them once they start to die' I texted him once I got back home. 'u sure ur ok?' he asked me. 'yeah…I just need some time to let this blow over so he'll get the message that its done with & leave me alone. I promise u were NOT getting back together'. He responded 'if u need anything were here for u. remember what I taught u growing up.' I smiled, 'I know, I remember it all…u taught me well'.

And he did and now I was starting to feel like that teaching was going to be coming in handy more than it already had. I already used some of his kicking and elbow technics in the club Diamond and I went to, to keep him from me in the aftermath of the fight. Though I wasn't going to tell my father that. He'd fear for me and want to know everything there was to know about Diamond so HE could confront him then berate me for NOT knowing enough about him in the first place.

I was already doing that to myself, had been and probably would for be for weeks to come. He'd remind me of it as 'lesson learned' for years to come to. I loved my father but he did have a habit of remind you of past failures to keep you in check if he felt it was necessary. I texted back 'Ok, love u' at the end. At least the flowers will be put to good use on both accounts." I muttered to myself and put something comical on to keep me feeling fine.

I developed new routines for work and decided on an additional route for my parents place till the weeks passed and he would get the point. I figured when he gave up I could return to them once it had been a fair enough amount of time. I was fairly confident that he would get the picture and let it and me go and pick some other girl that liked that type of personality and that was what he wanted in response and leave me be. Someone more suited for him in the long run and NOT myself cause it wasn't going to happen again.

The weekend passed without issue and I felt he was getting the point. I was even getting comfortable in the new routine and figured to keep it that way for a few more weeks just to be safe. The only ones who knew were Mamoru and my friends. Though I guess at this point he was also a friend of mine to. He had been texting me every few days to check in and see how I was still and it was nice. He made me feel relaxed and at ease. Sometimes we'd even talk till midnight or later. I really was feeling better about things.

Diamond POV

I couldn't believe none of my usual 'come back to me' tricks weren't working on her. I was stunned. I had tried sending her flowers at her work place and watched from a decent distance away to avoid being spotted, as she gave them back to the delivery woman. She then blocked me TWICE on two separate numbers making me unable to try and talk to her, or rather woe her back to me, she ignored any type of contact I tried to make with her, and when I went back to the florist to send her more flowers I was given her little message in the process.

To avoid making a scene I left out in merely a huff. I was prepared to go back into her place and confront her when I wound up seeing her have a lock smith there. I diverted and went into my place and watched through my window as she was even having her locks changed before she gave the new set of keys to the landlord as he walked away. I knew our landlord well enough by now to know that I could gain access to the keys.

What nailed me was that she knew I had been able to get in somehow, she just didn't know how yet and was making changes to prevent my re-entry. She wasn't taking any more chances and I had to admit she was a smart one. None of the others did that. They would eventually let me back in, desperate and in need of someone to love them or wanting to give me one more chance, my devilishly good looks guaranteeing it.

When the locksmith left, and she left for her parents place with a big basket and locked her door back up I knew I had precious time left before she returned and since the landlord had the new keys I knew where I had to go next. Making my way to his apartment, I did just as I did last time, not that she knew I had gone into and snuck a copy of it out. Sneaking inside which wasn't hard since he regularly kept the front part open for new tenants to rent out the apartments and saw that he was once again asleep in front of the tv.

I rolled my eyes but smirked at the sight. The bottle of saki nearly falling from his hand as some sumi wrestling show was playing loud enough to drown out my soft sounds if I made any. If only she knew what a drunken fool our landlord was, she might not have even decided to live here given how much he loved his saki. I bet if he could he'd marry it. I tip toed around the back, around the counter to find his office and therefore the keys to the tenant's apartments. Looking for it in the metal box I found her new one.

One for the regular lock and the deadbolt. As much as I wanted to take it I couldn't arouse suspicion if he did in fact check it regularly or at all really. Plus, IF he did find it missing he'd close off the only access I had in here to sneak around so I couldn't, so instead I grabbed the small chunk of clay I brought in with me to press it into carefully on both sides before returning it and leaving his office. He never once woke up from his stupor so much like last time I walked out with access to her again.

I drove to the local locksmith and gave him the impression. Of course, I got the same look as I did the last time when I did this so once more I handed him an extra 20,000 yen to make him do it. "You must lose keys with ease." He commented, clearly NOT believing that it was for that reason but going to the side to cutting it regardless. Yen spoke a lot and it spoke to locksmiths in this area.

I looked away and around the small shop I was in. He could cut a variety of keys more so than your standard hardware store could and because of that I used him and his less than honorable bribing ways to gain more access, "That I do…" he used the big machine and I could hear the gears doing their thing while I stood and waited the few minutes. He then brought it back to me as I brushed away excess metal fragments.

"Interesting that it's a completely different key type than before." He noted, the expression on his face was that of a man dealing with an even shadier one. He knew that much but had no idea how much shadier I was compared to him. "Hai." Was all I said as I pulled out an extra 10,000 yen, "Your services are helpful and so is your utter discretion on this." I remarked as he took the additional yen and pocketed it. He was a bit of a low life but not nearly anything like me. he had nothing on myself.

"I pride myself as much as I can with keeping my clients protected as much as I can with the lack of amenities." He stated as I began walking out. "She must really be something special to you to do this." I looked back at him with a tinge of shock by that remark. He looked at me, "Young woman called in here and THAT exact key was ordered for her unit to replace the old one…today as a matter of fact. Strange huh?" he noted. _She used the same lock smith services to replace it._

I walked back up and handed him 15,000 more yen, "That should ensure your utter discretion should anyone ask about it. After all THIS is for her own good." He took it and replied, "Always is." Before the bell rang signaling the next customer to come in. I gripped the key tightly as I left out, making my way back to her place. She would be at her parents now so I had several hours before she came back. If she thought this was over with she was sadly mistaken.

Once I got back her car was still gone and thankfully so was the truck that usually resided close to hers. Didn't know who's it was but that wasn't my primary focus. Though knowing the tenant was gone did give me ease in knowing I wouldn't be spotted or heard so I could go in without risk of being called on. The other tenants around the area were the type to stick to themselves and barely voiced anything.

It was pretty much a 'fend for yourself' type of community for this little area. Little did she know that to. There was a reason why these apartments were so cheap. No one really talked much. Going to her place I did a quick scan around before I unlocked the handle and the deadbolt before going in and relocking it. IF she did come back early I wanted a warning, so I could skip out through the back window or something.

I knew this was a calculated risk. She could come back earlier. Logic told me I should have waited till she was at work so I could spend more time in here, but I didn't care I just wanted to feel closer to her in some form or another and I needed this. I looked around to see she had decorated it a bit since I was last in here. Trying to keep busy since she departed from me. I was still pissed about that.

I walked through her place with practiced ease as I touched some things here and there. I started to look through some of the boxes still in there and saw the picture she had of her friends and family. So happy and loving. No old boyfriend pictures so I was content that her heart didn't hold room for an old flame that she might call back. Not that I would let her make a call out period once I had her in my place. Looking further through it I saw a few awards from her high school days.

One for second place in track and field and another for judo, also second place. Granted that had been a few years ago for her but if she regularly practiced it which I believe she did it was useful as a defense. I rubbed my jaw in recollection of it before putting it away with some distain. I might have to use other methods to detain her if she became problematic in getting her. I made sure to put it all back nicely as I saw it, so she wouldn't know I had gone through her remaining boxes, she'd know it was me.

No matter what I did in here I had to make sure she didn't notice anything out of place, so she wouldn't become suspicious. I wanted to gain her trust back, so I could lure her willingly to me, but if she left me no choice then I would do as I wanted to when the time was right. I saw that the curtains were still pulled shut and itched to open them so I could have my view back from my place but I knew she'd definitely know I had been in here if I did that so I sighed and walked to her bedroom instead.

Her bed was unmade but not haphazard. I looked around seeing things mostly tidy. I went to her closet first. Opening the door to the side and finding her nicer clothing. The different styles she liked for work and some really nice dresses and dress pants she had in there before finding and pulling out some of her lingerie pieces that were closer towards the middle of her closet. Almost hidden if you will.

I found things from baby doll outfits to sheer nighties to the matching thongs to go with them slung over and around the hanger head. Then I realized something that also made my jaw tick. I noticed she'd NEVER once worn any of these pieces for me or even tried to lure me towards her with a piece. And she had several of them to go through and to have been in for me to. I noticed this as I looked through them.

Visualizing her in each of them before settling on a black and red baby doll looking one. I pulled it out from the line up on the metal bar letting the small hanger fall from it. The breast area had red lacy parts stitched in while the rest was sheer black. Probably the rest for the red sticking on the breasts, to give it some modicum of modesty and allure. I pulled it free from the hanger and inhaled the scent of it, bringing it up to my nose.

Lavender fabric softener. I then pulled it out and decided when I made preparations to take her I would have her wear this in my bed as I took her roughly. So many images came with this piece I had to keep it for myself. Besides it had been in the middle of her closet, she'd never know it was gone. Knowing she wouldn't be in here anytime soon, or at least where the lingerie was I shoved the translucent material into my back pocket before I went over to her dresser drawers and pulled the top one out finding her panties.

She had a plethora of them ranging from super sexy to ones she would obvious wear for that time of the month. I could tell she had a thing for boy shorts, thongs and cheeky panties. Seeing the ones she wore on our third date I pulled them out and sniffed the scent to. I stuck my tongue out to try and taste anything left over in the crotch area but they were washed clean. I took them still as I even went over to her laundry hamper to search for an older pair with her natural scent on it but it was empty.

That's when I remember… _she's doing her laundry at her parent's place…_ Noting that doing that would take her longer to get back here. I saw it as a positive as it gave me more time to indulge in my fantasy world with her. I then laid down on her bed and felt her covers as I settled in and sank into her soft mattress. I shut my eyes and recalled our first time together on it. Her moans, her whimpers…they filled my mind as I got comfortable. I couldn't help but let myself sink into the fantasy of us together again.

The scent of her in the bed aiding in my fantasy as I unzipped my pants, pulled myself out of my boxers and began to pump myself in time with thinking of her over me, her breasts swaying in my face as she rode me, her under me with her hair splayed out beneath her as I pumped into her, surrounding me with the feeling of her tight channel gripping me. I hardened instantly at the thought of it. I heard my own groans of delight as I continued on.

I jerked myself off till I spill my release on her bed spread. As much as I wanted to leave it there, to mark my territory in here, she'd know I was here if I did that and start to ask questions I couldn't afford to be asked just yet. So I cleaned it up before slipping out of her place, making sure to leave before she got back. As I slipped back into my own home I watched from my window as she arrived back with her laundry in another basket in the passenger seat of the car as she pulled it out and went inside.

I pulled the panties out of my pocket and up to my nose as I sniffed them again before going to my room where I had my little shrine…though it was growing into a much bigger one as my obsession for her was growing. I knew I had to reign in the control so that I could catch her off guard but it would be difficult. I put the panties on the picture frame I had with her image in it before resting the lingerie on the bed as I laid down on it.

I knew I was going to have to be slick about things going forward if I was to catch her unawares as my usual methods weren't getting me anywhere with her. The one crappy part was I knew I had burnt the bridge I had tried to make with her parents with my responses to them regarding her but I needed to talk to her regarding us and I didn't like being denied what I wanted. I avoided acting like a petulant child but trying to act as though what I wanted wasn't much of anything to me was being a bit disrespectful.

Honestly I wanted to snap at them and to tell them to mind their own business but I knew that for sure would screw me over. However, I did that anyways by leaving the way I did and it definitely didn't help that she didn't follow me out. Choosing them over me. Again. She was mine and I didn't take kindly to being denied what was mine. Even if it was by her parents, I didn't care.

They may have made her, raised her, but that didn't matter to me. Her parents were only an obstacle at that point to me. I was the one who fucked her. I was the one who would be taking her going forward. Even IF our relationship hadn't gone south as it had I still wouldn't have wanted her around them as much as she was. I didn't know of anyone that was close to their families like that.

But realizing she cared for them I did my due diligence as I sent the flowers to them in hopes that they would see a need to 'forgive' me and talk her into taking me back, something that had worked in the past a few times which earned me a few ex's back. Parents could be easily used and manipulated when using the right tools of the trade. Hers were a little bit different than your average parents though and that wasn't useful to me.

Even though I truly felt that it was they who should have apologized to me for NOT letting me have what I wanted. Let's just say I wasn't handling this situation as well as I had hoped I had in the past. They made me want to act out more against them and that bothered me. usually parents got pushy for their kids to be in committed relationships at that age but hers seemed to be less like that and it didn't work in my favor.

I guess at the end of the day there was something special about her that made me act out. No not guess…I knew there was. I clenched my jaw to remind myself of that. There was no guilt on me for any of my actions. Nothing to feel bad for. I'd have to let her know when I did get her that any events that followed that were 'harmful' to others were HER fault. It was her responsibility not mine if anyone else suffered negatively by my hands.

There was no shame on my part. The guilt and fear would keep her tied to me as well. So the following day I bought the flowers I came up to the back of their house, ducking under the windows to avoid being spotted by either of them, having memorized the address from the first time going there, only to find her mother preparing to make potpourri out of the dozen roses. The card appeared to be in the see-through waste paper bin next to the counter where she was working on the bouquet.

Or at least that's the conversation that I overheard take place between her parents before I left. I saw them in their happy little house and found myself rolling my eyes at their obvious love for each other still. I never did get that form of true love, it was something to be manipulated, taken like I was with her. Plus, I didn't care if they were her parents. The only thing I would ever spare them for, if they got in my way, was creating her.

After all I ALWAYS get what I want regardless of what anyone else says. I've already had to express that with that psychologist and when he tried to explain to me how that's not logical or a stable thinking pattern I made sure he understood why I didn't accept hearing that. So, IF they try to get in my way I'll make them pay for it. And I don't mean financially. I sighed…resigning to myself as I thought on things. Sadly, though I burnt that bridge and held no choice but to leave it alone go forth on my next plan of action.

Her parents were a lost cause to gain her back again, but it didn't mean that she was or rather than I would let her go so easily. I just wasn't that type of guy, I would make sure of her staying with me, no matter the cost. I had lost to many before her and I was adamant about NOT losing her. It still did however piss me off that I didn't have her back yet and man did I yearn for her, crave her, but it also gave me a thrill that she wasn't like the other ones.

She wasn't easy to bend to me. She wasn't easily charmed by my ways and while it irritated me it also provided me more reason and motivation to go after her. That old saying the thrill of the hunt. She wasn't…easy…she didn't give in later on when I got sloppy and let my other side out, she was different, smart and wasn't afraid of me like the others became when I chose them to be with me.

While I usually preferred submissive so that I could be the dominant as I preferred even if it did get on an obsessive level, the other part of my brain, the part that was within me that spoke of the more wicked things to do to her wanted to break her and I knew I'd enjoy it. As much as it literally pained me to admit it, her being able to defy me physically made me actually want her more and I knew the less than positive side of me wanted to enjoy a little fight as I broke her. I didn't want to hurt her, but just show her that she couldn't fight me.

Show her that she can try but it won't matter, what I was capable of was much more than what she could take or handle. I mean I still intended to put the fear into her but for now in this little cat and mouse game we were in I'll let her _think_ she's won…let her think she's able to move on and let her guard down…let her feel that she can go back to normal routines as I noticed her diversion away from the old ones.

I'll let her think I've given up and retreated. Even if part of me wanted to rage out against her for being defiant. That night in the club was a failure to me. admittedly my anger got the better of me when I saw that asshole's arm slung around her shoulder. I saw red and reacted. I don't even know if I put the drinks on our table or not, I was that pissed at the sight. That's when she saw what I was like before I wanted her to see it. I hadn't wanted her to see my true colors just yet, not until I had her in my place.

I knew they would be too much for her to handle before I had her in the right place and she would bail if given the opportunity and she did. Plus, those patrons there that night didn't help me as they blocked me from getting to her long enough for her to get into a taxi and leave me there in the cool darkness. Though I had to admit she had a mean right elbow and a wicked kick. Her little heels nailed me hard. Though I much would have preferred those heels to have been digging into me as I fucked her later on that night. No matter I would have her.

Usagi POV

It was the evening I figured to have to myself only to receive a text from Mamoru to see abut a movie. I decided why not and had him come over. A knock came to the door and even though we had made the plans I still decide to check the peephole to make sure. Right on schedule it was Mamoru. I opened the door to see a bag of chips, some pockey, and a liter of soda in his arms as I welcomed him in.

"Hey, so what are we watching tonight?" he asked putting it down on the coffee table as I went for glasses with ice for the soda. "I was thinking 'Rampage'." Something unromantic, action packed and cool to watch. "Awesome I've been wanting to see that movie for a week's now." I was stunned since it had been out for a little bit, "Weeks?" I asked, "Well I didn't know it was out then saw a trailer for it on youtube. Looked pretty cool so great." he prepared to settle in on the couch as I brought the glasses over.

He poured the drinks as I set the movie up on the firestick. "Listen thanks for coming over." I told him, "Nonsense, I'm glad were hanging out. You seem like a pretty cool person to be around and plus I really do want to see this movie." We both laughed as I settled in next to him but with a few inches of space between us. I was still getting used to things again but watching a movie with a friend made me feel more normal again.

Half way through the movie we had already both made comments, jeers and thoroughly were enjoying the action pack we were watching. Needing to clean up a little and use the restroom I paused it, "If you need to use go ahead, I'm going to clean some of this up so I can make the couch into the recliner." It folded outward like that so we could relax a bit more. Funny how I don't recall having done that with Diamond.

I forced him from my mind as Mamoru came back in. I really did like having him over here. As we sat back down and watched the movie continue on I found myself shifting slightly closer but still things were as if we were just friends. I felt comfortable in that since I knew I was still dealing with my thoughts and feelings, or lack there of regarding Diamond. I know I had developed feelings for him, but it always had felt off and now that I was making a new friend and he was OUT of my life it felt like I didn't have to be anxious anymore.

I could be myself again and forget about what had happened between us. I thought once more on his and mines first date and the sex that occurred and while I knew some would think it wasn't consensual, deep down I knew I had let him. I just felt bad about it cause I wasn't the type to sleep with a guy on the first date. Yet I let my guard down with Diamond and did it then. While I wanted to say that IF Mamoru and I were to get together I wouldn't do that I also wanted to give myself personally more time before I jumped the gun again.

I knew I needed it after everything that had happened. So, when Mamoru slung his arm on the back of the couch I didn't balk just simply knew that he wouldn't make any moves. Something just told me I could trust him, but I also knew I wanted to keep it chill for now. IF anything happened it would happen but not until the Diamond thing blew over. I didn't want Mamoru to be affected by my dick ex and Diamond was a dick…if not more.

Mamoru however was a good and sweet friend that I truly needed. I loved my sisters, but I also needed a guy friend to show me that it was okay to be around them again and that they all weren't like that dick ex of mine. Mamoru and I were becoming good and close fast friends and I couldn't have been happier by the change in pace. I wasn't over thinking things or being pushed into anything it was just simply us.


	8. work shadow & heated make out session

**DarkenedHrt101** : well there will be more from his POV no worries. Glad you enjoy all the perspectives it allows me to get into the minds of each of the characters and flesh them out a bit. I'll give you this, no real slip ups. I'm glad to get these out to you guys.

 **phillynz** : yeah you'll see more of his soon and yeah she's bonding with him since she's skiddish right now to jump into anything so soon just yet.

 **Oreo596** : well he did technical get his head knocked around already. Lol locked behind bars…hmmm…

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : he was really just reaching out to try and gain some sympathy but when it didn't work he gave up on trying to convince them. His ultimate goal doesn't involve them it really only involves her. and there is an explanation for his issues soon enough. But I think your OLD disorder is cute, funny and accurate. Lol

 **jessielee14** : yes I'm pretty hopeful on a few fronts now. And he's very encouraging yes. I know it would take a long time and probably a lot of effort but I'm going to contact a few of the authors that have gotten published to know where to start. I am driven and determined now especially that I've gotten better at writing over the years. It just takes a certain amount of patience and dedication and lots and lots of reading while gaining the confidence to do so.

5 reviews, that's nice, things area progressing going forward but there's still some creepy things a coming, stay tuned. Lol and please read and review!

Obsessed and dangerous ch.8

Usagi POV

That first night we hung out was great. We ended up talking into the late night hours about it and the actors who played in it giving us a great time to bond as friends more so than I would have thought possible. He was really smart and charismatic. Down to earth and liked to hear my opinion on different matters while giving his own. We really got along well and had a lot more in common than I would have thought.

For the next two weeks I didn't hear a thing or even see Diamond. It was like he disappeared from my life as quickly as he was in it. I would sometimes look over at his apartment to see if he was in there but there were no signs of life. I asked myself if I actually missed him but found that I didn't and I felt better actually that he was no longer a part of my life. My parents dropped talking about him and only asked about work.

It made me feel better that I wasn't being badgered about him for details. I was literally going about life as I had first intended when I got the apartment. Quietly while making new friends. I did have to admit though that it made me feel all the better that Mamoru was around as he made me feel comfortable again, though I made sure to keep things platonic and just friendly till I was ready for anything more.

I still took really hot showers to try and burn his touch away but lessened them after a while. It just didn't feel necessary anymore at this point. I was preparing to grab some clothes for work during the middle of the third week now when I noticed something seemed off about my closet. I couldn't figure out what it was only that it looked off. None of my work attire was missing so I or out of place yet it looked off.

I put it off as nothing as I went to go grab new undergarments for work. Pulling out my top drawer I went looking for my stringy faded pink pair which I couldn't find anywhere. I thought maybe I had already worn it but didn't remember having done so. Either way I checked the hamper just to make sure I wasn't crazy but found nothing. For a moment I panicked thinking it was still at my parents.

The last thing I needed was for my father to find a set of those and get freaked out himself. I called mother up as I was pulling out another pair instead, "Hey, honey." She greeted, "Hey, hate to cut right to the point but are there any of my feminine things over there? It would be a faded pink color." I asked. Picking out a black set instead she replied, "No you didn't leave anything over here." Strange.

"Damn…I wonder if they got caught up in the washer or dryer and got shredded." I mused, "No there wasn't anything in them either." Stranger. "Okay, thanks for looking." Before I could end the call, she asked, "So how's work going?" I smiled as we talked about my work week so far and I promptly forgot about the missing panties. It still nagged at the back of my mind though as they were the only ones I had to match the faded pink bra.

Mamoru and I spoke later than evening as we decided to do another movie night, this time it was for the next evening on that Thursday. Once more when he came over it was chips and pocky though this time I also ordered pizza that way we could have dinner to as we watched the movie 'red sparrow'. I had to admit I was expecting more action rather than what it actually was and seeing some of the scenes had made me a tad uncomfortable.

Especially when the primary character agreed to 'entertain' the guy she was unknowingly sent to help get killed and he tried to force himself on her. I hated to say it, but my mind went to Diamond. I had to remind myself that he hadn't forced himself on me I just didn't fight back as much as I should have and LET him have what he wanted and what I thought I wanted. Large consumptions of alcohol can do that to a person.

Its why you regret it the next day for some people, though for him I tried to see it as wanting to continue forward instead of shoving him out the door as I probably should have. Mamoru must have noticed my discomfort as he put an arm around my shoulders and hugged me closer to his form. Instantly I felt better and relieved. The tension melting away as I snuggled into the friendly embrace. "Arigato." I murmured.

He merely tightened his arm around me instead of saying anything. We continued to watch the thriller till it ended nearly two hours later. When it was over we sat around and talked about our likes and dislikes of it. "Not that it's within the same genre but I liked Rampage better." He voiced, I laughed and shifted n his arm till I could see him and replied, "Completely different but yeah I agree."

I hadn't noticed how close I was to him till I saw the tiny freckles on his cheeks. He really looked so adorably cute and had that sexy five o'clock shadow. I swallowed as I realized how attracted I was becoming to him. That's when our proximity became something I was very aware of. My heart rate began to increase but not out of fear…out of want and the excitement of really liking someone after you've taken your time getting to know them.

His midnight black hair fell so sexily near his eyes that were the most gorgeous shade of dark blue I'd ever seen. Plus, I had a sneaking suspicion that I wasn't the only one as it occurred to me neither of us had spoken in several minutes. His eyes locked on mine as he barely moved a breath. That's when I realized I had been blankly staring at him so openly I was shocked he hadn't called me out for it.

I immediately blushed as I inhaled deeply and said, "I'm glad you came over. At least now I have someone to talk about movies with." I broke the tension, needing to say something to the silence that had been there. "Yeah I'm glad you had me come over. I've really enjoyed spending time with you…as friends." He caught himself, though I knew we both knew things were definitely changing between us.

We were tipping the scales from being just friends to something more. I mean it had been a month by now that Diamond was out of my life, that he stopped trying and finally got the hint that nothing further would be happening between us. I had even decided next week to go ahead and get back into my old routines and be done with it. After all it's not like he was stalking me or something equally messed up…he wasn't that bad…even if part of me didn't believe my own thoughts on that.

"So, I should let you get to making preparations for work tomorrow." Mamoru got up as the tension was building up higher. It really felt like if we didn't either stop now or make that move forward it was just going to become awkward and feel like something was missed so instead I casually remarked, "Right yeah…I mean you have to get up early as I do." Yeah definitely underlying tension in the air.

When he went to leave I leaned in and hugged him. Something we did now as friends that was nice as a way of saying see you later. Without thinking I kissed his cheek and blushed before he returned it as well, "I'll text you tomorrow." He replied as he left the apartment. I shut the door with a smile on my face and felt the kissed cheek heat up from the simple contact. I was already feeling the giddiness that came with being happy again.

It left me with a good night's sleep that evening and even the scent of my sheets that still smelled like Diamond couldn't keep me up. Though I did decide that I would get my sheets and comforter washed the next time I went to my parent's place. It really did smell to much like him and more than I remembered. I finally started to doze off without problem. If anything, I was anticipating the next time we could hang out together.

So when the rest of the work week went by without anything extra happening it was like the last bits of what had happened with Diamond were finally gone from my mind. Work was going smoothly if not without its usual stressors. My boss was being a pain by sending me over to the other department more frequently than before leaving my other two co-workers to fend for themselves. I actually had to teach them some more of the processes, so they could operate without me there all the time.

I was stuck in a few divisional meetings that my boss insisted I attend in HER place since she was too busy. I knew she wasn't but you really can't call your boss out like that without definitive proof and I had none so I just decided to learn more and attending the exceptionally boring meetings. I swear it was like the head of the 'finer foods' division knew how to talk slow as molasses as he went on and on.

He turned a two hour long meeting into a near four hour long meeting as he not only went over everything but wanted to get feedback and explain why or why not it was a possible solution. I now knew why my boss shifted this to me. Half the people in the conference room were drifting off to sleep and trying hard to stay awake. So, when we got a break around three for refreshments I made sure I didn't look like the mad hatter dashing out of the door.

Aiming to walk around and stretch my legs I walked outside for some fresh air. I figured everyone would be in the cafeteria getting food so if I came out here for some stretches the line would be more died down by the time I got to it. Making sure no one was around I did some of the exercises and felt the pull and the relief that came with it. I wished I had my ball to stretch my back out but alas I didn't.

What did notice however was the figure that darted out of sight as I stretched. I straightened out thinking it was another worker only to see the figure walking away from the building now. I couldn't tell but it almost looked like Diamond. I decided against following or checking it out as I had to get back in for some food before the meeting went forward. I put it off as nothing for now cause why would it be him? He's gone…out of my life.

He wouldn't be following me around…I mean that's so desperate and ridiculous, and even Diamond isn't that bad. He can get another girlfriend I didn't see a problem with that, instead of wasting time going after me. It just didn't make any sense, so I merely banished the thought away. Besides I wasn't the type of girl to get stalked, so I ignored it and went back in for some much-needed food.

Diamond POV

Damn she almost saw me. I had to be more careful if I wanted to continue to do this. I couldn't get into the building without clearance and I didn't have that, so I waited outside just like I did several times before to see if I could catch sight of her. The office she had was mostly filled with windows, but she didn't spend much time in there today, so I tried to get closer only for her to almost spot me. "Can't let her see me…not till it's too late."

Usagi POV

Mamoru and I texted our next movie night the following Tuesday which wasn't far away. I had to come up with a good movie I'd want to see though, something I haven't seen before so that we could be engrossed in the movie. Not that I didn't want anything to happen but…you know. I sighed and agreed to have him over by eight so that I could have my late meeting at work. He was accepting of that and even replied if I needed to reschedule I could.

That made me pause and smile. He actually understood and accepted that my work wasn't almost perfectly scheduled out. He was making ridiculous demands of me he was being so reasonable I pretty much told him it was fine and to come over at eight and to bring popcorn this time. He sent a smile face over with a chuckle in there to as I got back to work. I started to realize how much better and different this felt compared to when I had dated Diamond. Diamond hadn't been very reasonable, so this was definitely already better than before.

Plus, I was seriously considering dating Mamoru if he wanted to. I would accept just being friends, but I knew there was something more lying beneath the surface for us. Hell, I even had his last name in my phone. Chiba…Mamoru. Just to be safe I had my friends look him up and while there wasn't much at LEAST he was in the system of where he last lived, and he was only four years my senior.

He worked in construction and didn't do online dating as that's where he met his ex and felt that he wanted to get a fresh start hence living here in this complex. Plus, he didn't mind telling me about himself. That in turn made me more trusting of him especially when it all checked out as true. So, by the end of the day, even as I still checked to make sure Diamond was at his place and not waiting outside for me as he had that one time.

I saw no signs of life and concluded that he was in fact done and sighed in relief at the relaxed feeling that fell over me. I went into my place at the end of the work day and enjoyed the feeling of actually getting into a possible new healthy relationship. Something that was what I was actually looking for and not Diamond. I had even begun to return to my old routines though only little by little…just to be safe for the week.

So when I went out with my friends on Friday evening we ended up at a bar where we had a few drinks but nothing heavy and relaxed. "So you and Mamoru – san going to hang out again?" Makoto asked me. I smiled, "Yep…Tuesday evening. I just have to think of another movie for us to watch." We had been using the movies to get to know each other and chill out as friends even as it was also bonding us closer together.

"Oh you should watch - " I cut her off, "Not watching fifty shades anything. Nothing romantic. I'm NOT assuming anything till he officiates it." I told her. "Good idea." Ami concluded. "So what type of movie would you suggest?" I asked them. "Oh, action packed! Go for the latest mission impossible!" Makoto said, pumping a fist into the air, the drinks clearly getting to her as she made the action to hit her palm with her other fist.

I smiled as I ate some more fries, "That's good. Yeah, his movies are always full of action, suspense and thrills. He knows how to entertain." I noted as we talked about the actor and all of his crazy stunts. I ignored the feeling that I was being watched and played it off to all the other clubbers that were looking around and scanning the crowds for someone to hook up with. I wasn't interested so whatever.

Diamond POV

I watched her talking to her friend s and enjoying her time with them as they chatted. It was impossible to even try to over hear them considering how loud the music was especially with as far away as I was. She had already lapsed into her old routines and made tracking her around even easier than before. The two friends she had looked pretty nice themselves, but I had my eye on the blonde of my desires.

I sipped on my drink as I continued to watch her talk with them. She looked so alive and animated I felt actually soothed just looking at her. Even when her eyes would dart out into the crowds almost like she could sense my eyes on her. It made me smirk all the more devilishly so as it made me feel like she missed me…could feel me in some way. I swallowed the rest of my drink in one gulp as I left before she could spot me.

Usagi POV

I looked back behind me and saw the same shadowy looking figure walking away. I looked away and down at my drink deciding that was enough for me. "I think I've had enough." I remarked more to myself. I slid it forward and decided that an ice water would be best for the rest of the night to finish off my fries. Better to absorb the alcohol I had obvious taken in. One would think I'm seeing things now as I rejoined the conversation held by my dearest friends.

Mamoru ended up texting me randomly a stupid meme that the girls and I had a good laugh at, "That thing looks so stupid its funny." Makoto said as we laughed. "So true." Ami commented as I texted him thanks for the good laugh. That I needed it. Don't get me wrong I loved my friends very much, and they were making me feel great and happy that I wasn't waiting for Diamond to spring up and make any demands it was just us girls, but there was something about Mamoru that made me feel happy in an elated type of way and it was hard to ignore now.

He made me excited for the next time we'd see each-other and I think the girls could tell, "So someone seems off in their own little wonderland." I blushed as I was caught, "I'm right here." I attempted to pacify. "Bullshit. Your thinking about Mamoru – san." Makoto called me out on it, "It's okay Usagi – chan, it's been over a month since your departure form that dick-hole, your allowed to start feeling that way again about a good guy for once." She noted as I sighed happily, "He is a good one, isn't he?" I smiled.

They looked happily at me, "Honestly we haven't seen you this happy in years." That also left another note to me that I didn't look this happy when I was with Diamond. Apparently, I just wasn't happy with him period and it was all coming together for me. "Well now you can't say that anymore." I stuck my tongue out at her and took a sip of the water I had by me. Things were normal again and I felt the last dregs of it hit me.

I took one last look behind me and decided enough was enough on ghosts of the past even if that past was only over a month ago. It was still in the past and still in need of being let go. Banishing future thoughts of Diamond from my mind I instead focused on my loving and supportive friends and a hang-out bit with Mamoru that could prove to be more and maybe even lead to something great for me.

it was only a few more days later, after I had gone to see my parents and had a good time with them that Tuesday came and with it so did Mamoru in coming over. The tingly feeling was in the air again as we put on 'Fallout', enjoying the intense action sequences as we watched the actors go through all these incredible stunts. Meanwhile no matter how hard we tried, after the first initial snack time we had there wasn't much concentration on the food. It started out simple enough, his arm around me as I snuggled into his side.

I think we officially stopped watching the movie when I felt his other hand reach for the popcorn in my lap. Things just turned so sexual that it felt like every move we made was going to turn the other one on and in all honesty it was. My senses felt hypersensitive as I finally couldn't stop the need to anymore and turned my head up towards his very slowly. Part of me hoping he was looking down the other part telling me he was looking at the movie. The hopeful feeling was accurate as he was already looking down at me.

"Usagi…" he aimed to sound like he was asking before he moved the popcorn form my lap and set it on the side table next to his left. My heart began to race with the possibilities of what could happen. Was I ready for this? Was it to soon? I knew it wasn't some kind of rebound, you don't feel THIS intense for a rebound anything. His fingers gently cupped my chin as he pulled me up towards his face. The actions were slow, slow enough to give me time to say no if I didn't want this making me feel all the more comfortable in going forward.

It literally felt like lightening happened between us when we kissed. There wasn't any tongue at first, but it did heat up. His hands testing the waters as he gently pulled me closer towards his embrace. I let go just a little bit and felt him turn towards me just the slightest. He really was trying his hardest to ensure that I was comfortable in the moment and was trying to avoid going too fast for me.

It really made me feel more relaxed and the more relaxed I felt the hotter I began to burn for him as his hands began to slowly roam my body. When his hand cupped my face and deepened the kiss, his tongue playfully attempting to enter if I let him. He was being such a gentleman that it made me forget about other things. My mind was able to go blank and just let it feel and for once I was really enjoying making out.

Testing the waters, I let the kiss deepen and tasted him for the first time. I couldn't help the tiny little moan that escaped from my throat and felt him shift to make me more comfortable and avoid me having to turn at such an odd angle. When his other hand tightened up around me I couldn't help but pull his face closer to mine and deepen the kiss further. I loved the feel of his skin on mine as we continued to pillage the others mouth.

Before we knew it, I was half in his lap, my right leg slung over both of his while my left remained curled and still a bit on his right leg. His own form was turned towards me giving me a chance to feel more of him under me. "Usagi…" he broke the kiss and I didn't realize how deprived of oxygen I was. We were both breathing heavily from the rush and I couldn't help it, I kissed him again.

He didn't stop it as he pulled me fully into his lap, his arms wrapped around me tightly as I kissed him soundly. His hands clenching and unclenching around me as I knew he was itching to pull my shirt up. His fingers barely touching the skin beneath as I could tell he was restraining himself and all for me. He was unwilling to let himself push me too far and it only encouraged me to move forward.

It wasn't till I broke the kiss again for air that I felt his mouth begin to leave a trail of nips and kisses down my neck towards my tank top. He nibbled on my collar bone before reaching my breasts. Instead of continuing forward though he stopped. He held me tightly but stopped and said, "Before…we take this any further…" he looked up into my eyes and what I saw stunned me into stopping to.

All I saw was passion, want and control…not that he wanted to control me, but he was trying to control himself. His fingers flexing into my skin to maintain that control. I could practically feel his form vibrating with his need yet he was unwilling to make that move. "Usagi…I want to take you out on a proper date…" he said once he was able to talk again.

"Not just some hormone driven movie bit like a couple of wild teenagers…not yet anyways." He smirked. I felt like he was truly a good man. He wanted to actually date me and NOT simply get into my pants. I agreed as I went to stand up only to have him stand up and gently place me on the couch as I got my legs to work again. He had a way of making me feel all jittery and in a good way. I definitely hadn't felt that in a long while and _he_ sure as hell never made me feel like that at all.

I truly hadn't had THIS feeling in years. I had him stay just a little bit longer so that I could walk him to the door. My legs just currently felt like jello so he had to give me a few. About five minutes later I was then able to let him leave out so that I could give him a proper send off. We kissed at the door right before he left for his place. I closed the door and sighed happily as I realized the movie was still on pause.

I laughed realizing we'd never even finished the movie. I hadn't even realized I'd hit pause on the remote I was so into what was going on with him. So, I ended up finishing the movie without him. In retrospect, the movie was cool and good but my moments with him were heart pounding and made me feel like I actually had a relationship worth bragging about. Or rather one worth going home to tell my parents about.

I would wait till we officiated anything before telling my parents about him. The girls knew and that was enough for now. Besides they might think it was still a little too soon still so I would give it a little more time before I'd tell them. So, for now it was just us seeing where this could go and seeing how it could go. No thoughts of anything negative could interrupt my musings about this evening. I had even gotten my sheets done at my parents place so there was no reminiscing scent left.

Mamoru POV

I tried to calm down my hormones from the heated make out session we'd had. My hardness had become so apparent I had to get out of there before I did something that she possibly wasn't ready for just yet. Not with all the drama she'd recently gone through and had had to deal with. I knew that whole Diamond thing had her on the not trusting front, it was enough that we got as far as we did get.

I looked at his hands as I felt like I could still feel her skin on my fingertips. It felt like it was burning to the touch. She was so incredible to feel as I had her in my arms. I pounded my hand against the door as I locked it up and forced myself to settle on the couch, riled up from our make out session. I could hear the movie continuing on which made me glad she wouldn't hear the call I had to make.

Dialing out the familiar number I merely stated once it picked up, "Things are progressing forward." Before I ended the call. I didn't think I was actually going to feel something. I frowned in though then. Is this what they mean by going native? No that's IF you abandon everything you've worked towards…I haven't done that. I won't do that…not if I am going to protect her from him.

I looked at the file folder on the coffee table in the living room, the one I had read over a dozen times…and could practically recite my heart. The one that came directly from my boss for me to handle as he didn't trust the others in the department. I peeked out the window to see if there were any signs of life coming from the apartment and nothing still. As good as that was it was also bad. I couldn't help but look over at hers though.

The curtains closed and kept closed for good reason on her end. I licked my lips still tasting her there and felt my cock jump a little from the taste alone. She was like chocolate with a hint of vanilla, a preferred scent of hers I knew. I loved it on her. Made her smell sweeter and acted like a lure from her to me without her even trying to. I looked down at my pants that were tenting even as I was thinking about it and decided a cold shower was in order, "Kami – sama Usagi…what are you doing to me." I asked myself.

I stripped myself down and got in to the shower. Trying to will away what her nearness did to me. What her scent did to me…her taste, her touch…I felt my hardness poking out again and realized I wasn't going to be able to will it fully away. No thoughts of 'Margret thatcher naked on a cold day' was helping. I had heard it was a good way to will an erection away but that didn't help cause I kept replacing her with Usagi…naked on a nice summer day.

I groaned in frustration. Soaking my form in the cold water as it ran over my form. Even in the cold shower I was taking that tiny little moan she emitted as we made out did wonders to my imagination. It made me think of how intense it would be if or when we…I looked down to see myself fully hard now. It was like it was saying 'you're not getting out of this one' as it protruded away from my body.

Realizing I had no choice I began to jerk off to her. Letting my imagination take control as I moved my hands over myself. I shouldn't be this easily turned on after only having hung out with her for a few weeks and one make out session yet the sight of her pretty blue eyes as she looked at me with the amount of trust needed to get closer to her…looking at me with the same desire I felt for her.

I felt the pre-cum begin to emerge from my length already. I should NOT be this aroused by one make out session! And it shocked me to my core on how much I had grown to care for her in the last near two months. She was a good woman and a good friend. All those times getting a little bit closer to her, feeling it starting to happen before we kissed…I gasped as I jerked on myself, feeling the cum rising before my balls emptied and I was able to cum. The seed washing away down the drain.

If anything, though it reaffirmed a few things for me. No matter how much I wanted it…wanted her, I wouldn't do anything till SHE was ready. I refused to hurt her. I really did care about her and I really…really liked her. Too much to let such a bone headed dick hurt her ever again. Not in any sense or meaning of the word. I knew I would end up caring about her too much, but it couldn't be helped…I did, and it was too late to turn back now.

Diamond POV

I stayed hidden in the shadows that evening. I hadn't noticed anything at first since I was busy jerking off to her again but when I looked back out of my window to see her showing that neighbor of hers to the door I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing there. He was a hair taller than me by an inch or so. I could only tell from seeing him in front of her right before they kissed. All of a sudden, my body heated up with a burning, seething rage.

I almost left my apartment as I wanted to go smash his head into a brick wall till it cracked open and bleed out. And her…thoughts of how to make her pay for even kissing another man. This was NOT how it was supposed to go. I didn't think her, and that neighbor were so close. When had I missed that? I resisted leaving the apartment as it would create a sure fired way to end her staying in the patterns I needed her in.

I was pissed though. I knew she wasn't like the others, but it pissed me off that she had found someone again already. I kicked my end table hard enough to flip it over and send the lamp and contents on top to crash to the ground. The bulb and lamp itself broke on contact as I kicked again at my only tv and sent it broken to the ground. I didn't care though, I was pissed beyond belief that this was happening.

It took me several minutes to get myself back under control so that I could think clearly again. I had to remind myself to keep biding my time till she was at her weakest to take her. If anything now that she _thought_ I was gone and with someone else it proved to me that I had been successful in my convincing her that I was gone. I hated being parted form her for this long, but it would be worth it in the end.

Now I would just be stepping up the next portion of my plan. Especially now that I had to keep a closer eye on her. After all I couldn't let this neighbor of hers weasel in on what we had…I've had to remind myself of that. It was still ongoing…she just didn't know it yet. I looked back out the window, hiding 98% of myself behind the curtain and saw the neighbor peek out and look back and forth between my place to hers. _Who was he? Did he really think he was going to be able to steal her from me?_ "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Usagi POV

Mamoru set up a date for us on that Friday and like the gentleman he was, he brought me flowers on the first date. Though he did make sure to bring me white lilies. He said they were for purity and friendship. 'how our relationship started…sorta.' He remarked. I thought it was the sweetest thing. I put them in a vase right before he drove us to a romantic restaurant. We of course waited to be seated but talked about work as we waited.

Though sometimes the way he referenced it seemed like the construction he was talking about had happened a while ago it could probably just have been the way I was hearing it. We had a nice meal and he was respectable the whole time. He never insisted on wine and even for himself only had a beer then a water to follow it. I noted that very pleased that he didn't seem to want to drink a lot.

He was more interested in getting to know me and me to him rather than getting us both even tipsy. He made me laugh with these stupid jokes that I shouldn't have found funny but the way he told them had me laughing till I cried a bit and I genuinely found myself falling for him. I tried to avoid it considering how soon it felt but it was true. We had a really good time and had a lot of fun.

After the dinner he drove us to a little path, parked and took me for a romantic moon light walk through a nearby park and talked about our pasts a bit. He was a lot LESS closed off than _him_ and it made me feel comfortable that he was okay with expressing himself. As silly as it sounds I literally felt like one of those couples in a cheap cliched movie as we held hands and enjoyed our time together.

It literally felt like any additional stress I had melted away and all that was left was us. At the end of our first date he respectfully, after giving me an intense kiss goodnight that made me feel weak in the knees and made me want to invite him in, bid me ado as he said he had work tomorrow, and left me to have tomorrow to hang with my friends or family if I wanted. Telling me he understood the need there was to be around like-minded friends and the value they hold to personal relationships.

He was so understanding and I was so happy for that that I went to kiss him again. His response to it was 'we better stop before I lose the ability to think'. I knew he was feeling the same way I was about it but it was also nice that he was trying to avoid going too fast. Cause as tempted as I was to have him in here I did think it was still a little soon. Especially for a first date so I was glad he was being a gentleman about it.

We both chuckled as he then pulled my hand up to his for a last kiss before going to his place. I was so happy that I went to sleep already thinking about what the next date would bring. I was excited and giddy and for the first time in months I knew that I was on the right path. It just felt right, and I knew he was someone I could have something long lasting with. It gave me warm fuzzies that I previously didn't have.

Diamond POV

I watched her from above as she slept. Her little shorty shorts on as she slept into the night. One leg pulled out revealing her smooth creamy flesh. I had gotten in here earlier in the evening to drill the small eye sized hole into her ceiling. Slipping in while she was out on her _date_. She looked pleased and…happy. I rolled my eyes at it. I had found a portion of the ceiling tile I could use to slip up into, so I could hide in the rafters above her bedroom.

I wasn't directly over her but close enough to watch her whole form as she slept soundly. I just had to put a piece of board large enough to accommodate me being up there for long stretches of time as they were very few metal brackets to balance myself on. I had made a little entrance so that I could have access to her place from the outside to get in above so that I could keep a closer eye on her.

I was never more thankful for my back-round otherwise I don't think I would have been so clever to have thought to do this. Granted I hadn't HAD to do this before as usually I had the woman back again but like I said she was different. Plus, it didn't require the use of her house key…just the extra maintenance key I snagged and had copied while she was out. The landlord once again blind stinking drunk.

I watched her sleep and couldn't help fantasizing about her sleeping in bed next to me. My mind wandered to turning her over to slip between her legs and enjoy her soft cries of pleasure as I took her. Then make her cry out loud with an all-consuming need to cum and totally be at my mercy as I took mine as well. I carefully unbuttoned and unzipped myself to avoid her hearing me in here.

I didn't want to alert her to my presence above her in the ceiling. As asleep as she was everything was mutely quiet right now and I didn't want to risk waking her up. I watched as she sighed in her sleep, a pleased smile on her face as she licked her lips and grinned softly. My mind racing with what she could lick on me that would have me ready to come down her throat as I pumped into her.

I jerked on my hardness as I breathed in more deeply, watching as she turned over revealing the hardness of her nipples through her night shirt to me. I opened my mouth to lick my own lips as I fantasized about nibbling on them once more. I jerked harder at myself as she gave a light moan into the night. I bit my lip to stifle my own moan to avoid her hearing me as I came moments later…my cum spilling on the ceiling tile. _Soon…Usagi_ …I thought… _soon you'll be mine again and I won't let anyone take you from me…_


	9. first time & a secret meeting

**AimlesslyGera** : you have to wait and see.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : aww…so sweet. Believe I know about the crazy ex thing since I had one. I stupidly stayed despite the warning signs (not that I recognized them) and my friends and family telling me to leave him. Mamo really cares for her and sees her as someone he's falling for rather than diamond who sees her as a possession to be owned. As for things coming to a head that will be coming but you'll have to wait for it. And lets just say that might be happening… 😊 really glad your enjoying the story and all the perspectives.

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : lol I didn't see the Nancy drew comment coming. Lol loved it. I've watched a lot of those CSI episodes myself. 😊 yeah there will be anger. You'll find out more about it all soon enough. Its not a problem I have those stories to their just that good.

 **BetaBlue1** : yup he sure is.

 **Astraearose** - **silvermoon** : oh yeah, but no, no sailor moon, senshi stuff in this one.

 **NikkiBC** : thanks and yes he is.

 **Guest** **(1)** : I really appreciate that.

 **phillynz** : it became more to him when he got to know her.

 **SweetDARKangel16** : here's more soon. And they are definitely getting closer together.

 **jessielee14** : yeah and here you go.

10 reviews that's sweet! I'm so glad your liking where this is all going. Now I did finish this story off already so I can say its going to be thirteen chapters. I'm going to start next week on the vampire sequel story line so that will probably be coming out I want to say a month from the end of this one. as for what's coming forward from this story…quite a bit so stay tuned and please read and review. It really does give encouragement and I love the responses I get. It's a lovely email I get to receive. You all make my day!

Obsessed and dangerous ch.9

Usagi POV

I had been loving these last few weeks. After our first date I had fully expected him to try and bed me on the second but instead he insisted on doing all of these fun things. We first went to the Santino Bamboo Forest where we walked around a lot and took plenty of pictures of the beautiful scenery. We took enough pictures to fill up my phone and sent some of them were even sent to my friends who responded back how happy they were that I was happy and enjoying life with my new boyfriend.

It was something that Mamoru noted as sweet as he kissed my forehead. Then the following week on that Friday we went to Nashik Market where I tried a soy donut for the first time. It was different but okay we had more fun looking at all the weird funky foods and learning about the history of the market more than anything else. We had lots of fun and I couldn't remember being so happy before.

When we went into a booth for pictures, something I had always wanted to do. Granted I did drag him in a little bit, but he didn't seem to mind. He paid the machine the small amount of yen for it as we went in behind the little curtain there. At first, we made a goofy picture before trying to look cool which we ended up looking even more goofy on. I couldn't help but bust out laughing before I caught his eyes on me.

It was like something struck him about me that I had no idea about before he leaned in and captured my lips in a sweet and tender kiss. I melted almost instantly and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer towards him. I gave up having a seat on the little bench in there and sat on his lap as he pulled me into it. His hand resting comfortably on my legs though I could tell he was itching to go higher.

I smiled and told him, "It's okay…I like your touch on me…" it was said so feather light I wasn't even sure he heard me till I heard a brief and small growl before he pulled me in much closer than ever before. We hadn't even realized that all the pictures had been taken till a knock came from the outside signaling others were looking to get pictures to. Blushing I exited first then him as he grabbed the pictures from the outside as we walked away.

Things felt like they were building up between us. Our several dates had been leading us to become closer and closer as we got to know the other and became friends first. I felt safe with him and in turn knew I could trust him. Hell, it had been over a month now that we had been seeing one another and he hadn't once tried to do anything further that I might have protest to which made me trust him all the more.

I knew it was building up to a grand finale that was going to be explosive and so did he. We ended up walking back to his truck as it was growing late in the evening, the sun had gone down hours ago and was approaching the midnight hour. As we drove back to the apartment complex it was silent but filled with enough sexual tension for a knife to cut through. I was already anticipating what there was in store for us both. Once we got back I lead him up to the door of my place and asked, "You wanna come in for tea or water?"

Yeah lame I know but I lived on a shoe string budget, so I didn't have much to offer. "Water yeah." He replied. I smiled and unlocked my door. Opening it I let him in then closed and locked it while he, familiar now with my kitchen thanks to all the times he and I hung out, went to go get us both bottled waters. The day had been especially warm so when he handed me mine we both opened and took huge gulps of it.

"Nothing like ice cold water…" I remarked as he took another swing. "Yeah…" putting his down on the counter I did the same as it felt like we were being magnetically pulled together. His hand wrapped around my waist as I pulled him in from his shoulders as we met in the center for a passionate kiss. Our tongues mingling together as he struggled to keep his hands from going all over the place.

Even now he was trying to be a gentleman. "Mamoru…it's okay I want this to…I want us." I gave him the go-ahead permission for more. That tiny growl from before came back only this time it was stronger than before. His hands roamed my body as he slowly lifted my shirt up and over my head revealing my faded burgundy bra underneath. I really needed new lingerie. He didn't seem to mind as he trailed a path of kissed down my neck.

We backed up till we hit the couch. I almost fell onto it but Mamoru caught me and held me away from it, "I want our first time to be on your bed, not just some couch laden fun…not yet anyways." He grinned. I was unable to stop the smile of appreciation from crossing my face as he reached downward to grab my rear fully in his hands. Something that felt tantalizing to me and had me tingling with anticipation of more to come.

He then bent downward to move his hands towards my thighs and picked me up by them to wrap around his waist as he moved towards the direction of my bedroom. We ended up hitting a few of the walls along the way since he'd never been back there before so we had fun laughing at that while kissing before he found my bed and laid me on it. He on top as he reached around back to undo my bra from me.

I pulled at his t shirt till he released me only long enough to shuck it off before going back to kissing me. Then I reached downward and pulled at his belt buckle, only enough to loosen his pants so that I could slip my hand inside and wrap around him. He stuttered for a moment as I caressed him smoothly. "Kami – same…Usa…" he breathed in as he got his control back and resumed kissing me.

Only now he was slowly trying to undo my pants before getting them undone and tugging them gently off. I released them without hesitation as I guided him closer to me, using my now pant free legs to tug at his own pants. Hooking my toes into the belt loops I slowly pushed them down till he could kick them off. All either of us had on were our bottom undergarments to which he slipped a finger inside the band of mine and pulled back and down till they fell to the floor as he then shoved his own off.

Now we were both laying there naked as the day we were born as he kissed a sensuous trail down my neck, nibbling on my collar bone before hungry gazing at my breasts before feasting on them. I admit I gasped louder than expected from the wonderful sensations he evoked within me. I had never had anything that made me feel this alive or passionate before. Mamoru worshiped my body like it was his own personal temple to pay homage to. I had never felt so love or cared for like this before ever.

He left trails of kisses and nips all over my breasts with tender love and care before sucking at the nipples till they begged for more. Then trailed further kisses, and let his tongue make further trails down towards my belly button where he gently bit around the flesh before moving down towards the pubic hairs. Luckily, I had gotten used to trimming that back in junior high, so I knew there wouldn't be anything really down there.

So, when his tongue began to play with me down there, experimenting with what I might like or not I couldn't help but feel my body temperature rapidly rising and my insides seemed to be churning and tightening with clenches that only came with a nearby orgasmic release. I gripped onto his head, partly to keep him there, partly to push him away as I wasn't truly used to receiving so much pleasure.

He ignored the push and threw my legs over his shoulders as he gorged himself on me. His teeth every once in a while, nibbling on my sensitive nub as I moaned and groaned from the feeling of him down there. I could feel myself growing slick for the first time in years! Before I could think on how ridiculous that was he kept continuing to build me up forcing the thoughts from my head as I felt lightheaded from the oncoming orgasm.

It wasn't till he flicked my clit with his tongue before sucking on it that I came. I felt my mouth open up as I gripped the sheets tightly. Bowing back nearly off the bed before I finally calmed down enough to see the satisfied look on his face from having made me cum. "I take it that was good?" he smirked. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit before saying, "Someone sounds smug." He laughed a little himself.

"Well I'm assuming it was positive when I heard my name being called out." He remarked. I hadn't realized I had even done that, but I didn't care. I pulled his head in forward to kiss him as I wrapped my legs around his waist to flip him over before nibbling a similar path down his body. I honestly felt shy doing this as I hadn't done it in forever. Once I reached his length I gently took him in my mouth and began to suck on his hardness.

It wasn't something that took long as he was already pretty damned hard to begin with, "I've gotta say I've never been able to get this hard so easily before…there's just something about you…how you taste…" he admitted, a little blush to his cheeks as he licked his lips for indication as I bobbed back down and swirled my tongue around him. The reaction was him groaning out loud from the feeling before lifting me off of him and back up over to where he could roll over with me under him.

I felt him hard and nearly vibrating at my core as he grabbed at his discarded pants aiming for a condom I presumed but found none. He looked so crescent fallen I almost laughed so I pulled the night stand drawer open to reveal a few I had. He quirked a brow at me, "My friends get freebies from the health clinics sometimes and give some to me." I explained as he took it, opened it and rolled it on himself. "You sure?" he asked as he placed the tip at my entrance. I was wet as anything and ready for him.

"Hai…" I responded as he slipped himself inside. Already I could feel the tell-tale stretch of muscles from widening at his girth. I gasped not recalling having EVER had anything this big before and loving that it was a good size while not being too big. I watched his eyes widen with his own pleasure as he felt my tight heat, "Fuck!" he grunted as he seated himself fully within me. It was a near pleasure overload as he simply sat within me.

He stretched me completely and I never felt fuller. It was sending all sorts of electrical currents through me as he began to slowly move himself in and out of me. The expressions on his face were that of tender loving care and passion beyond that of what I thought was possible. I knew he saw the same response within my features as I periodically tightened around him. It was a steady build as he thrust into me with a slow but firm speed.

Both of us still testing the waters of being with each other and getting to know the other's bodies and responses. He gradually sped up but made sure to keep it controlled to avoid going too hard or to fast just yet. His continuous movements were making me feel like I was climbing this incredibly tall mountain and that the fall would be in his arms pleasantly with him right there with me. He began to speed up his movements a little bit, still going slowly for both of us. His hand reaching downward to rub my nub as I gasped for breath.

My whole body was on fire as tingly sensations shot through me on each ever increasing thrust he sent towards me. His arms held me close as I felt his move within me. Gently getting stronger and gradually getting faster as I adjusted to the size of him inside of me. I held on as he pushed my left leg over his shoulder making it feel like he slid in deeper than before. I eyes widened a little bit at that.

His own eyes seemed to never close as if he didn't want to miss a moment of our joining together. I felt him as he seemed to bottom out inside of me, his thrusts growing stronger as within me as I repeatedly clenched around his length. He seemed to stretch me out utterly as if I held no more room for him to expand further. The feel of him in me was he continued to press himself inside of my tight channel was over powering.

It rocked me to my core and sent so many pleasurable feelings through me I couldn't comprehend what was up or down. It felt like we became one. One heart, one mind, one body. I had never felt such a tremble of pleasure wrack through me before ever and I knew deep down THIS was how love making was supposed to be. The way he held onto me, as if he didn't want to ever let go confirmed that this wasn't something random for him it MEANT something deeper than that to him.

I clenched my muscles tightly around him as he kept strengthening himself within me, making sure to hit every nuance of my insides and caress them till I exploded. He lightly toyed with my nub periodically to keep me on that cliff. The expression in his eyes reflecting my own of caring, tender love, passion and the need and want to be with the other. It was like looking into a mirror and I had never felt more at ease, in pleasure and comfortable. My ecstasy seemed to soar after that. I gasped as I felt my own insides burn for completion.

"I…" he then bit his lip, unable to complete the sentence as he thrust harder than before. His eyes looking for permission for something. I couldn't tell at first but then it hit me, "Give me all of you…so that I can give you all of me." it seemed to be what he was looking for as he thrust in much more strongly than before and the first explosion occurred. I gripped onto him as it began to rocket through me.

He didn't stop though, he kept thrusting in, much more strongly and faster than before making the pleasure begin that spiral that would continue on the orgasmic feeling I was inside of. His length nearly stabbing at my insides as he grew thicker than before, something I didn't think was possible. Stretching me to my fullest as I felt his hips begin to jerk with the effort of trying NOT to hurt me as he slammed himself inside.

My head flung back into the pillow as the orgasmic wave I was in tipped off a stronger one that had my whole body arching off the bed. My legs locked in place around him as he yelled his release. Spilling himself deeply inside as his hips jerk the ground one last time deep into my hot moist cavern. It felt like he was trying and succeeding in driving his shaft and all of its entity into my being as he came with enough seed to leak out with my own fluid as it ran down past his balls to our joining.

Only after the aftershocks went away several minutes later did we catch our breath enough to be able to think straight. He rolled partly off of me but refused to let go completely as he laid only partly on me. I was way beyond giddy and loved that he didn't want to lose connection with me after the fact. "That was…" he looked to be nearly in shock. "I mean that was…" he then looked at me, "You are just…" I laughed at his inability to complete a sentence.

"Well I hope the ends of these sentences are good." I joked. Barely having the strength after that one to prop myself up on my arm. He smiled, "I was just trying to think cause man alive that was incredible. I don't know about you but it's NEVER been like that for me…ever." I smiled more pleased after something like this than ever before. "I feel the same way. Cause yeah never before for me like that either." I admitted.

He pulled me in for a light but sensuous kiss. "Usa…I…" the way he looked at me was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was already in love with me, then he looked down to my lips and kissed me again, "I'm really glad were together now." I smiled, "Me to." I replied as we held each other and drifted off to sleep. Still with our hands linked together.

Mamoru POV

I seriously had never felt anything like that before. I'd had good sex before but never with that intensity or response like that before. That was way beyond what I thought it was going to be. I had to bite my lip at the end from saying 'I love you' to her before she was ready to hear such words. I know she felt the connection I was feeling I just didn't honestly think I'd feel love for her so true in its form so early on. So I kissed her instead of saying it as I was coming to terms with it myself still.

I ended up pulling her closer to me as we slept through the night, her form cuddled up against me, her soft skin pressed against my own as I drifted off into a bliss filled sleep. Of course now I had a few questions that needed answering on my mind. One that would shape our future together and one that would boggle my mind for a bit of time. _When did I fall for her? And how did I fall so easily and quickly for her?_

Usagi POV

We woke up the next morning happy as anything. Though when I went to shower he went over to his place, grabbed the necessary items and made me breakfast in my kitchen. Bacon, eggs and toast. Not a lot but it was the thought that counted. It was ready and waiting for me as I got out. I could smell it clear as day as I gobbled up the bacon, then the eggs and toast. He couldn't stop smiling at me as I was him, "We really need to stop or else our faces will never stop being stuck in the smiling positions." He joked.

I cackled, "Wanna watch a movie? Have a lazy Saturday morning?" I suggested, "Yeah what were you thinking?" he asked, already putting the plate in the sink. I liked the fact that instead of assuming to use my stuff he went to his place and used his own to make me the breakfast. He wasn't making any assumptions really about me, he was truly staying in that mode of being a good gentleman.

Even after the mind blowing sex we'd just had. I swear my body never felt so worn down before in my life, yet I wouldn't give it up for the world. I threw on a long t shirt but no pants as he had only his own t shirt and boxers, having only needed to make that small trip to his place for breakfast items. We ended up watching random 'friends' episodes unable to find an actual movie to watch. Plus during the second one we became more interested in each other than the tv. We almost started another round but I got pulled into a group chat with my friends.

All asking what happened last night and how it went. I sent one reply back 'best ever & talk later he's still here I DON'T plan on kicking him out any time soon ;)'. I got many responses back to the point where Mamoru looked over and saw one of them reading 'it's about time u get the best ever! He better treat u well afterwards!' that had been Makoto's warning and equally happy response to me.

"They must really care about you." He noted, "We all care for each other. Were like sisters, but completely unrelated." I answered. "Honestly we would try to hang out more but due to job schedules it becomes really difficult." He smiled, "I understand." He replied as I snuggled into his embrace. Phone forgotten on the other end of the couch as we ended up talking about random things throughout the day. Commenting on the episodes till we 'friended' ourselves out and decided on getting dinner.

"Let's go to that new sushi place." He suggested. I'd heard great reviews on it so I agreed readily and went into my room to change clothes as he put his pants back on. I went into my closet to pull out a nice shirt for the sushi place when I decided that maybe if he stayed over tonight I could consider wearing a lingerie piece for him. Something I usually didn't feel the want to do yet I wanted to show it off to him.

I thought of the black one with the red on the breasts part but to my utter shock it was gone. It had been my most recently bought one yet the hanger it was on lay bare. I thought maybe it slid off but nothing nada. Not on the floor of the closet nor stuck to anything else. I thought that was strange as I clearly remember organizing the closet and its contents. I specifically remember putting all of the pieces in here.

I hadn't used it nor any other lingerie piece in here with Diamond so what the hell? Then I thought on the panties that were missing. I couldn't think of where it could be now and it sucked cause that was an expensive piece that I had managed to find on sale. I put that thought on hold for later on and grabbed a nice top to wear as I threw on my jeans to be casual date nice. He greeted me at the door as I zipped up and pulled my knee high boots on. We ended up leaving in his truck as we left out.

Diamond POV

I watched the two from afar after they had a night together. I hadn't even known that they had gotten so close or had slept together till I watched them get back from a date. I monitored the time of when he'd leave out but fell asleep at the window. When I woke back up I cursed myself for falling asleep as I believed I had lost when he left out only to see him leaving out that morning. He left out and I tried to calculate how long it had been when I saw him rush back inside with an arm full of goods as he walked right back in.

Obviously he'd left the door unlocked so he could get back in. That irked me that he was that familiar with her place to do that. I ground my teeth in place as several more hours passed before they left out of her place and went away presumably on another date. She was dressed nicely as was he. I shoved my curtains closed as I forced myself to breath in and out deeply to calm myself down. "I'll teach her soon enough." I muttered.

Unfortunately my phone went off then. The familiar ring tone had me cringing just the slightest on who it was. 'meet me roppongi square in an hr. don't be late' read the message. I sighed. I had to figure out a better system for this but unfortunately this was my best one. I was limited on options so I did what I had to do. I just hated to not be able to watch over her but I had no choice or else I was screwed on being discovered.

Letting out an aggravated sigh I went to my safe in my room, got out the necessary yen, locked it back up, grabbed my keys, locked my place up and left. I was a good hour and fifteen away from Roppongi, the district big but when you have a regularly scheduled meeting place for the uncouth type of people in the world it wasn't hard to find the right place to park and meet up, but with traffic in the mix I knew I'd only have time to make the drive.

I couldn't try to go see where she went to really quick. As tempted as I was to see where she was and what they were doing I needed to do this first and foremost. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to continue on my pursuit of her. Plus still having had her number being tracked from my phone I knew she was easily thirty minutes in the opposite direction and still on the move. Well we both were but still.

An hour later I showed up. I didn't get out of the car as we always agreed upon staying inside for security purposes. Not that I thought he'd pull a piece on me and take off with the yen, he knew he'd be better off on a continuous collection of yen from me rather than try to take what I gave. I mean he also knew I held the rest in a safe that could withstand all usual tactics for breaking in unless he wanted to explain to the police force why THEY had to break in. It was too complex for your average lock smith to break into.

He'd have to fuck himself over to get what's inside and even then all of it is evidence. So this quiet little arrangement worked well for us. So instead when I saw him pull out of the shadowy area he had previously parked in, he moved in his car to park next to mine in the opposite direction. "You have my money?" he asked. Straight to the punch like always. He was pretty no nonsensical when it came to finances.

I handed him the yen as he did his usual count. I stopped being offended a long while ago when we first started this trade off. It just wasn't worth it to care. As long as it was all there he didn't say anything afterwards. Bad guys weren't ones for trusting one another to much for obvious reasons especially these days. So some bad guys believed in friendship others believed in leverage…we believed in leverage.

"Just curious here, why haven't you left Japan yet?" he asked me. He asked me this each time we met feeling I should have fled Japan to a country that has no extradition but I couldn't now, "I have good reason for staying here." I replied thinking on Usagi. "Your choice, just gonna keep costing you more." He rubbed his fingers together to indicate the amount I had already spent to keep him quiet that I was still here in Japan.

I hated that I had to keep paying him but IF I were to act out and he went missing or was found dead it would put heat in the area and I already knew he had evidence on me. I couldn't afford the hit. That and even though he was no model citizen my crimes were much, much worse than his. He didn't have much to lose I had my life to lose and now…Usagi. I was unwilling to let either go.

"You just do your part and I'll do mine." I cut him off from thinking on it any further. He rolled up his window and drove off. It was ridiculous that I spent more yen to keep his mouth shut than on my own rent but it was worth it. I just had to stay low for a while longer. The heat would blow over soon enough. It always did for me. "I'm not letting anyone take me from you Usagi…nor am I letting anyone take you from me." I was determined to make sure of both ends regardless of the outcome.

I arrived back home to find the truck still gone. I shoved my keys onto the kitchen counter as I went to grab a beer when I heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. _Lucky timing…_ I thought to myself. I looked back out the window and saw them getting out of the vehicle. I hated seeing her look at him so happily. I couldn't think of ONE instance where she looked at me that happily. I would make her look at me that way. All I had to do was get you away from him long enough to secure you in here.

Though now I seriously wondered if I'd have to end him. While it's not like the very thought didn't give me satisfaction and a great need to do it, especially after having touched her and slept with her. Their actions tell-tale signs of it…that and my over active paranoia just knows it. So in all honesty I'd love to shove a blade into him before he could touch her again. Watch the blood pool before as she saw it to and knew NOT to defy me going forward.

However, Usagi I felt wasn't the one to just simply watch it happen so it was still going to be the regular plan. Besides no matter what I wanted personally, I had to be smart about it or else a missing person's report, by her would be filed OR if his body was discovered there would be a murder investigation and big markers would point to me. I had to be slick about this and avoid detection to pull this off.

He stayed there for several more hours before leaving out looking as much as I hated to admit it, he appeared just as satisfied as she did as she kissed him goodbye. He held her close with an affection that I loathed to admit was something had I lacked when it came to her. I was more about control rather than some cliched affection and it obviously had shown in our relationship. I was regretful of that now, but I would make her see that I could do that.

I gripped my knuckles till my hands went white from the lack of blood flow and gripped the curtains. Tempted in my anger to rip them off just to have something to destroy but knew that would be fruitless and it might even be seen by either of them which I couldn't afford. I knew they had gotten closer in the last few days now. It was pretty obvious even to me I just hated it all over.

Problem was I had to go and see my contact, he was the only reason why I was still off the radar and not being suspected of anything. So when I refocused on the couple I saw the many sweet little kisses that they were bestowing on each-others lips. Affectionate and happy they were. The rage building up within me as he held her close. His hands even dipping low enough to caress her butt briefly.

I felt the tick in my own jaw as I tried like hell to control my rage. I left the window to grab for my stress balls in my bedroom bowling my way to get to them. I used them for several minutes to try and keep myself in check needing to chill out but couldn't stop the images from swirling around in my head. Every time I closed my eyes even to blink I saw them. My mind overloading and bombarding me with them.

It was like my psyche was trying to torture me with thoughts of them fucking and being happy together and it didn't help showing me over and over again them outside her door. It was almost as if my brain was trying to tell me 'their together, let go' but I refused to let go. I wouldn't give in. I would just implement the new stage of my plan to include him in it. Yes I would ensure that I would account for him.

The images didn't leave though. I dropped the balls to the floor and put my hands over my face. Trying to will away the images. I hated them. Showing me what I had with her and seeing how much better things looked for her with him…basically what I had lost. Showing me that she was someone else's now and I HATED it with a passion. I opened my eyes up again trying to just visualize our time in bed together.

Visualize myself with her which wasn't hard considering how many countless times I had done it before. Knowing that that had always made me feel more relaxed and not on edge like how I was currently feeling thanks to the visual of when he left out. I needed to feel relaxed again in order to maintain some semblance of peace and NOT act out against them. It wasn't time yet and I needed to gain that patience.

I looked at her pictures I had of her. Looked at the scrap of her panties I had. I touched them, memorizing the feel to calm me. Then I looked at the lingerie piece I had taken from her place and laid on the bed to put it over my face. Unfortunately it didn't help me out as I now pictured her wearing it for _him_. I lost it. I removed myself from my room forcibly to avoid damaging my shrine of her and into my living room where I lost control over my rage in the inability to control it or rather the lack of care to control it now.

I first walked to the bathroom, trying to wash my face to cool myself down. It was the last thing I could think of to stop myself but when I looked into the mirror I saw _his_ face there…the neighbor she was sleeping with…taunting me. His cool and calm features complete opposite of how I felt. The smirk on his face irritating me. 'You're not getting her back'. The reflection of his said 'she's mine now'. I knew it was all in my head, my brain conjuring it up, but I couldn't help it, I snarled and lost it.

I punched the mirror in an effort to shut HIM up, caving it in till it shattered all over with the one hit, little pieces of mirror falling the floor from the impact. If I was bleeding I had no idea, nor did I care. I was beyond pissed and needed an outlet. Then I hit the bathroom door hard enough to dent in the wood. I barely paid any heed to it. _Shitty made wooden door anyways. Cheap ass landlord would use the paper thinnest wood for the doors around here!_

I walked into the living room then I grabbed my tv and hurled it in my rage against my counter, cracking the fake marble and making a nice dent. It ended up ripping the cord from the wall hard enough to pull the wires free from the prong end, rendering it in need of a serious wire repair job if I had the tools and that doesn't even include the screen which was completely cracked and wouldn't be watchable going forward.

I then grabbed the lamp off the end table and slammed it in to the wall where the tv had previously stood. It broke off into to make pieces to count or try to piece back together. Looking around for barely a few seconds I grabbed the seat by the bar that hadn't been hit by the tv and slammed it into the coffee table several times till it broke in half and threw the piece still in my hand into the kitchen I had, hitting the fridge.

I was panting, breathing hard as I raged out against the apartment I had. That is until I heard a knock at the door. That's when I realized I was probably overheard by the other tenants and had noise complaints. I opened the door just a little bit to see said landlord trying to peak inside, seeing the glass and broken bits, "I just came over to see if you were okay. Lots of noise complaints coming from in here." He noted.

"Hai…gomen…I got some bad news at work today, broke a chair and a lamp in response. Just new things I'll have to get tomorrow." I told him as way of response. Luckily, I looked upset enough to make the work thing believable enough. I opened the door just enough to show him the lamps bits and the chair that I somewhere along the lines turned over to, just so he could see that I was fine I just lashed out form work frustrations.

Then noticed the slight crease of concern that told me it wasn't regarding the broken bits of furniture. I looked in the direction and saw that the alter I had made in dedication to her was in partial view of the door at this angle to. I quickly stepped in front of him to block its view so he couldn't get an idea of what it was. If he gained even an inkling my future here was in jeopardy for sure.

"So, I appreciate the concern for myself but I'm fine, thanks for dropping by though." I went to shut the door when he stepped in by a foot, "Your paying for any damages to this apartment. If you broke anything that is a part of the building, you'll pay for it with your deposit and then some." My jaw ticked in annoyance at him. Part of me did want to kill him simply for annoying me but it wasn't worth it. He just wasn't worth my time nor my energy.

Plus, I had a mess to clean up and new things to buy now thanks to my rant. So instead I ignored him but maintained the cool and calm exterior. I couldn't have him getting upset with me by yelling at him so I played the nice guy card. Plus, I had to get him away to avoid him seeing the alter I had for her. He might not get it, but he'll definitely note it for later knowledge to use against me.

Some I couldn't afford if I was to continue forward with the new alterations to my plan. So, I forced a calm expression to my face and said, "Nothing of yours is broken. Thanks for dropping by." I then shoved the door closed before he could respond and locked it. I walked back into my bedroom to make sure none of it got damaged. I sighed in relief at that before picking up her picture and touching the panties I had taken from her place.

I felt the fabric as I decided on how to include him in going forward. My guess was she didn't exactly tell him about me so if I were to interject myself into her life in various social measures that could be taken as 'just happenstance' she really couldn't get upset with me especially in public places. She'd be forced to eventually tell him who I was and about our relationship. I began to smirk as more delicious thoughts entered my head.

I could talk to him in these various settings, plant seeds of doubt into his head. Make him think that he was nothing more than a rebound she was having since we split. I let the smirk widen as I could practically see the doubt in his face as I would tell his she still wanted me. and if she tried to get me removed from a place I'd tell him it was because she was afraid I'd tell him the truth, that she still loved me and didn't want her feelings to show on her face when she saw me or looked at me to long.

Or if she didn't have me removed that she didn't do so because she wanted to see me. That she still cared for me and wanted me as hers. It would definitely put doubt into his mind about whatever he thought he had with her. I realized I didn't even have to do much work to break them apart if I did it right. I could get him to want to leave her, I just had to plant the right seeds of doubt into his mind.

Feelings more secured in my new plan of action I pulled the panties up to my nose to smell the fabric cleaner scent still on it. She loved lavender and I loved it on her. Oh, how I longed to be with her once more. To make her mine again…day in and day out. I took a longing look at the bed and touched the lingerie on top of it at the foot of the bed gently. "One day Usa…" I stated putting the panties down, "I promise you we'll be together again…"


	10. dinner confrontations & coming together

**DarkenedHrt101** : so sweet cause I check for my fav's daily to. lol and I've stayed up late to read them to. lol and yeah your right he has no idea which for this gives mamoru the edge and advantage. For the first time I totally agree with you. I had inspiration for the relationship part. 😊

 **Guest** **(1)** : yeah I'm getting the story line written out now, I'm hoping to begin having it up mid-December, before the holidays if not during.

 **NikkiBC** : I had the clothes go missing but for her to rationalize it so that way she wouldn't become paranoid about the possibilities. Its honestly what I would have done. As for it being over so soon, yes but I also had it envisioned this way from the start. Its why if its wanted I will make a sequel I just need enough viewers to want one. probably the same length if not longer…depends.

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : oh yeah! Exactly, you need to have the right partner that knows how to treat the body and know what makes it tick like he did with hers. He got to know it and wanted to see what make it tick and sign and everything else. Yeah, yeah and that gets explained later on but soon enough. Thank you I apricate that.

 **phillynz** : yeah I wanted the bed room scene to be a bit more intense than usual since it was supposed to represent how she went from diamond to mamoru, a real man who actually cares for her and seeks out her pleasure compared to diamond who only cared about his pleasures. And he will be.

5 reviews nice, glad this is really coming along and yes I know its going to be coming to an end however the last chapter will be longer than the rest. I'm working now on the vampire sequel fic storyline so I'm aiming for mid-December to be out by. Please read and review I love to read your responses.

Obsessed and dangerous ch.10

Usagi POV

Over a week had gone by since Mamoru and I became a couple. Well I should say became intimate. It was wonderful, beyond that of anything I'd ever had before and not just intimately to, we enjoyed all of our shared time together. We had Saturday's together as our date nights so that we could both be there for our individual families on Sundays and Fridays we usually retained those for hanging out with our close friends but we also had movie nights during the week as Mamoru and I continued to get to know each other.

I loved being able to have long conversations with him on different subjects. Plus, we ended up having so much in common that we sometimes freaked each other out with how well we thought alike. I finally after the end of that week told my parents that I was seeing a new guy and that he was really amazing, sweet and someone they would definitely approve of. He gave me butterflies in my stomach.

Safe to say mother wanted him over for dinner ASAP so she and father could interrogate and grill him. I mentioned this to him as he laughed along knowing how parents could be regarding the safety of their kids no matter the age they were at. They were still their kids in their eyes which made me really glad that he was understanding on so much. That Saturday we ended up going to an ice-skating rink.

It was near Roppongi but not within walking distance. It was obviously cold inside but with a thick sweater on for us both it was relatively okay. Plus we rose our body heat up as we began to skate. He got both of us some skates, so we could have some fun on the ice. He brought his phone out to take pictures of us both. Not easy when you're on skates and doing it as a selfie but we managed.

He fell at least once after a kid came out form behind him at the rink and scared him. Clearly the kid was just having some innocent fun but Mamoru was actively trying to avoid toppling over the kid. I laughed only to get pulled down by him before pulling me into his embrace and then pulling us both up at the same time, "You're a goof." I laughed as he smirked, "I'm your goof." He responded.

I hugged him as we then kissed lightly. Noticing all the families around we separated just enough to create visible distance, not wanting to create an issue since it was a public place that had many young teens and kids in the area. We didn't want to receive any wayward looks of disapproval from parents milling about in the area. I tried to skate backwards a few times but could only manage it for a few seconds before I fell for the last time. I didn't have the greatest coordination going backwards.

We left out an hour later as it was starting to get a little bit chilly in the rink now or rather the Zamboni needed to come out as the ice was getting a little bit rough to skate on. Those tiny little divots in the ice certainly didn't help when you wanted to gain some speed and once you've fallen it started to happen more frequently and left bruising. So, we left out to get something nice and hot to warm up a bit. Luckily there was a vendor nearby on the outside selling heated cocoa amongst other heated foods and drinks.

Only needing a drink we each got a cocoa, mine small his medium as we sat near the vendors amongst some comfortable chairs where others were also seated. It was the perfect spot to go to after the rink as there were regular chairs and some comfy sofa like seats for people to sit in as well. It was a quaint little area that seemed pretty well hidden but was nice as the scenery outside the rink around here was simply beautiful.

The rink had been placed right next to a preserve area where the vendor lay behind it. So it would go from nice and chilly in the rink to nice and warm if not cool by the preserve. There was a reason why it was only open during certain seasons for both the preserve and the rink. The trees and little bits of life in the form of chirping insects and some frogs jumping around, leaving the lily pad it had previously been on.

I really liked Mamoru for bringing me here for our date, it showed me how much he not only wanted to get to know me but how much making memories with me mattered to him. It made me feel special and not simply wanted physically. "Want to go see the gardens in a few?" he asked motioning towards the path. He was almost done with his own cocoa and so was I now. "Sure…" we each took a few more sips before dumping our containers in the nearby garbage, leaving the area to venture out and see the rest of the nature preserves.

Holding hands as we went along Mamoru would snap shots of what we thought would be scenic and good for back-round images for pictures together. We were having so much fun together I didn't notice the odd shadow following us around till an hour later. Surmising it to my imagination as we were in the nature preserves still I didn't want to assume something simply because of how unaware I was in the environment.

The plant life alone could be giving out all sorts of shadows and most of the time it obviously was the plants. We continued going forward with our day till the evening time came around and we began to debate on where to go for dinner, "How about that sushi place in Roppongi? I hear their supposed to be really great with their fish and even squid." He smiled, "Yeah I'd like that." Besides…I figured, I could always use the left overs. I slipped in to the truck with him and noticed but barely paid heed to the shadowy figure by the building.

It was there so briefly I figured it was part of my imagination and decided to focus on Mamoru as he was just being the best and the most sweetest man I'd ever dated. The sushi place was delicious making me want to eat more than my body weight as we laughed and chatted idly away. I could really feel like things were building up again to something happening when we got back and suddenly I couldn't wait for that to happen.

My mind already thinking of different bed room activities to do with him. I hadn't anticipated sex like this in a long time. "Is someone thinking naughty things?" he asked me, a smirk growing on his face. I couldn't help but sassily smile back with a little pink to my cheeks as I wasn't used to being forward with anything to sexual even when in a relationship. Mamoru made me feel bolder and I liked it. "Perhaps…does someone have a problem with that?" I remarked, challenging him.

His smile widened showing off his teeth a bit as he reached for my hand on the table. His larger one fitting nicely over mine as the heat radiated off it into my own skin. Suddenly I felt even more bold than before, "Not even in the slightest. I'm just curious on what's going on through that head of yours." I now felt like being a little flirty. He was an inspiring man if I did say so myself. I smiled.

"Well something that has to do with you…" I began, "And me, back at my place…perhaps on the couch…" I drew little circles on his hand that held mine as he began look a tad flushed, obviously sensing the sexual nature of my thoughts. "Keep talking like that and we won't make it through dinner." I smiled wider hearing that, his voice even dropping an octave lower while his eyes seemed to darken.

He shifted a bit in his seat as I grinned like a damn near fool noticing he was giving himself the slightest bit of shift to hide his own reaction to my words. I really liked that just a few simple words could have him wanting the same thing. I was tempted to throw caution to the wind and say yes…so I darted my eyes around the place before saying very brazenly and shockingly, even to myself, "Who says we have to leave?"

I arched my eye brows at him as an open invitation, "You sure?" he asked, though looking ready to go ahead and find a place really quick. Seeing the look of approval on his face I couldn't help it, "Yeah…now where to go…?" I questioned out loud. Before we had a chance to think any more on it the waiter, presumably with our drinks, came up to us only to give me a drink that I hadn't ordered.

Thinking he had the wrong table I went to hand it back to him, "Sorry but this isn't what I ordered." That's when the waiter said, "No but it was from the gentleman at the bar. He wished for me to give this to you, something about 'first night together'." before he walked off. Both Mamoru and I were stunned and clueless about what the hell that was about and looked at the bar only to find someone I THOUGHT was long gone and someone whom I WISHED was long gone…for good.

"Oh crap." I couldn't help but feel like face planting. "Of all the times…of all the places…of all the people…" I muttered, feeling like a bucket of ice water was just poured over me. If there's ever a good way to cool off raging hormones that wanted sex with your boyfriend, throw your last ex into the mix at the same place. Now I felt more anxious than ever before and the need to leave was climbing.

It became clear to Mamoru that I was now uncomfortable and his demeanor went from aroused to protective and concerned in seconds flat. It made me feel more comforted in knowing that he could read me that well and that I didn't have to try and explain why my need for sex just dropped suddenly as my being uncomfortable and anxious made his own hormone levels drop to, "Isn't that your ex?" he asked me and I felt bad that my ex was now attempting to ruin this date we were on.

"Unfortunately yes." I muttered, suddenly wanting to leave. "You know what, let's just go ahead and leave, we can order in or something." I suggested, preparing to grab my purse only for Mamoru to halt me. "Don't. I'm not going to let this prick ruin our date. Just ignore him and if he tries anything further we'll have the restaurant throw him out." I was still weary on this or rather just being around him now.

All that feeling I had previously ignored had come back and had my heckles were risen up. How did I ever ignore these signs before? I couldn't tell how now only that I didn't want to be in the same room as him, but Mamoru was right. If we left it would give him more control and power over me and that wasn't who I was. Deciding to stick it out I firmly nodded and did everything I could to ignore Diamond's presence.

However he wasn't interested in making this an easy evening. When we ordered our food mine came in wrong. That's when I recognized it to be the meal or rather a similar meal I had on a date to a different sushi place with _him_. "Nani?" Mamoru asked, "Gomen…it's just this is the dinner I had when I went out with him." I felt bad about this. I felt like my past was coming back to bite me in the ass so when Mamoru signaled to the waiter to return I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment, "Hai, sir?" he asked.

"Hai, look I don't know if he's paying you to give her the wrong food and drinks but it ends now. Either you give her what SHE ordered or I'll be happy to talk to your manager about this." the waiter visibly gulped before saying, "Yes sir, sorry sir…miss." Before walking away. Soon enough my actual food that I had ordered arrived much to a peeved off Diamond before I began to indulge in finally getting to eat.

We began to talk a bit and it started to feel like a real date again even with Diamond's presence lurking in the back-round. The other dish made me a little repulsed by it now. Normally I wouldn't have had a problem but his presence and him ordering it for me instead of the dish that I ordered and going through the efforts he was made me not want to eat it. Or if anything it kinda ruined it for me.

So when we finished our meals up feeling satisfied and getting back to feeling normal again another drink was brought to the table only this time by another waiter, which confused us both as he had been busy with his own tables all evening that we'd been here. This wasn't his section so only one thought came to mind as he placed the cocktail looking drink down on the table, napkin first.

"Complimentary drink for the lady from the gentleman at the bar." He stated before walking away before either of us had a chance to say anything back to him. There was a napkin underneath with writing on it. Pulling it up I read to myself 'this isn't over'. I felt suddenly nauseous and wanted to leave now. Any previous feelings of normalcy went out the window at this. Suddenly I wish I was back in the ice rink, the cold in there was more preferable to the feelings I had now.

Mamoru turned the napkin so that he could read it and swore, "Fuck hole." before standing up, tossing his white cloth napkin down on the table and walking away before I could protest the action or stop him. My emotions to close to the surface to attempt it. Diamond had managed to make me feel uncomfortable on my date with Mamoru. I guess he won this round; Diamond 1, Usagi 0. Mission accomplished as I now felt the need to bail but I refused to do that to Mamoru who had walked to the bar.

Which reminded me, I looked over to see him talking to Diamond. I feared what Diamond would say to Mamoru and knew that later on tonight I was probably going to have to tell him about Diamond and the rocky relationship we'd had. I suddenly felt anxiety bubbling up within me and was suddenly glad I hadn't pushed to eating to much. Leaving enough for room later if need be as Mamoru came back, "Lets wrap things up." I never agreed more.

Mamoru POV

Now I was pissed. This guy was really pushing it when it came to my tolerance level but really hit home with it when he sent that last drink with the note. I could tell already how sick she felt just looking at it. This guy was unrelenting doing what he could to make her uncomfortable and it was pissing me off. I'd had enough and threw my napkin down, deciding that walking to him would be a good option.

I wasn't going to do anything that would get me kicked out but you could still get your point across without the use of physical harm. Physically harming him would be much more fun and preferable though. Especially with what he had done. He thought he had her, thought he could interfere…he was about to get a very rude awakening that his little games weren't going to work and he was going to face harsh realities on it to.

Reaching the bar I signaled to the bartender to give us a minute. Sensing the tone I was about to give he used the excuse of helping other patrons to leave the vicinity and give us a chance to talk without it being made public opinion. So he barely blinked as he walked away to tend to other patrons on the other side of the bar. I didn't bother to sit down as I wanted this to be short, sweet and to the point.

I remarked, "You do realize your little petty tricks aren't working right?" he turned his head to face me, "Don't know what you're talking about. I'm just enjoying a drink." He remarked casually. Taking a prolonged sip of his own drink, making me smirk with his casualness. Trying to act cool and tough when really I could sense he was itching to hit me. His stance not as cool as he tried to let on.

In fact he looked ready to not only hit me but the look in his eyes when he used the bar glass, that had the labels etched into it to get a glimpse of Usagi, told me just what he also wanted to do and none of it was going to happen. I was going to have to nip this in the bud before he thought anything further into trying anything further. Making her feel uncomfortable wasn't going to fly with me, not even close.

"Just stay out. She's not your girlfriend or anything to you anymore. Understand? Consider this your one and only warning, and trust me you don't want there to be another." I advised, indicating to him that if he did something further it wouldn't be talking that happened between us and it would get bloody. Realizing how protective I felt for her made me realize a few more things about myself.

Like how much I was willing to risk to protect her. How much I wanted to punch this guy in the face for agitating her and making her feel uncomfortable and how much I had to stamp down on the need to follow through with it. "You'll never be able to please her in bed like I do…" the remark did catch me by slight surprise. I bite my lip from snapping at him for the comment, "You know the benefit of public places is you can get away with so much by doing so little." Though he had a slight point I knew I could use this fact to my advantage to.

So instead of acting out and slamming his head into the bar counter which I knew would make a nice little dent in the wood I decided to just made sure to hit him back where it would hurt the most for him. I leaned in, not bothering to sit on the bar stool next to him as he was the only one on this side, so that no other could hear my words as I didn't want her to feel embarrassed by my words even if they were positive. I wasn't taking any chances.

With a cool and calm swagger about me and a grin on my face that I knew once he saw would agitate the living fuck out of him I stated as confidently as I felt about it which was made even more strongly due to the memory I was thinking about regarding her, "You know I'd actually have to disagree with you there…cause I'd say she's more than thoroughly happy with me in bed…especially when the sex is so incredible you nearly break the bed and hear to her scream out for more."

That one got to him as he began to choke a bit on his drink, having tried to take a swig while I spoke to act nonchalant about it. Wasn't fun to choke on scotch and he was learning that the hard way. It was a hard liquor that didn't forgive if it went down the wrong pipe. I resisted the urge to laugh at him for the embarrassment he must have been feeling. The anger for my words clear on his twisted in rage face before he smoothed his features out.

He was trying to act indifferent about it, tried to seem like it didn't affect him but his still coughing sputter didn't help his case at all and his attempts to act like he was in control didn't work. I grabbed a napkin from a little corner stack of napkins nearby that had salt with it for different drinks and tossed it to him, "Might want to try not drinking when you know the man your EX is seeing will speak the truth you **don't** want to hear."

He shot me a look that could kill. If I were any smaller of a man I would be taking a step back and possibly shuddering from the raw malice I saw in those depths of his. He truly wanted to kill me in those moments and it occurred to me that Usagi had had those eyes possibly on her at one point and I was thankful that she had been stubborn enough to not cower to it and let him feel like he was in even more control.

Men like him somehow gained the impression that they owned people and were untouchable, especially feeling that way towards their significant others while men like me showed those significant others what a real man was like and ended up having them in the end giving the women and in some cases men the life that they really did want and the life they needed to evolve as individuals themselves and not be repressed. Those significant others gained the love and care of men that actually did love them and respect them in return.

So for him to look at me like I was road kill that he'd just run over was nothing. I didn't even flinch at the expression. He was definitely pissed at me but wasn't speaking to much further on it as he was holding his own temper in check and reeling still from the scotch. I leaned in once more and stated, "So do yourself a favor and 'let go' cause she already has…probably even BEFORE you two split." I could see the fury in his eyes as I spoke. Some part of him deep down inside knew this but refused to acknowledge it.

I left off with, "Cause no matter what you try to do, which for your own safety I'd suggest to heed my warning and end now, won't work…I'm not leaving her." I walked away from the bar as I heard a crack. I barely glanced back to see he'd gripped his glass so hard it cracked under his grip. I smirked knowing I'd gotten to him and hopefully stopped his attempts with her. I knew I was in for a world of anger from him but for her it was worth it. However now was also my chance to know more about their relationship.

Diamond POV

I wanted to snap his neck like a twig he pissed me off so badly. I hadn't counted on him actually talking to me as I drank or rather saying what he said confirming the truth of their sexual relationship that I knew about but some part still felt like it wasn't true…not anymore. The level of confidence he'd held in his voice and the way he sounded I KNEW they had been sexual together and that pissed me off.

I mean I figured he'd be asking her about me but it seemed that could wait till later as he came up to me. First he tries to tell me what to do then makes me look like a damned fool by getting me to choke on my own drink. Fuck that scotch was strong. My pipe didn't like that and burned now still as I nearly choked on it but damn it what he said pissed me off. I wanted to slam the shot glass into his head but I had to remain calm.

Then to give me a napkin to clean it up with was degrading for me. I was supposed to be the superior to him not the other way around. Even when I sent him my death glare for the comments he didn't even flinch. Something I wasn't accustom to. He actually held his ground and I hated that it nearly impressed me. A challenge that was extended…or rather not a challenge but a very calm warning.

Seriously how dare he make those comments to me about her, as if their sex was any better. I snorted in response on that one internally. I wanted to spit out at him 'she's just having her fun with you till I get her back with me' but couldn't as the scotch prevented that. His fault again, all of this was his fault. My plan was working just fine if he hadn't shown up and now I had to adjust it to compensate for him.

Fuck him for thinking he's going to get what he wants. If anything all his words did was put a fucking target on his back. I watched the couple leave out as I finally got my breath back and felt the rage simmer within me. I would take great pleasure in killing him and have her watch now just for having slept with him. That would be her punishment for letting him have her when it should only ever be me. "It's not over." I muttered as I paid my tab and left out of the sushi bar, looking at my phone as I tracked where they were going to next.

Usagi POV

We arrived back at my place in relative silence. I wondered when the dam would break and he'd ask me about Diamond. I locked up the front door, kicked off my shoes and sat on the couch, grabbing a pillow to hold for some semblance of comfort and a tiny bit of control. "So he's an interesting guy." The word interesting was said with quotation marks in his voice obviously meaning something else instead of that. "He's an asshole." I reiterated, "Go ahead ask away." I responded defeated by the evening.

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me in a comforting manner. I knew he wanted to pull me in closer but was being nice and not pushing if I didn't feel like it but I did. I couldn't help but pull him closer and sink into his embrace, pillow and all as I curled up into his side. It was that small measure of him holding me and making me still feel wanted after this evening that gave me a bit of relief.

"How long were you two together?" he asked, "Not long, maybe over a month." _Was it really only that little amount of time?_ Now I was wondering how long that had really been. "Was he always like that?" I looked up at him. His face that of concern for me and it was so sweet that I knew he'd have to know the truth. Granted some of my friends I knew would tell me to not bring it up or to forget all about Diamond but it was kinda hard to now.

Honesty was always the best policy and it's what I was raised on. So in taking a deep breath I spoke, "You mean showing up wherever I was?" I looked away and snugged back in place ready to say no when I realized that wasn't true, "Actually…yeah." I remembered my parent's place how he'd shown up there. It had been so out of the blue and not only that I never did confront him on that, not really. I should have left then and there…why didn't I? My anger at myself must have reflected as he made me look at him.

"Usa…don't. Don't let him make you feel down or anything negative, just because he's having a hard time letting go doesn't mean you should feel bad for how he feels. That's his problem now, not yours." He held me close as he kissed the top of my head. "It's just his words and…" I sat up, "What did you say to him?" I asked, my own curiosity getting the better of me as I recalled they had a confrontation to.

"Just warned him to stay away." He replied as his hand caressed my cheek, "The rest of the details are semantics, not worth divulging into." He remarked. I was still curious on what had been said but something told me I could trust him on it. I wasn't forcing myself to like with Diamond it was natural and felt right. "I'm not going to let that asshole hurt you in any manner." I smiled and started to feel better about the evening.

"That was really nice that you did that." I admitted, "In fact I've never had a guy that I wasn't related to have my back like that before. So thank you." He looked stunned at that but softened his features. "Men tend to do that for those that they…care about." His voice getting a tad lower, as if trying to say the right thing and NOT scare me off. That heat that had previously been there before Diamond's interruption came back.

"I know…" I looked into his eyes, seeing the caring nature and something even deeper simmering beneath the surface. My heart rate beginning to speed up a little. "It's why I stuck around and stayed." I wanted to convey to him that I was returning those deeper feelings, show him that he wasn't alone in that department. Let him know that this was as real for me as it was for him.

I gulped, "Cause I'll be honest _you_ being in there was all that kept me from running out of that restaurant. Not that I can't handle my own but I wanted to confront and punch him for ruining our date. Either that or flee and leave and since I couldn't confront and punch him for simply being there and sending those drinks and food I wanted to take off. So in all seriousness thank you for having my back." I leaned in and gave him a light kiss. Letting him know I wasn't at a vulnerable point anymore.

He made me feel stronger. I was already strong, like I said I wanted to punch Diamond for ruining tonight for us, I had such a strong urge to confront him myself and give him a piece of my mind after Mamoru left the table that I almost did get up to go do it but realized I was to upset and would end up probably getting my own ass thrown out instead of Diamond's so I forced myself to remain seated till Mamoru came back.

Besides now that my anger was calmed down and the anxiety wasn't as strong as before I wondered if Diamond been at the nature preserve earlier. Had he been following us the entire time and if so how? I briefly wondered about my phone and if he was somehow tracking me and felt that just to be safe I would change my number and obviously only give it to close friends and family…and figure out an excuse to tell my parents the reason why. It was a family plan after all we were under.

"Thank you…" I looked at him confused, "For not running out at the first sign of trouble. And…" he leaned in and kissed me lightly, "For recognizing when a relationship is bad and letting go. Not many women in your position do that and it speaks of your courage and strength to do so when you get that involved." I smiled, "Then I have to say thank you for one more thing." He quirked a brow at that.

"For being what I really want and need in a man…you stood up for me and you treat me with dignity and respect. Not a lot of guys do that for their women and that to me showed values and morals." I smiled as he beamed in pride at my remarks. He tenderly touched my face before giving me a light kiss that was slowly burning into something hotter, "So if I recall you mentioned something about a couch earlier…" his smirk widened as I felt the need hit me head on, "That I did." I ditched the pillow completely and swung myself into his lap.

He held on as I began to kiss him. Our hands rushing over the other as he stripped me of my sweater and t shirt as I did the same to him. His lean muscles against my finger-tips felt so smooth. I sighed as his lips left mine and made a trail of pleasure going down my neck. It felt like a river of fire as my skin heated beneath his ever touch, his every caress. I never felt so alive and filled with need or want before.

His head glanced up as his hand reached back behind me and undid my bra, a contrast to his earlier heated moves. I stayed still as he gently pulled the straps down my arms, freeing my breasts to his lust filled gaze. Cupping them gently I arched my head back from the sensations as he slowly tweeked my nipples. Making them hard little buds as I cried out from the pleasure of it, "Mamo…" my vocals got cut off as pulled me in closer, hoisting me up so he could capture a bud in his mouth.

I gripped him tighter as he ensured my legs were wrapped around him, pulling us both from the couch but only enough to turn us over, my back against the couch now. One of his hands finding their way to my pants and unbuttoning and unzipping them to release me. I lifted my hips to help him out as he pulled my legs free of them. My lacy panties the only thing left on me as I reached myself and undid his own pants.

I shoved them down leaving only his boxers in view before he shoved those off to. Getting back on top of me I wrapped my legs back around his waist as he pulled my lacy panties up and off over my head since my legs were pretty spread out. Leaning back in, he grabbed a condom from my wallet, having pulled it from his pants, and rolled it on. I could see how hard he was already for me. He could see my slight surprise.

"It doesn't take much to get me heated up for you." He admitted, I smiled at him, "Same here…" I caressed his face, "In fact there's a tiny part of me that got a little bit heated when you confronted him. Knowing you had my back like that was…" dare I say it… "I know what you mean…hell I was already revved up from our prior conversation so it didn't take much when everything else happened." He told me.

Sinking further in, skin on skin as we were, we kissed passionately. My nipples rubbed onto his skin as his did to me, both of us moaning at different intervals, especially when he reached down and began to fondle my sensitive nub. He was working me up slowly as I reached down and began to pump him slowly. He was already half hard when I touch him so it only took him a few strokes before he was ready to be in me.

Condom in place, he surged forth inside of me. I gasped on the sensations, my mouth opening wide as he shoved himself fully inside of me. My insides felt fuller than ever with him inside as he slowly began to move himself within me. I would always be amazed at how full he made me feel when he was inside of me. It was like he stretched me to my limits and just barely beyond before it hit that highly uncomfortable point.

It made the pleasure all the more intense and sweeter as he seemed to know just how to move within me. As if he already knew my bodies every dip and curve to bring me the most pleasure ever. With one of my legs flung up over the side of the couch and the other curled up around his waist we moved smoothly and slowly towards that cusp of ecstasy. Mamoru leaned downwards to kiss my anywhere he could find skin as I held on and kissed back as much as I could since my own body was writhing beneath him.

The negative events from this evening felt like they were washed from my mind and heart as Mamoru made love to me. It wasn't just sex for us. I saw it in his eyes, the way his body moved over me…how he treated me and how he cared for me. At one point we became so riled up during our love making that we nearly came close to falling off the couch but he grasped on tighter to the top of the couch and pulled us back on the couch and subsequently shoved himself further into me.

I cried out from the pleasure as he began to thrust into me a bit more insistently now. His length hitting all the right spots inside of me, like he knew on some level what would make me cum without me telling him. Not like I could anyways. I could barely get full words out let alone a sentence out for indication of wanting more. So I don't know how he did it but he did and he knew. I couldn't help but continuously cry out.

His own guttural groans of pleasure spurred me on as I almost felt like falling over the edge already. "Fuck Usa…" he growled, trying to stay in control of his thrusts as he began to pound just a little bit harder. I pulled him in closer only to have him shift gears on me and pull my other leg up over his shoulder. He sunk in even deeper than before making my head fly back against the arm of the couch.

Thankfully it was soft to the hit since the couch pillow was on the floor. The deeper depth made it feel like he was taking an even longer time now as he was trying to maintain his slow pace. I smiled before he began to rub my clit making me feel like I was about to cum again already. I looked up into his face and saw the passion. The need to keep me on the edge till I begged him to let me cum. He was teasing me, "Mamo…" I tried.

I wanted to cum now, I was burning up and if he didn't let me cum I was going to go insane from the pleasure my body was going through. It was like a never ending wave of constant pleasure that you were torn between wanting to keep going or grasp onto that completion point and cum already. "Say my name." he commanded. I looked into his eyes and saw the need for me in them, the love that was so clearly written in them now.

I let the feelings reflect in my own eyes as I said, "Mamo – chan!" or rather more like shouted it as once I said it he gently twisted my clit which propelled me into a mind blowing orgasm. My mouth shot open in a soundless scream as I clenched around him. His own guttural moan partially caught in his own throat from the intensity of it. "Usako!" was his own short lived word as he came like a metra train inside of me.

It was as if he was caught up in the most intense orgasm to date. Several long minutes passed before we both finally began to calm down from the orgasms. I actually had to take a few to regain my breathing as did he while he held me close and rearranged us so that I was once again sitting in his lap while he sat back in his place on the couch, "I hope this is sounding like it's too soon to say…" he began, sounding winded for obvious reasons.

I nudged my head up to look at him as he looked down at me with slightly frightened and yet confident eyes full of love, "But I…I love you." His voice catching as he said them as I couldn't help but smile and kiss him, "Good to know I'm not the only one…cause I love you to." I replied back. He kissed me back with a little bit more passion but exhaustion as well. Feeling we were both about to doze off he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed before laying down beside me.

I didn't even care that we were drenched in sweat and probably going to need to have the sheets washed again, it just felt so amazing of a night to have after this evening and the fact that we were now admittedly in love and together as a couple spoke volumes about how far along we were and what we meant to one another. He curled himself around me in a protective manner that made me feel like all of my stressors in the world were gone.

"Mamo – chan…" I murmured as we were drifting off to sleep, "Hai?" he responded, "Do me a favor and set the alarms for work in the am, we don't want to be late." He groaned as that would require him to leave the bed but did so anyways to retrieve both of our phones from the evening and placed them on the night stands for charging as he set the alarms. Getting back into bed he responded, "Go to sleep…my Usako…" I drifted off into the realm of sleep with him behind me feeling more safe and content than I had in months.


	11. phones issues & break in

**SerenityxEndymion** : yeah I actually saw that happen before its where I got the inspiration from. My ex, his friend and I were in his friends garage and he had my ex try some bourbon, told a joke during my ex's swig and made him laugh and cough it all up we laughed so hard it was hilarious.

 **phillynz** : I'm glad you liked it I thought it was sweet to.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : oh yeah I loved writing that scene out. It was so much fun especially to get the dialog out while making sure it kept in line with the characters. That's getting addressed next. Even with him having heard it Diamond is disillusioned. He would convince himself otherwise.

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : that's so very cute. Lol no Diamond hasn't got a clue but he's going to get an idea soon enough. Exactly regarding the independent part. Use his. Yeah this relationship that they have is my idea one. love, friendship, commitment, caring, tenderness, protectiveness, respect, loyalty all of that good stuff.

 **MoonMama89** : I understand that completely. The sex scenes are some of my best other than fight scenes and my personal favorite, confrontational scenes. Yes you will find out soon. And yeah the vampire story is coming along, already writing the first chapter.

 **jessielee14** : you haven't seen anything yet. LOL 😊 and Diamond's move will be coming up very soon. I've got amazing fans that make the dedication easier. 😊

 **NikkiBC** : yeah the angst wasn't part of what I was aiming for in this storyline. At least not to that degree, I wanted to lighten it up after she got with Mamoru. Her number really. That'll be explained more soon enough. I wanted to make sure the 'I love you's' weren't to fast but I felt that after a few months at that point it was time enough to have gotten that far. I know someone who feel in love with his girlfriend (granted now ex) within six weeks of knowing her.

 **SaphireShimmer** : he is still just wait and see there's still more of his little evil plan in the works. The timeline confusion is my bad, I thought I had that happen on different dates. But the rest is still good for flow hopefully.

8 reviews, nice I'm really glad everyone is liking this and while I know its coming to an end soon for this one IF you want a sequel PLEASE let me know as you have with the vampire one that I've already begun writing since I've gotten this one taken care of and done. So please read and review!

Obsessed and dangerous ch.11

Usagi POV

The next morning we woke up he had to leave out to go to work, I still had a few minutes before I had to leave out since he work site today was further out today that usual. We kissed goodbye as he left. It was then that Ami called me which was a tad unusual, "Hey what's up?' I asked curious regarding the call. "Sending you some information. I think I found Diamond. He's bad news Usagi – chan." She stated in a tone that send negative vibes through me. I put her on speaker as I looked at the information she texted me.

"'Main suspect in stalking case of Tokyo woman still in hospital after attack'." I read as I looked at the girl on the bed. IV's poking out of her, "Are you sure its him?" I asked, now worried once more as he did live nearby. "The description does match him though because of his back-round their keeping his photo under wraps. Something doesn't add up here. Usually for suspects they post the picture so that others can be warned but other than a description there's nothing. He has to be in some kind of police thing or possibly military."

Ami didn't normally think this way so I knew something was definitely up. "There has to be an image of him somewhere out there, its freaking social media, nearly everything is up online." I commented trying to figure that out, "I know I'm still digging in but keep him at a distance I don't trust this guy at all now. The girl went through hell with him according to the article I read." She remarked.

I was getting dressed as she said this, so I asked, "Give me the jist of it as I get ready for work." I put her on speaker while I got ready and listened to her, "She went out with 'Diamond', same name, for weeks. She said after they slept together he became controlling and acted out in weird manners that she didn't like so she ended it. He showed up at her friends place, a male friends place and believing her to be cheating on him beat her friend up before leaving before the cops showed up." Wow that was eerily similar.

But Diamond never beat anyone up over here with me. Raised his voice and yelled at me, followed me but never beat anyone up…though subconsciously I thought to myself _…not yet anyways._ I grabbed my keys and headed out making sure I couldn't see Diamond looking through his curtains before I got into my car and began to drive, having already grabbed my lunch and stuff for work.

"After that he took a few weeks to beg her for forgiveness but she didn't relent. A month later it tells that he snuck into her place and tried to, or at least 'allegedly' attempted to rape her before a passing neighbor saw the commotion from the window and called the cops." I was stunned to hear that, "Did they catch him?" I asked, "From what it sounds like yeah but then the article reads that he was able to obtain a way out and is currently still under investigation." That part made no sense.

"Wait so he was bailed out or released or escaped?" I asked, "That's the strange thing, it implies all three but in all honesty I think he escaped and is staying where you are to be off the radar." Now I was definitely worried. "Now without a picture of him I can't be absolutely certain but if I come across it and its him PLEASE call the cops on him." Ami begged. I noted her worry in her voice, "I understand and I will cause we saw him last night." I explained to her all about last night with his presence.

"That's under the radar stalking. Problem is without proof that he's following you and becoming aggressive in some form other than reporting him you can't do much." She mused as I drove to work, "Make notations of everything that he does. Every time you can be absolutely certain you saw him or were confronted by him. Gave the evidence to see if it's the same guy. He could be doing to you what he did to her, fixating till he's ready to strike." It was a scary thought, but it was still hard to believe a guy could get fixated on me.

"In fact just to be safe you should make sure he didn't tamper with your phone or even if your unsure if he did or not get a new number for it. Hell get a new phone." I bit my lip from telling her I had already been thinking to do that after this last incident. "I will." I told her as I drove into the parking lot of my work. "Listen I've got to go I'm at work but I'll talk to you later about it and I'll check my phone out." I assured her as I got out, "You better." I smiled as we both ended the call.

Once I got inside and clocked in I pulled my phone out to check the device. Nothing seemed unusual with it so I looked at the apps on allt he pages something I rarely did. I had apps on here I hadn't used in months so when I saw that there was an unusual app on my phone related to tracking I looked it up online and found that it was directly linked to his phone. I couldn't believe he'd done that.

The only time he'd been around my phone when I wasn't was months ago. "That asshole." _How dare he!_ Now I had to see about getting a new number if I couldn't find a way to disable the damned thing. I'd have to do it after work though as I had a mountain of things to do piled high on my desk top. The one negative to doing work between what felt like two jobs, the increased work load.

Phone forgotten for now as I figured to just take care of it later on now that I knew about it, I got into work mode and kept steady with it till lunch time. Then I looked and saw the texts from Mamoru. I got instantly excited and read the text. 'u busy at work?' he asked me. 'on lunch now, u?' I asked back. 'me to. thinking about that sexy ass right now tho. 😉' he texted making me feel giddy that he was thinking of me like that. 'u mean the one u oh so lovingly made love to last night?' I smirked at the sexual tones.

'hai…hope it isn't to much here but starting to feel a little frisky at work…' he then sent a picture of himself shirtless in what I could tell was a men's restroom. I couldn't help but admire his fine physique. Man was he built, not like really big but enough to be defined with his muscles making me want to caress them. 'I took a few moments to go into the woman's restroom and making sure the coast was clear sent a topless picture to him to.

'oh wow…I…does is sound bad that I want to come over tonight…? And play with them…' he asked making me decide, 'yeah come on over. I was actually thinking of caressing those muscles of yours anyways. Maybe even making a trail straight down into u pants…' I smirked wondering what he'd say to that. Our texts definitely got sexual now that we had started to sleep together cause this was so exciting to do. 'keep talking like that & I'll be tempted to leave out early to meet u back there.' He remarked.

'keep talking that that & I'll get tempted to take a longer break just to toy w/myself at work…thinking of u.' Granted I wasn't going to but that was only because my bra was doing that already. The lacy cup against my nipples along with these texts was already arousing me. I had never been able to get this easily aroused before. It was like he knew the secret to getting me hot and heavy even when he wasn't around.

His next text however had me getting so red in the face that I darted my head around just to make sure no one could see me, 'I know it's bad but I've been shifting around my length at work just to find some comfort as he's budging now.' with a picture of him true to form bulge out of his work pants. I couldn't help but find it sexy that I was getting him so worked up. I did find it a little bit strange that he seemed to be in nice work pants rather than something ratty for his construction job but perhaps he worked in and out of the office.

I texted back, 'when u get off of work today, come on over & we can take care of both.' I got tempted to take another picture but my boss came in effectively ending that thought process and making the arousal drop down significantly. Nothing like having your boss kill your libido for you. I sent a quick text out a few minutes later saying 'gotta go boss is back' before getting back into work mode.

It was five more hours later before I finally got off and was able to drive home the anticipation of see Mamoru driving me crazy with lust and love. Finally getting in I saw his truck parked there and him waiting out front on his phone as he saw me pulling up. He put his phone back away as I got out and before I even made it to the door he swept me up in his arms and kissed me passionately. My legs automatically wanting to wrap around him but resisting so I could get my keys into the door.

We stumbled inside and shoved it hard to close it before hitting the locks to secure it and before ewe even made it to the bedroom he turned and pushed me up on top of the kitchen counter of the little island I had. He worked his way at my pants while I undid his though I did note that they seemed different than the ones from earlier in the picture. Unable to process very much at that point I continued to kiss him as he trailed a path down my neck.

His hands pulling my shirt from me as I shucked his off in seconds before he finally managed to pull my pants down just barely to my knees before shoving my legs back up towards me between us. I thought it was adorable how in a hurry he was to be with me that we were still partially clothed and he was trying to get in me. Then he pulled both of my legs over his head forcing me to get a grip behind me so that he could slip his head between.

He looked so adorable and yet so rugged at the same time. Then his hands went to his pants and pulled himself out, sheathing a condom on quickly before grasping my hips and pushing inside of me. The feeling was almost too much bear as we had both been throbbing madly for half the day. He felt so thick and I felt so full of him. The groan he emitted as he began to pump into me was down right sexy as hell and sounded very close to a growl that I wanted to cry out loudly but I bit my lip to stop the loud scream from coming out.

"Don't hold it in, I want to hear you scream my name." the command sounded so sinfully bad that it melted over me. It was like sex was oozing from his mouth as he said it cause the next thing I knew I was mewling like a cat in heat as he pumped just that much harder into me. His length pressing into nerve endings I didn't even know existed until he came along and shook me hard from head to toe.

His thumb pressing itself into my clit with gentle stroking motions that drove me wild with need as I tried to get him to thrust faster. He held on tight though and maintained the same speed but kept the thrusts hard on each impact making me feel like I was getting slowly pushed off the counter, "Don't worry, I'm not letting you go. You won't fall." He muttered as if reading my thoughts. I smiled, "I trust you." The words seemed to hit him hard as he increased his pace a bit, his length going in that much deeper now.

I ended up laying back on the counter, losing my counter grip as my body fell more into pace with him than in keeping me up right. It seemed to only motivated him more as he climbed up on top of me and pressed my legs, still half in my pants, to my own shoulders as he hooked his arms underneath said shoulders and plunged in that much harder than before. The counter was barely big enough in width to accommodate what we were doing but I knew Mamoru would make sure everything was okay.

He thrust in and out, increasing by ever little bits of strength as he went along making me feel out of my mind with pleasure as it raced through me. I could tell he felt the same way as he was sweating as much as I was but looked nowhere near done with me just yet. "Fuck Usako!" he cursed as he sped up again, the movements making us both slid towards the edge of the counter heads first before he seemed to have an idea.

He thrust in long and hard for several long moments before stopping altogether. It took me several seconds to realize he wasn't moving and I just about demanded 'what the hell?' when he pulled my pants finally free from me before hoisting me up into his lap on the counter. Now I was able to straddle him with ease. Now I was riding him as he controlled the movements from below, pulling me up and down with his arms.

It was nice and new as my legs had been pulled back and were now wrapped around his waist from behind, having not a chance to curl them beneath me as he maneuvered me around him. I held on for dear life as he took more control over the movements but lost control in the speed and depth in which he was moving within me. Our guttural sounds were getting louder as I could feel him pulsating within me.

My own orgasm reaching those heights of pleasure to as I could feel myself catching fire. Then before I knew it he reached in between and pressed a thumb into my clit, grinding into it before giving it a slight twist. I flew off the cliffs edge as he slammed into me with harder thrusts than before and pulled me onto his member so hard I could feel him hitting the very edge of me inside. My orgasm shot through me as I heard his own roar of completion. The heat that was his own orgasm filled the condom and still felt like it scorched me.

It took several long minutes before we both came back down to earth, both frazzled and still feelings the effects of the amazing sex. "Well that's a new one." I managed to get out as he slowly backed out of me and got off the counter only to pick me up bridal style and swing me off aiming for the bedroom, "What is?" he asked, kicking the bedroom door closed and depositing me on the bed, "Counter sex." I smirked.

"Gomen…I just couldn't help myself." He replied a tinge of blush staining his face on top of the exertion he was obviously still feeling, "Don't ever be sorry for making love to me. I enjoyed every last moment of it." I kissed him then as he proceeded to pull my panties off. "Again?" I asked then felt the proof of his need growing against my leg as he shoved off his pants and boxers the rest of the way, "You need to wait?" he asked, caressing my leg, "Nope." I remarked as we fell into bed together.

The next few hours were full of pleasurable bliss as we continued to make love well into the night. We settled into a nice routine over the next month of seeing each other for actual dates on Saturday's and other events during the week. Seeing the other easily twice if not three times a week. I even brought him over to meet my parents for a Sunday dinner and like with me he won them over with practiced ease.

Mother even started to talk about grandkids again something I for once didn't balk at. I didn't mention it to Mamoru just yet as it was still pretty early on in our relationship and didn't want him to feel pressured into anything. We had just fallen into that nice grove of things where you get past the 'honey moon phase' and enter the long term relationship phase that had the deeper more meaningful sex and the long night discussions where you talk about the future and even listening and talking about work.

He was attentive and cared and now that Diamond had finally taken the hint I fully got back into my old routines for travel and had even made sure that the tracking app on my phone had not only been disabled and deleted but couldn't be activated again. Wiping my number from the system and no longer feeling that shadowy presence any longer. Diamond was no more than a bad memory now and it felt good to move forward completely.

At least I thought this way till I came home one night nearly five weeks later. Mamoru was at work still so I figured to make some dinner for him when he came over later on as per our earlier discussion. My work had actually ended on time for once and traffic wasn't too bad so I was equally happy on all fronts. Using my key to get in I flicked the lights on to find my place torn up to all hell.

My heart began to race with panic as I looked at everything ripped up, furniture tipped over, everything looked to be in shambles. I couldn't understand this as my door was still locked. I mean hell, I had to unlock it myself. "The…hell…?" I uttered in low whispered tones as I stepped inside of the living room or rather the sheer mass of mess that was currently my apartment now.  
"Hello?" I called out, questioningly and demandingly but no response. I avoided letting my voice sound weak and frail considering the circumstances. Granted I was thankful on that part but still I wanted to throttle the hell out of whomever did this and I had a strong suspicion as to whom it was. There was no other logical point in my mind other than him but there was a chance that it could be a random robbery I needed to investigate more.

I looked around and it looked like someone had slashed at my couch with something sharp like a knife or something. Then threw my end tables against the walls creating lovely dents in them that I wasn't sure could be fixed with a little bit of spackle and paint. I looked to my left to see the kitchen in ruins. Whomever did it emptied out my cupboards to throw the dishes now utterly broken onto the tile floor. The microwave looked to be ripped from its space and smashed into the ground.

My suspicions were only becoming more and more confirmed the more and more I looked around. I wasn't sure it would even work now. As I walked through the mess I was currently surrounded by, towards my bedroom I found my clothes, many of them ripped up and strewn all over the floor and saw that my bed was sliced to ribbons. All over the area where I slept the most and had slept with Mamoru repeatedly on. That's when I noticed some clothing pieces, the lingerie ones had been cut all up.

Like someone definitely wanted to make sure I wouldn't be able to wear them for anyone ever again and my thought was Diamond. What didn't make sense though was how he got in. I suspected it was him completely now as nothing seemed to be missing but now something else that had bugged me beforehand came to mind. The panties I had been looking for and the red and black lingerie piece…that had been missing for over a month now.

It hit me that this wasn't the first time he'd been here without my consent. _He HAD gotten a copy of my key somehow and was in here!_ I was furious now. I felt utterly violated and wanted to smash his face in for his actions. _How DARE he!_ "That rat bastard!" I snapped profusely pissed off at him for this. He'd been in here before who knows if he did something to my things. I actually felt disgusted to be in my own home now.

I hated that. I hated him for what he'd done. I hated that I ever let him in to begin with. I hated that I ever let him touch me…slept with him. I felt my stomach begin to turn on me as I saw everything as something he had possibly touched or done something with. Problem was I had no proof of any of it. It was only speculation and you can't prove speculation. I didn't even want to think about where my missing lingerie piece or panties were.

Or why the rest of my lingerie had been cut to ribbons yet my clothes were merely torn. Though I was thankful that not everything was ruined but sill. I already had a good idea and it made me ill to even think of it. Diamond had crossed the line and I hadn't even known it. I walked back out from my room needing to get out. I knew it was him, and not that I needed the confirmation but as I walked out there was a note left on the door.

As I got closer to it, it was held up there by one of my knives. The one that had been still in a box so that also told me he'd gone through my things to that degree. I shuddered further as I got closer to it. The need to call Mamoru was getting stronger as well. It read 'this isn't over'. I felt incredibly ill now and finally broke down in the sense of needing to call the cops. I was beyond furious to cry. Besides I knew at the end of the day that crying wouldn't do me any good if I was going to be giving out an accurate report.

As I dialed the police I wanted to text Mamoru but knew I had to keep my focus and trying to tell both what was going on I knew I'd only have Mamoru telling me to calm down and call the cops now so I'd have to give him a call later. I hated that I had to do this but I didn't have a choice now. He somehow had access to my place and this was AFTER I had a lock replacement. He still somehow got a copy to my place and went through it like HE owned it.

They came over within fifteen minutes as I told them what I came home to and who was responsible for it thanks to the note left behind. The one officer took the note with the knife attached and collected it for 'evidence' and to see if Diamond's finger prints were on it though I knew I got a look for simply having such a knife as a possession. It wasn't a steak knife it was a nice switch blade that would be excellent in use for offensive tactics.

My father got it for me at a trade show once years back. I hadn't even pulled it from the box yet as it had been still packed up. One of them went to go talk to Diamond but reported that no one was home so he couldn't be questioned and since there was no reason or rather not 'sufficient enough reason' that they had to go inside they couldn't get in without disobeying the law. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

The bad part was since there was no forced entry it made the cops look at me even more oddly. I was almost being looked at like I made the mess, NOT him and was trying to blame it on him to get even with an ex. I felt violated here and I was being scrutinized for having called them. "And no forced entry…" the cop notated on his little note pad. I swore he'd asked me that already but I was also agitated so I dismissed it as frayed nerves.

"And you never gave your ex a key?" he questioned. I knew I needed to refrain from getting into an argument with him as they were just doing their job but their condescending attitude wasn't helping. "No I never felt the need to. Once we actually started to become a couple he was getting to be to controlling and belligerent for me so I never felt it was something to give him." They looked at me oddly for that statement.

"He was getting demanding, unreasonable and had even showed up to my parents place once and I NEVER told him where they lived. I could only guessed that he followed me but I had no proof of it." They noted it to as the other cop asked, "Why did you never report these incidents before?" I looked at him as he seemed skeptical of me now. I knew why, my attempts to give Diamond all those chances were biting me in the ass now.

Truth was though that I knew to a degree how things worked and it was never truly a favorable outcome even if it was reported. "Because I knew all it would do was create a report it wouldn't do much else. It's not like it would have kept him away." Somehow I doubted the report created here today would keep him away either. "Even after we split he still showed up to places I was at but he did it under the radar so I couldn't say 'hey could you tell my ex to leave me alone' when he wasn't even violating the law'."

It was true and they knew it. He hadn't violated the law till now even though there was no evidence to support it. I now felt very frustrated along with the feeling of being violated. The cops weren't helping much either right now. "Look I don't know how he got a copy of my keys but I know he did this. I thought when my new boyfriend confronted him things were fine, and for the last five weeks we heard nothing. I figured it was back to normal again, I went back to my regular routines and then this." I explained.

"We've got a report filed on him but since there's no forced entry nor anything of value missing we can only report it. If it happens again we can take a more serious action against him." the one cop said, "Well their not of significant value but some of my delicate things are missing." I noted as he looked up from his notepad for an explanation, "Intimates." I tried to say without saying 'he took my panties and a lingerie piece'.

The other cop replied, "So some clothing was taken." I nodded my head yes as they closed their note pads and said, "Well we recommend that you get new locks to avoid this in the future and if he returns to call the cops that way we can at least get him for disturbance but till he actually does something in a violation where there's a law being broken and provable this is all we can do for now."

I was now fully agitated, "These **were** new locks. He still somehow got in." they noted it…again before suggesting I get new locks again and if I can't then to stay with a friend if I want to before they left off. That felt useless to do but at least it was notated now. Minutes later Mamoru pulled up and saw how distressed I was. I explained to him what happened, "That fucking prick!" he snapped in his own fury over it.

He held me close to comfort me. I did feel better from it but not a hundred percent. He then released me and said, "I'm going to talk to him." I held on tighter, "Don't they tried and he'd not at home." I explained. He settled in his fury as he stated, "You're staying with me till this is over with." I balked but slowed him down realizing he was just trying to protect me and while I was thankful for his protective nature but it wasn't necessary, at least not yet.

"Mamo…listen…" I took his arms to stop him from leaving as there was no need right now for a confrontation nor was there a real need for me to stay with him. I wasn't going to let Diamond scare me away from my paid for apartment. If Diamond wanted a fight I'll give him a fight. "I love you, I do but I'm not going to be scared out of my own place. I'll just clean it up and configure what needs to be…replaced."

I looked back into my place seeing the broken furniture pieces and hated that I had to get a lot of new stuff. "Usako listen to me. Diamond can obviously get in here now. Please stay with me until you at least get the locks changed." He implored. I leaned up and kissed him. He was trying so hard to be there for me and it was sweet, "I appreciate it I do but he's not going to win. I'm not going to let him gain that control. Let him try to come in again." _Yeah…_ I thought more so to myself than to speak it.

"Come again?" he asked. I looked up at him, "I'll get the locks changed again but this time I won't give the copy immediately to the landlord. I'll see if he tries to break in again." I told him, "So by seeing if he breaks in your going to violate your own lease?" it was the only shot I had, "I have no choice." I told him. "Usako he could decide not to come back for months after this." He tried to implore me again.

"Or since he's becoming so brazen now he could get trigger happy and try to do it again soon." I reasoned. "Then I'm staying over here with you." There was no room for argument in his voice, "Just until this dies down, I don't want you to be uncomfortable nor be unsafe but I also don't want to press my own presence to much on you." He reasoned. I smiled, "I actually wouldn't mind that." I agreed to his staying over for a few nights.

It was better than me staying over at his place and admitting to defeat. I wasn't that easy to scare but at the same time I was still a bit unnerved to be in my own place now. So he went over to his place to grab some overnight clothes and personal stuff while I started to clean up enough to create walk ways. The couch was damaged completely but with duck-tape from Mamoru from his work site it was at least sit-able.

The end tables were put back into place and a LOT of garbage was thrown away. There was at least two garbage bags done by the end of the night. Broken dishes and glasses had been all over and nothing had survived Diamond's rampage. Mamoru ended up ordering us enough food for a few days to have over here. Luckily the fridge was left intact. Kinda hard to fuck that up when it weights so damned much.

My clothes I salvaged what I could but I definitely had to do major shopping all around. It killed me as it was going to ruin my budget for the year. My bed wasn't as easy to fix since it was cloth but at was somewhat better than before. At least I would be able to sleep on it. Just felt weird to have the tape all over the damn place. We ended up settling on the couch watching tv as that had been the ONE thing Diamond hadn't broken.

Shockingly so. Though the remotes were hidden in the garbage pile luckily Mamoru found them for me. The bathroom was left alone so it seemed only the main rooms were hit and not the lesser used ones. Finally settling down for the evening after having taken a shower when he finished off some cleaning for me. Insisting I wash up while he took the heavy bags out, we got as comfy as two could on a ripped up, taped up couch.

It seemed however that no amount of positive shows on could remove the feeling though. It felt like Diamond was right around the corner and I couldn't help but feel a weird tick in me. I hated the feeling. Worse part was I knew Mamoru noticed it and it made me feel bad that I was bringing the mood further down with my slight paranoid and slightly frayed nerves, "Gomen." I clung to him tighter.

He held onto me swiftly, "Don't be…I'm only sorry I didn't knock his teeth in when we were at that restaurant." He stated regretfully. I could tell that evening that he really wanted to, too. "To be honest I wish so to but I'm glad you didn't…he could have had you put in jail for 'accosting him'." I mentioned, "True…" he muttered though I knew he didn't like to admit that part however Diamond would have had the upper hand since Mamoru had been the one to go up to him in the restaurant.

He pulled me in closer as he started to kiss me. Wanting to feel something besides the unnerved feelings I had form earlier I returned the kiss with equal parts passion and love as I let the tides of our need consume me. I needed to feel something besides Diamond's presence in my own place and Mamoru was doing a wonderful job in making me forget about him yet again. Things definitely heated up between us.

He pulled me steadfast into his lap before standing up and making his way to my bedroom. We fell on the bed less than gracefully but didn't care as we began to shed the others clothes from our bodies, "You sure?" he asked, knowing what tonight had brought me, "I – we need this." I claimed as he kissed me more passionately. Our clothes were lost quickly in a heaping pile on the floor.

Tossed about the room as he pulled me under his form. His fingers quickly finding their way inside of me as I gasped and fell back against the tape up portion of the mattress. Not being given a chance to even think about the mattress I was being driven to heights of pleasure only he had ever brought me to. His fingers were like magic as they drove into me, raising me up higher and higher but not letting me fall off that cliff.

He was driving me nuts in the most pleasing ways possible. I could never be angry at him for it but at the same time I wanted him in me now. "Mamo…please…" I nearly begged, trying to avoid actually begging him. I tried to make him as horny as he was making me by grabbing onto his jeans and unzipping and unbuttoning them. He sprang free from them already semi hard as I took him in my hand and pumped him.

He struggled for a few moments before growling, "You're a temptress you know that?" he asked and before I could respond he shoved his jeans down with his other hand and pulled me closer to him. "Only for you." I expressed as he positioned himself at my core before fumbling around his jeans for his wallet. Finding it he pulled out a condom, "How have we not run out yet?" I asked giggling as he put it on.

"Truthfully I need to get more." He rasped as he shoved himself home inside of me. The feeling always amazing as he stretched my walls out. I had truly never felt anyone as big as him in me before and knew it was a perfect fit. It was to the point of pain but not enough to hurt. A good hurt really. I felt the head rub up against the spot inside me that made me want to cry out and claw at his back.

It was so sensitive and he made it feel that much more intense and pleasurable to feel. I never truly felt this way about anyone else and knew that this was a feeling for a reason. We were in love and it made a difference. It was more passionate and intense. His hips slowly plunging him into me, driving me crazy with need and lust. "I've got to say I've NEVER been able nor thought it was possible to orgasm as much as I do with you."

I knew it would boost his ego up as he grinned, giving me an extra boosted thrust for my compliment. "You mean to get this feeling…" he started to thrust in at a deliciously tantalizing pace that made my toes curl in pleasure. My legs curling up around his waist as he began the slow pace. Rubbing against my clit with soft strokes that further but slowly increased the pleasure I was feeling.

"That you're building up…feeling those nerve endings begin to fire off as your pulse races unchecked from the increase from having me slide in and out….in and out…" he muttered as his pace began to increase, driving me wild with the passion as he spoke it. It aroused me to no end to hear him describe the feelings he was evoking. Something I never would have thought would be a turn on but with him it was.

He pressed himself further into me as he hit that spot that drove me wild. The increasing amount of times he rubbed against it made the pleasure rock further and further making me feel like I was reaching the heavens of pleasure. The pace increasing little by little until I could feel him using the last of his control to keep himself focused on waiting for me to come, "Feeling yourself ready to fly off that edge into oblivion with me." his thrusts harder now, his pace getting more jerky as he was losing control.

I could feel it in his movements as he reached downward to stroke my clit with his thumb. I was on the edge of ecstasy and it was within my grasp. I could feel him swelling up within me, expanding me further still as he was getting ready to come to. I tried to breath and focus on his words at the same time but it didn't seem to go very well as I was losing the focus. His words seemed so distant now as I climbed higher and higher.

"Oh kami Usako!" his words blurring to me now though I believe I heard my name uttered among them as I began to clench my muscles around him. I heard his groan of approval as I felt the need getting higher and higher. His thumb was soon joined by his forefinger as he lightly pinched my clit. The sensation shot through me like a bolt of lightning. My orgasm crashing through me as he roared his own blinding end.

Our bodies continued to jerk against the other as we slowly came down from the highs they took us both to. No longer did I hold any nervous energy within me. Mamoru drained it and others as well. By the time we slowed down it felt like we'd run a marathon. Sweating profusely now we both laid on the bed, Mamoru holding me in his arms as we drifted off to sleep together. I was suddenly very glad he was staying the next few days…a girl could get used to this. "I'm glad you're here." I told him, "Me to." He said.

Diamond POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing. My rage boiling over as I watched them from above. My little peep-hole in her bedroom ceiling serving me well as I hovered over the two lovers. He fucked her across the bed and she happily took it. I hated to admit it but they looked good together. I couldn't help but become aroused a bit by it. Her comments about orgasming only infuriated me.

How dare she say that! I let her cum several times. I ignored the memory flow telling me that I never once asked her if she did cum nor how good it was. Just assumed. _It was good._ I told myself. _Yeah good for you…_ that traitorous portion of my brain supplied. I shut it down as I heard her moans for more from him. I hated that even as angered as I was from it, it STILL turned me on to hear her and see her writhing in pleasure and had me ready to jack off.

How she held onto him, how he caressed her skin, tweaked her nipples and played with her soft center. I hated it. I hated my own body for responding to it. However I knew it was either jerk off to it or get angry, rash and expose myself to them by making a commotion. I couldn't afford that nor the exposure I would get nailed on me for it. So I stealthily unzipped myself to pull my partially hard length out. I laid by the peep-hole which I strategically placed towards the lower portion of the bed to avoid it being spotted.

There had been many times I had been up in her to watch her sleep after she left me. After she started to sleep with that neighbor I got furious and knew I fucked up by destroying her home but I was pissing mad that she was sleeping with him. I took my anger out on her apartment and even though she called the cops they didn't seem to believe her. I left the property when they went in search of me. Couldn't be found after all. So here I was now jerking off listening to her moans for more from him.

I visualized it as myself to calm my rage down. Picturing her calling out for me as she came. I felt the build-up happen as they were culminating together. Felt the orgasm shoot out and leak out. It was the love declarations I heard afterwards that killed off the normal endorphin feeling that came from releasing myself. _She loved him? I never ONCE heard her say that to me…NOT ONCE!_ I seethed in rage as they slept together on her bed in the aftermath.

He was holding her protectively in his grasp as they slept soundly. I narrowed my eyes at his form. Muscled yes but not overly so. I had to admit he was a bit bigger than me in the fit body department but not by much. He held her securely to him as she found comfort in his embrace and it sickened me I hated it so much. I would make him regret ever thinking he could take her from me. I slide gently back out of the area and out of the ceiling space to head back to my own apartment and slipped inside. This wasn't over.


	12. breaking in & revelations

**DarkenedHrt101** : aww that's so sweet. On both accounts. Yeah the sleeping on the duct tape was reimagined a few times to get that right. And oh yeah she was going to find it regardless. He won't since he's having an 'episode' coming up soon.

 **mikanxnatsume1228** : yeah a sequel can definitely happen if enough people want it. Things will be coming to light very soon.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : he needs beyond that but yes well put. Lol

 **phillynz** : oh no she won't but there are things still to come to challenge that.

 **MoonMama89** : oh yeah it was chock full of it. Lol there wont be any time for that and you'll see why soon enough. The messing with the apartment thing was more of psychological torture for her. he wants her to know he can get to her whenever he wants and with the way the interaction with the cops went it also proves to her that she's not as safe as she thinks but she's unwilling to give in to him. Cops can only do so much and it was clear for her. the police part in itself I've watched enough CSI, criminal minds (sometimes), law and order and a few other crime shows to get a basic idea plus I watched all of 'Stalker' twice so yeah I have a decent idea on how real those situations can seem. Lol its an unfortunate sad fact. There will be a positive but sad ending to this one so let me know then cause you all letting me know will be what sets off a sequel. And I did have a good thanksgiving, I had two in fact. As for them having kids, IF a sequel gets made its going to be something SERIOUSLY considered. Lol I've been doing a lot of thinking on incorporating that stuff lately into fic's…probably because I want that so badly myself with the right man…oooiii…anyways read on!

 **NikkiBC** : stalkers can get a little 'dumber' when their physical and psychological needs haven't been met. It can make them to frustrated to think or act straight. Sorry to hear about your own stalking cases, though I'm probably sad to say this but if I had a guy like Mamoru (or a Jensen Ackles look a like) stalking me, wanting a family with me I don't think I'd be one bit opposed to it. Pathetic I know…but for the real world stalking is a for real issue many people go through and for this story its been on my mind for some time. It needed release. 😊

 **jessielee14** : the sexting wasn't to hard to do considering I had been doing that myself for several months with a guy (not together or anything) but he had a huge thing for my rear and enjoyed the various pictures and descriptions I sent his way. I got pictures too don't get me wrong but it definitely helped in writing this chapter out. Lol I made this story so that if it didn't get the sequel it could be its own stand alone story as it is I've already begun to write the vampire sequel. A story in olden day times is a bit harder for me as I did do one as a short story. I think I called it 'memoirs of a slave', but if something strikes me I'll do it.

7 reviews, nice, were getting towards the ending here so let me know if you think this should have a sequel or not. And also I've already started to write out the sequel to the vampire one, its going to be 'A vampire's forbidden love: the lie's that bind us' let me know what you think of that half of the title. And also read and review please!

Obsessed and dangerous ch.12

Diamond POV

I made it inside my place without issue thankfully and turned the lights on. I was doing everything I could to remain calm because right now I was currently picturing different ways to mutilate his body and make him suffer for even thinking he could do this and get away with it, with her. He was going to die painfully and she would watch what happened when she decided to fuck someone other than me. She was going to get a very painful lesson because damn it she wasn't supposed to fall for someone else so easily.

I looked over at the bed with the chains on it, waiting for her. "Once I get you here Usagi you're never going to leave." I had had enough. My rage was still high up and spilling out in torrents. Problem was I had nothing left to destroy as I already had done that and still hadn't gotten anything replaced yet. I needed to destroy something, to vent out my rage but I had nothing to destroy or vent upon.

What made it worse was I thought I could deal with seeing them together, figured it was a quick wham bam thank you mam but no. I now regretted being up in her ceiling. What they had was deeper than that. It was passionate and meaning full as they made love. Even thinking that way made me sick to my stomach regarding them. I tried to recall our times together and now they were replaced by the visuals of them together. If I could I'd rip the bed apart.

Hell even my disruption of her home didn't stop the two from fornicating like mating rabbits if anything it only seemed to strengthen them and I couldn't have that. Clearly he could calm her down and that wasn't something I had counted on. I hadn't realized how close they'd become intimately. I needed her guard down yes but without HIM there so that she would be vulnerable to me. I needed to get rid of him.

A new and more devious plan for that WITHOUT getting the police involved came to mind as I smiled and went to the window to wait. My rage calming down for the moment as adrenaline pumped through me for the next part of my plan to happen. I was sure this one would work since it would hinder them both in the relationship. Put distance between them at least on an emotional level and make her want him gone for long enough for me to slip in and take her.

I just had to wait till they were gone now. I wanted to make sure they were BOTH gone to work to make my next move or rather I needed to wait. My next part would wreck the fragile state of her emotions and make her want him gone leaving her exposed to me. I needed her unguarded but alone to make my next move to take her happen. I couldn't have him spoiling things going forward. "Your fucked if you think I'm gonna let you have her." I muttered.

Though I did have to admit he almost looked familiar. I couldn't quite picture why or how but he did. It was hard to see his profile in the dark even with the moonlight that came in through her bedroom window, but he did. Unfortunately I didn't have a picture of him but perhaps the landlord could be persuaded to give up some information with the right amount of yen in his pocket. After all everyone had a price.

If I could squeeze him out of the picture I could CONVINCE her of his misdeeds. Anything that would prove that I was the better one to have hell I could put the apartment thing as blame on him instead. I smiled as I concocted my new plan. I just needed sufficient evidence to frame him instead of being asked questions. "You fucked with the wrong man." I smiled a little too evilly as I waited, happy with my next course of action.

It took another six hours before I heard the car doors shut as they both left off. I had fallen asleep by the window but saw them both leave off. Waiting a good five minutes I snuck into the landlords place and retrieved Mamoru's house key. I only needed it temporarily anyways, not like Usagi's where I wanted a copy for myself. I did have to stop myself from looking at the drunk man in front of the tv.

How the hell he ever worked or managed this place was beyond me. He was a sorry sack of shit that was too easy to get around. Perfect for me. I slipped back out and walked over to Mamoru's as I unlocked it and got in. I locked it back up to give me a head start IF he came back in early but I doubted it. I looked through his stuff making sure to avoid making a mess to avoid suspicion on me or rather avoid having the cops called in again. I couldn't afford that and I'd already made one mistake in that area.

I saw a safe in his room, secured up more than your average safe but it wasn't fool proof. I didn't however have the right tools to get into it. Only that lock smith did and he wasn't here. Plus the damned thing was too heavy and too big to NOT be noticed if missing. Something told me what I really wanted was in there but I had no way to get inside of it so I continued my search elsewhere in his place. I found clothes, old drinks but NOTHING to indicate anything for him. I couldn't believe it.

It was like he was squeaky clean and NOONE was squeaky clean making me more upset and paranoid on who he was. There were tons of boxes in here of clothes and regular tools though I did notice there were no personal photos. No mementos like Usagi had. Perhaps his history wasn't as clean cut as one thought. It gave me something to consider. The lack of in that area was definitely interesting.

What kind of man didn't have any family pictures _…the type like you._ Something in me said. I smirked now thinking I had something. Perhaps we were actually alike after all and in the area that would get her to want to leave him. I might have something to use against him after all but I had to prove it first. I had no physical evidence to support this of course but I had contacts that could dig up history and not just keep me off the radar.

This might serve me better than before but it still unnerved me that I had to wait longer than planned. I had to make a call out to my guy for information that would cost me but it was the only way to get what I wanted and get it without interference. I took another look around the rooms but found nothing. His bed was barely slept in one could tell that with ease and the only thing of interest was something I couldn't take without alerting him.

I needed to stay off the radar for a bit longer and gather evidence to get rid of him. As I was only way out deep in though on what to do I caught my foot on the edge of his couch and bumped into some boxes by mistake and they toppled over loudly breaking some of the things inside. I looked in and saw it was just some junky little lamps that were now busted. Didn't have the time nor the patience to try to fix them or rather the care to do so.

I was cursing myself for not paying attention as I righted the boxes up and back into place as I had felt I saw them before exiting out. Slipping back out I went to the landlords to drop the key off and as he was still out cold I snuck around towards his desk to look over the tenant files he had on everyone. I looked through them for Mamoru's file and found his last name 'Chiba' along with the basics. Nothing really useful other than his last name so I wrote it onto my hand with a nearby pen and left out.

Granted my initial plan to get him to look like the culprit responsible or even like he was cheating on her was out the window it didn't mean I didn't have something perhaps even better on him. I quickly left out and texted the name to my contact. Demanding to know who he really was and EVERYTHING he could dig up. 'Give me a few days. Week tops.' I knew he was good for it so I didn't complain. "Things are falling into place once more…won't be long now." I mutter to myself as I strutted back to my place.

Mamoru POV

I was stunned at the level of love and dedication Usagi had with me. I did love her now, I knew it now in my heart of hearts that I did. Making love to her was like a high all its own and her response was so intuitive to my own. It was like we were one together and not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well. So when Diamond did his stupid stunt to her place I was completely outraged.

I wanted to pound him into the ground and not just for his past transgressions but for making her feel so unwelcome and unsafe in her own home. It was utterly despicable and made me want to act out against him but without him home I couldn't do much so I stayed with her instead. I packed a few things for over-night but managed to convince her during the day to let me stay over for a few days so I could grab some more things to bring them over.

I had a strong feeling that even though it would be stupid to make another move so soon that judging by his starting to get erratic behavior that he would pull a stupid stunt again. I knew she could handle herself, especially judging by the way she stood up for herself but he might see it as an act to press further and go the extra mile and hurt her. I was unwilling to let anything like that happen. I knew that this wasn't going as planned but I couldn't help it.

I had fallen in love with her and I would do whatever it took to keep her safe. She wasn't just some random girl she was…Usagi. Beautiful, kind hearted, loving…wholesome, wonderful Usagi and I knew I was going to get put through the ringer for it and I knew Diamond had to on some level know now how close we were but I didn't care. Let him come as Usagi pointed out and try something.

I wanted him to that way I could have reason to beat him within an inch of his life. I had already documented several things for Usagi going forward. Retaining evidence against him though if she ever asked it was for her which it partially was. She deserved so much better than him and while I wasn't the greatest I knew I was better than him. In all honesty I would love to have a one on one with him, show him that he can be beaten down to.

So when I got to my place prepared to get more clothing for a few nights I found my boxes moved around. I hadn't moved them in weeks having just left them there for now. I moved it over to hear scrapping on the inside. I opened them to find the lamps inside were broken. Now I knew something was wrong. I looked around and nothing really looked taken but a few things looked slightly moved around.

My eyes narrowed as I went to my room to find my safe still in-tact. I heaved a sigh of relief. I knew it had to have been Diamond to get in here. How was a good question but I knew it had to be him. Had it been anyone else the tv and other things would be gone but things were still here and in-tact. He was getting desperate that was for sure. He was trying to cover his tracks but was getting sloppy, "Bold move." I admitted, "Stupid but bold."

As I checked on the papers and files that were still inside and not moved around as other things in my apartment were. I was pissed that he came in here and pulled this, but it was also a good sign that he was getting impatient and neglectful of his actions. So he tried to look for something but obviously didn't find anything he needed as everything was still in here. Though I will admit I half expected to find broken things if that was the case but I figured he was trying to avoid the cops being called.

I debated on telling Usagi about it until I realized she had arrived back herself now. Before I could stop her she walked up to the door and saw the boxes moved around. "Hey looks like you're still moving in huh?" she giggled but heard the scrapping of broken lamps within the box. I grimaced in response to late, "Yeah I ah…" the look on my face must have made her realize something though cause her next words had me sighing.

"Broken lamps?" she asked, "Yeah, I ah…they were damaged in the move." I stated not wanting her to worry. I would handle Diamond myself. If he wanted to come after me go ahead I was waiting for him in all honesty. "And you haven't tossed them out yet?" she asked while looking around my place, "Haven't gotten around to it yet. Had more important things going on." I stated instead which was true but yeah.

Usagi POV

I had to admit that was true but it only spoke of what I wanted to do now. I didn't want to tell him what though as I knew it would only make him worry and tell me not to. However, it was something I felt was needed to be done. "Go ahead and get a bag together, I have to do something really quick anyways. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." I told him, "Do what?" he asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

 _Appeal to Diamond to stop all of this and be done with it. Maybe if I gave him a verbal warning that the cops have been called on him he'd get the picture to leave me alone._ I had to try something. But obviously if I said this he'd say 'no, don't do it' or something along those lines so I knew I couldn't tell him without causing him to worry and I didn't want to put more of my own issues onto him. He didn't deserve that when he'd been so supportive and loving with me so far in this.

Beside he might decide to instigate something himself and I was more than willing to face off against Diamond myself. I wasn't afraid of the man I was beyond pissed by his actions but I didn't fear him and if this is what he thought would get me to fear him he had another thing coming. Beside after what he'd done to me it was only fair and he did deserve far more than just a stern talking to.

Plus he might actually listen once he knows the cops have a report created on him now. He had seemed fearful of it slightly in the club that night when I threatened him with them. It might stop him from going further forward with this. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a few." I couldn't lie to him so I did it by omission as he packed a few things up. I walked down over to Diamond's place and knocked on the door. I knew how bad this must have seemed to some people to do but it was necessary.

He answered the door and leaned against the frame of it, "Shocking to see you here…did you finally wise up and realize he's not the type for you?" I narrowed my eyes at him but avoided the bait. "Actually Diamond I came over here to give you a warning." He seemed almost un-phased by it but also a little peeved. Obviously not liking that I didn't rise to the bait, "A warning?" he shifted a bit making me step and angle back to be in view of the few residents out right now so that IF he tried something someone would see it.

Well one resident really but as she was watering plants on the other side I was in her direct viewing, plus she looked like the type of woman that would pay attention for gossiping later on so I knew that would actually come into my favor. At least for witness purposes. "Hai, leave myself and Mamoru - san alone. We don't want nor need you traipsing through my place and FYI…" I reigned in my external anger for this part as I wanted to be clear and level headed when I said what I said next.

"I don't know HOW you did it but I do KNOW that you got into my place somehow." He acted indifferent as he shifted around. I took a quick glance inside and saw very little furnishings within his dwelling making me wonder why he didn't have much to begin with. I ignored that for now though as something told me to keep in view of the resident outside. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew to listen to my gut.

Plus something about the way he was looking at me made me feel violated again. Like he was undressing me with his eyes or something. I could actually picture him going through my room as he undressed me. It was like he was showing me what he did without doing or saying anything and it was very unsettling. I knew without a shadow of a doubt it had been him and I was disgusted by the fact I let him in and so close to.

He violated me with that move. He seemed to be acting nonchalant, like he had no idea what I was talking about. "You sure it was me? I don't have access to your place. Maybe you left the door unlocked by mistake again." Then and there is when it hit me. Like a punch to the gut I saw the darkening in his eyes at the words. He'd been in there before! That one day when I'd come home he'd…I was itching to slap him now cause man alive did I want to – no not slap, that wasn't enough, I wanted to punch him out.

"Maybe if things were 'different' and oh say you were with the right guy things might not happen to you…or your place. Maybe your finally seeing that he's not the one for you." I was appalled by his actions and words now. It was an act of terror he was attempting to use on me to get me to become fractured away from Mamoru and go back to him. He smiled realizing I figured him out.

He wasn't afraid of my own words against him he felt he was the one in control of this whole mess that he'd created. There was much more to Diamond than I ever thought possible. No wonder why he never expressed his past to me, there were obviously things about it that he didn't want me to know so he could stay with me longer. I was clenching my fists with the absolute amount of control to avoid punching him now, I did have witnesses to this little event now and couldn't afford to.

"I know you did it and I know what you're 'trying' to do but word of advice…" I snapped politely to make it seemed more threatening, "Back the fuck off. Cause if you don't FUCK off and leave us alone there will be more to add to the police report I filed on you. Breaking and entering and harassment added to it." He seemed slightly upset by that but not as much as I would have hoped for.

If anything he acted flippantly about it, "Typical female. Gotta blame the ex for current issues going on. Ever think that maybe it was your new boyfriend's fault to keep you from coming back to me? This did seem to happen when he came around." He voiced. I was livid with him and almost acted out but at the same time he may have wanted me to act out. Not to mention trying to implicate Mamoru in this was ridiculous.

"Seriously that's your best angle?" I asked, mocking him getting him riled up instead, "I know Mamoru better than I ever knew you. We connect on levels you couldn't possibly begin to even understand. This happened because you couldn't get over the fact that I dumped you and now your control over me is gone. Over. Done with." I explained, watching his face turn from his carefully controlled one to that of tipping point anger.

He wanted to act out but his actions looked ready to grab and pull rather than to hit and punch and when I noticed the neighbor going inside I knew I had to retreat. Mamoru didn't know where I was and would be looking for me soon now. I had to leave before he came looking. Deciding that I had said my piece I simply finished off with, "So I don't care whatever you have to tell yourself at night…" backing away as I did just a little bit.

"Just as long as you stay clear of us AND my family and we'll stay clear of you. Do that and you won't be seeing the cops. I want NOTHING more to do with you. NOTHING." I hissed through my teeth at the end as I left his door step. Though I almost felt a wisp of air behind me so I walked further and faster away and hoped that he would heed my words now and leave us be going forward

Though some internal part of me now wondered if I'd made the best move with that. I wanted to confront him for a while since the break in happened and while all we did was talk something felt wrong about being within his vicinity now. Like I had been close to a trap and hadn't known about it. The further I got away the better I felt about it but now I wondered… _Why do I feel like I just lite the fuse of a bomb and the detonation is close by?_

Diamond POV

She was so close! I looked at my hands and gripped them tightly. I had been so damned close. I could have grabbed her right then and there but that damned gossiping loving neighbor was to close within sight and would have seen it easily. Sometimes I hated the horse shoe structure of this place. And I was in the middle so the best visibility is what I had but so did everyone else around me at me.

I even tried to snag her as she left when the neighbor was gone but she was too far away for me to grab. "Fuck!" I kicked my couch just enough to move it a little bit. She knew about all of what I had done and now she knew why and while she was going to know anyways she was smarter than I thought to have read me well enough to figure it out already. The one thing she didn't know was that I was going to be taking her so I still had that to my advantage. I just had to do it when her guard was down.

She wouldn't suspect something so soon to happen. She'd think I'd wait a few weeks or a few months before acting again so I knew her guard would be vulnerable for the next week or so. It's what those crime shows usually indicate. However, their not always a hundred percent accurate and I was getting incredibly tired of waiting. I was seriously debating on waiting for that report of Mamoru to come back before I grabbed her. I looked back through the window to see Mamoru going into her place now _…oh it was going to be soon…oh so very, very soon._

Mamoru POV

When I got into her place I found her in there and looking to be in debate with herself on some matters. 'What's wrong?" I asked. I wondered if maybe the stress of being broken into had finally gotten to her and she was just feeling highly frustrated with matters till she looked up at me and the expression was that of someone who wanted to fight but was unsure if it was a wise choice to make.

"Talk to me." I gently ordered as I closed and locked the door, going to her by the counter. I wanted to know what was going on in that mine of hers. She began to look as if she were thinking about it in a far off manner, "I've just been thinking about how so much has happened with this Diamond crap and how he's not going to let up until I either go back to him which he's made abundantly clear or till you decide you're done with this mess and take off." She stated throwing me off.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You think I'm going to bail?" I asked her, a little bit hurt. She looked at me, "I'd like to think you wouldn't but I can't help but wonder considering all the BS that Diamond's been throwing at us." That's when it hit me, when she came back around it was from the direction of his place, "Did you talk to him?" I asked bluntly. She looked away sheepishly, "Maybe…" I looked at her pointedly, "Hai…I wanted him to leave us alone and thought if I spoke to him he would but…" her voice faltered.

I pulled her away from the counter, into my arms and said, "Usako I'm not with you just because of the incredible sex, though it is one of the reasons." She chuckled as I did, "I'm not with you just because I feel a need to keep you safe…" I swallowed the further progression of words that could have followed behind that one and kept myself together for her, "Though I will admit I have this irrational need to be protective of you." I admitted to her.

She looked up at me oddly, "I know you can handle yourself believe me but I can't help it. I have this urge, this instinct to be protective of you." I couldn't tell her the rest of it without giving away something I couldn't just yet. "I'm with you because I love you. Because your this incredibly strong, intelligent, giving and caring woman that weaseled her way into my heart and claimed it without even trying to." She smiled, "Look at you, making up crap for me." she tried to down play it.

"It's the truth…" I told her in my most serious voice. She looked up at me as I leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and tender as I tightened my grip on her. Well for the most part it was…I just couldn't tell her the whole truth…it wasn't time for that yet. There were still things that needed to play out and I just HOPED to hell she would forgive me. Diamond wasn't someone to easily tangle with and she had slipped into his spider's web of deceit and obsession. Two deadly combinations if not played out right.

I had to keep her safe…for both of us now. "Whatever he said don't let it take away from us." I told her, "I know it's just…it got me to thinking…" she tried to break away from the hold but I wouldn't let her. "Please don't run from this…from me…" I silently pleaded through a near demand. Her protest died in her movements, "What if something were to happen to you because of me…I'd never be able to forgive myself for my own stubbornness." She admitted. She knew Diamond wasn't all together there now.

It was obvious at this point and she finally saw the truth of it but she didn't quite know what it all meant. "Nothing will happen to me because of you. Trust me." the conviction in my words must have had her thinking on how I knew this, "What makes you so sure?" she asked, "Cause…" I leaned in and kissed her again before I said, "I have motivation to move forward and not let anything happen to either of us." It was a bit cryptic I knew but it was necessary in the matter regarding how I felt about her.

"Motivation?" she asked, her eyes looking into mine with such depth I wondered if she could read the truth in them. ALL the truth. "Yeah…my motivation is in how much I love you and how UNWILLING I am to let that go because of some bag of dicks that doesn't know when to let go of the past. Let Diamond want to come after me if that's what he insinuated." I was still perturbed that she went to see him but I understood her need to try and 'handle the situation' to protect those around her.

It was in her nature to be protective of those she loved. It was one of the reasons why I loved her so much. "I couldn't care less if he even threatened me…" he told her as she gasped. I don't think he did to be honest but even if he gave her the slightest inkling that he had I wasn't going to give in. This guy had another thing coming if he thought I was easy to get rid of. Diamond truly had no idea what he walked into when it came to our relationship. Nor will he have an idea when he makes his next move.

"Cause what we have goes beyond what he 'thinks' we have. We're stronger than his petty jealousy issues. Were stronger than his threats and were definitely stronger than his will power." I admonished. She nodded, "Your right…thanks." She leaned upwards to kiss me back, "I guess I let myself overthink things again." She admitted as I captured her lips again, "It's okay…" I slowly backed her up towards her bedroom.

Keeping a watchful eye on where we were going to make sure I didn't bump her into anything, "I don't mind giving you little…reminders…" I kissed her once more as I reached down and pulled her up from the butt to wrap her legs around my waist. I walked her into the bedroom as I kicked the door shut. Not that I thought anyone would get in but just out of habit before I reached the unmade bed.

I was seriously tempted to have her over at my place even just to be on a bed that wasn't taped up but I knew she wanted to prove to herself but mostly to him that he didn't affect her. That what he did and said didn't mean to her what he hoped it would. What I knew deep down did mean to her that she refused to let him know or see. Her going over there might have seemed like a good idea but if anything it could have gone either way.

He could have seen it as a plea from her that she couldn't handle the stress of it anymore and see it as a sign of weakness or he could have seen it as a bold move on her end to face off against him verbally seeing that she wasn't afraid of him. Just depends on his view point and what was spoken between the two and while I was very curious on what was said I was more interested now in her warm and soft pliant body beneath mine.

She undid the button on her pants before the zipper as I slide them off her form. As I pulled her panties off I couldn't help but spread her legs wide as I perched myself between them. My shoulders cradled her thighs as I spread her folds apart and began to gorge myself out on her. I heard her moans as I licked up between her folds. Sucking her clit gently into my mouth as I gently jabbed my tongue into her little cunny.

She easily began to become wet for me. Her sounds ringing in my ears as I continued my onslaught of her most sacred places, reveling in the fact that she was building up to an orgasm simply by my teeth and tongue alone. Once I slipped my fingers into her, pumping them gently inside, I felt her muscles contract around them. A sure fired sign she was ready to cum. I could already feel my own cock pulsating with need to be embedded in her.

I used my other hand to release myself from the confines of my pants and boxers as he sprang free, ready, willing and aching to be in her. The tip I could feel weeping with pre-cum as I moved over her. Her legs still over my shoulders as I just barely had enough foresight to grab the last condom from my wallet and slip it on, I would definitely need to get more, before I slid myself into her. Her head shot back on to the bed with her pleasure as I sunk fully into her with that one stroke.

It never ceased to amaze me how incredible it felt to be inside of her. To feel her muscles clamping and pulling me further into her as I began a gently and steady rhythm that made her whimper and claw for more of me. I looked down at her sweet, delicious form and marveled that she was mine. Her soft pliant breasts, still covered in her blouse from the day made me ache to see them.

In one move I reached up and ripped the blouse apart shocking her. She looked torn between anger at her ripped clothing and complete arousal at the act and the utter look of need and lust on my face, "I'll buy you a new one." I admonished, "Better." She snapped with no venom as she reached under herself to unclasp the bra and aimed to pull off. I pressed her further down and changed the angle to prevent her from being able to move too much.

Somehow seeing her still half clothed right now, as we made love added to the fire that was fueling us. Seeing the devil in her eyes I watched as she reached up and slipped her hands beneath the cups to rub and toy with those breasts of hers. Her hands toying with the nipples as she moaned for more of both. It turned me on to see her doing such a thing in front of me. Her eyes glued to me as I sunk in and as she played with her soft mounds.

I could have sworn my mouth salivated up at the sight. I licked my lips trying to get my wits about me as I suddenly increased the pace, driving into her more powerfully than before as I reached downward to play with her clit. Twisting the little bud whenever I saw the look begin to flash through her eyes. We were playing off the other, taking our sexual needs to a new level with the other.

Her muscles clamping sporadically around me as I thrust that much faster into her. I held my breath at one point for several seconds to give me more time to control myself from simply fucking her mindlessly as I wanted to. The intense emotions were coming off of the both of us in waves and I wanted to feel it burn higher and higher as much as I wanted to fuck her raw. My cock I could feel swelling up with her walls, as they constricted and tightened around me as a result of my thickness within her.

I watched her face change with the Mirada of emotions, all pleasing as she was tightening up to her orgasm. I could see it plain as day on her face as I closed in, wanting to kiss her in the final orgasmic moments but my pace was beginning to increase to fast to be still long enough to do that. I was losing control and it couldn't be helped nor was it wanted. Her eyes widened as her orgasm was coming upon her.

I felt the beginnings of it take place as her walls convulsed around my cock. I sped up unable to help myself as I grunted and growled with the effort to have her cum first and to come with her in unison. "Mamo!" was all she was able to get out as she spasmed around me. I lost the shreds of control I had left. Truthfully I wasn't even sure they existed to begin with when it came to her, "Usako!" I cried out as I thrust into her, maddeningly so. I was toppling over the edge into orgasmic bliss with her and nothing was stopping us.

It took us several long minutes to come down from our high but we eventually did. "Wow…" she commented, "Yeah that was intense." I muttered, lifting her legs from my shoulders and lowering them gently back down to the edge of the bed as I hoisted her up into my arms just enough to be able to sit on the bed with her comfortably in her arms as she held me close. My head laying atop her partially covered breasts as I wrapped my arms around her form. Keeping her held close to me.

"I meant what I said earlier Usako…nothing can keep me from you." I made sure she understood I wasn't meaning it in a way that stated she was dealing with 'another Diamond' but that I wouldn't be scared off so easily by her ex. She toyed a bit with my hair, "I know…I'm glad I have you here to keep me grounded." She replied back. We both drifted off into a cozy sleep as dreams of the days to come entered my dreams.

Diamond POV

I hadn't expected to see this again when I came back up here. Seeing the two of them fucking again wasn't helping improve my rage. I thought that since she had come over that they would possibly argue that she had been over but if anything it seemed to only yet again strengthen them as a couple. This made no sense for me. It's like none of my usual tricks were working on them and it was agitating.

I had been trying for the past several minutes to jerk off to them again imagining it was my name she was saying. Unfortunately his voice kept killing it. I hated to hear his voice and to make it worse to hear HIS name in her voice said so breathily…so wonton…so fucking in love. I HATED IT! I tried and failed so badly to jerk off to the sight of her receiving the pleasure from HIM that I lost my erection and got pissed off at it for it.

I got out of there, feeling disgusted that I couldn't even get something from that anymore and stalked off home feeling incredibly frustrated and even more so angered by the development of what was happening. I couldn't STAND to lose, and I refused to lose her. I needed to destroy something and I needed to do it now. My lackluster, has been erection, sat angry at me for being unable to jerk off and slumped away unwilling to pop up again unless it had her. Something I wasn't getting right now.

I arrived back home and began to kick at my couch. Finding something new to break and finding that I had nothing left. I still needed my couch to sit on and at least for proof that I wasn't totally without need for a living room. I had nothing left to destroy and I wasn't willing to wreck my carefully made shrine of her. I went into my kitchen to pull out some dishes to break but found I didn't have much to begin with.

I hated that I didn't have anything left to take my frustration out on. Instead I tried to do something stupidly simple and took off for a jog around the complex a few times. I wasn't dressed for it nor did I care. I rounded it five times before I went back inside still fuming but at least this time I was more out of breath than before. My energy was at least depleted a bit so that I wasn't as fuming as I once was but I still preferred to break shit compared to running it off. I was done playing games.

I needed her back and fucking now. My energy may have been downsized by a decent amount but it didn't detract enough away from my anger over the situation. I still wanted to tear Mamoru limb from fucking limb. I still wanted to make her mine again and now PUNISH her for sleeping and falling in love with him and I hated to even admit that that was a fact. The images of them together made me curse his very existence.

How dare he think he can do this without repercussions? He thought he could take me on, he seriously had no idea what kind of man I was. Hell she had no idea what kind of man I really was and they both were about to get a very highly rude awakening. I was done waiting around to for her to be alone. The next opportunity that came I was bringing her back here. If she protested I had my own ways to keeping her quiet and muffled.

I looked out the window to see the moon light in the sky as it was passing around us, "Just you wait and see Usa…mark my words soon you'll be seeing things my way. And I'm not taking any more of your shit lying down. You think you can warn me without consequences and you've got another fucking thing coming." I went into my room to get myself prepared for her arrival here soon enough.


	13. Diamond VS Mamoru & the truth revealed

**DarkenedHrt101** : yes it is sad but it can still be continued…😉

 **phillynz** : we will see…now! Lol

 **NikkiBC** : ah yes a Jensen, jared or all the forms of mamo stalk would be great but alas we live in the real world where incredibly hot guys like that are either taken, dicks, or gay…the very few left have sadly been hurt by the mean girls in the world and get scared of the good ones…so sad. Sorry bad reflection of moods but it is coming to the climax here!

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : that's why I had the neighbor nearby to watch. Sometimes noisy neighbors pay off. 😊 oh yes!

4reviews, that's nice, now for the grand finalie…all those who are in favor of a sequel let me know I do believe I have 3 votes so far so let me know going forward. This one is a tad longer but it is one hell of a chapter so please read and review and let me what you all think!

Obsessed and dangerous ch.13

Diamond POV

I had had enough of everything. For the past few days I worked tediously hard to make sure I could find a large enough time frame to capture my ex and make her mine again. Trying to keep track of where and when she left out with Mamoru. Thankfully she was a bit of a routine girl the problem was her routine became his routine to so it became that much harder to configure a time when he'd leave her for more than fifteen to twenty minutes.

My contact was trying to get ahold of me and it was so agitating that I just needed a reprieve. I needed her. I knew there was only one way to make myself feel more in control. I had to act now and take her and being that I had finally come up on my own window of opportunity I knew when I could seize that chance. I looked out the window seeing as how it had been a couple of days since he'd been staying over there. It gnawed on me extensively that he got more of her than I ever did.

So when I watched them for days through the window, getting to know their routine so I could make my move and waited for an opportunity to get her alone I finally saw it. Grabbing what I'd need from my belongings I prepared to take her. She wouldn't get away from me like the others did. Though I'm not sure you could call comatose getting away from me. Who knew the human skull was so fragile. As I left out I left my door unlocked as I wanted to get back in with ease after I grabbed her.

It wouldn't do me any good to take her then have to fumble for keys to insert and have anyone see me. Though I knew she would be missed by family and friends I just didn't care anymore. I knew it wasn't the most logical way to think about it but I was beyond the point of caring right now. I had to shake that worry off and keep moving forward. I could always have her subtly go missing and make sure it was long enough of a duration where there would be no leads found afterwards. At least none that could lead to me.

The trail would go cold and her family would eventually give up. After the first 48-72 hours police know that the chances of the missing being found alive drop under 50% easily. And after 96 hours its desperate family pleas that the majority know the missing is more than likely deceased and I was counting on those statistics in securing her to me. Her family would give up eventually and no one would know where she was and have no clue just how close she really was to them all this time.

I knew it was a bit of a stretch but I had to make her mine again. As I got closer to her place I made sure Mamoru was out and in his own place. Probably to get more overnight clothes. When I took her if he came in I'd make sure to take care of him before he could get within range to save her. He wasn't getting her this time. I got to her door and found that it was left unlocked probably so he could have easy entry to get back in.

Their mistake. I smiled and slowly opened the door to hear her rummaging around in her room. I then closed the door and locked it to buy me some time to secure her. I tip toed quietly as she began singing to a song she had on. I got the distinct impression that she thought I was Mamoru which would make getting closer to her that much easier than before. I patted the space in my pockets to make sure I had my blade within reach if needed.

Usagi POV

Mamoru had gone back over to his place to grab some more clothes. One can only wear boxes for so many days in a row without becoming funky after a while. I had to admit though that it felt great having him over here as often as he was. I could see things becoming even more serious with him going forward. So when I heard the door open back up again and close while being locked I figured it was him.

Those were the same patterns that he always used to secure us safely whenever he went back and forth. Plus he only needed to grab a few things though I had to admit I thought he'd be a little bit longer having needed to see about work stuff over there. I didn't care nor mind as he wasn't far away, plus I knew I could handle myself. Turning the music on in my room I started to hear the song 'devil within' by digital daggers pop on.

It was a low toned song for the most part and I couldn't help but begin to sing along a little bit, "I will keep quiet you won't even know I'm here, you won't suspect a thing, you won't see me in the mirror…" I began to sing, folding up some laundry as I faced the bed laying the clothes I had just gotten cleaned a few days ago out so I could put them away in the drawers. Not that it was to much as most of it had been damaged when Diamond had broken in and ruined a lot of what I had in my drawers and closet.

I just made sure to buy new ones little by little over the next few months to regain what I had lost and do what I could to avoid breaking the bank to badly. Luckily my parents did still like to buy me things so I'd be more forthcoming on accepting those 'gifts' from them. So I continued singing as I did feel comfortable around Mamoru to the point where I felt like I could sing lower toned songs like this and not be afraid for him to hear me.

"But I've crept into your heart you can't make me disappear till I make you…" I began to really get into the song as it began to come to a head. I felt Mamoru come up behind me, not having said a word yet. Probably listening to me sing along to the song. I smiled at that as I continued on. "I've made myself at home in the cob webs and the lights…I'm learning all your tricks I can hurt you from inside…" before I could finish though a bone chilling chuckle came from behind me that was definitely NOT Mamoru's.

My heart rate sped up at the sound of his voice as I tried incredibly hard to NOT let panic seep into my form. "How fitting for you to sing THAT song while I'm here." Terror froze over me for a few seconds as it registered to me that Diamond was in here and right behind me. He'd snuck in AGAIN and this time I had a feeling things were definitely going to get physical. There were no second chances here. No more.

I honestly couldn't stand the thought of even being in the same room as him and here he was in my bedroom of all places. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I tried to avoid shivering in reaction to his presence. "Diamond…" I began, trying to make myself seem like I was too afraid to act when all I wanted to do was go in for the attack. Doing mental notes of where my knives all were.

If he saw me as nonthreatening I could gain the upper hand on him quickly. "What are you doing here after I explicitly told you to leave us alone or else I'd call the cops again." I asked, ready to act as I pushed the threat of cops towards him once more. Hopefully he'd get scared and run off, "I want you back Usagi, you belong to me, we belong together. I can make it better than what it was I just need that chance, trust me I love you." he was definitely loco if he thought I was coming back to him.

He sounded desperate I would give him that but something sinister lured beyond the surface of his words. Like he wasn't willing to accept any form of rejection. "Are you a complete idiot or do you just have a death wish?" I asked him. "We can make it like before only better and without that lame ass dick Mamoru to get in the way." He snapped irritated at me making me all the more determined to get him out.

"NO! Now get out before I do call the cops and have you arrested!" I was going to either way but I had to put the threat out there to see if he'd leave on his own before I moved. So I rejected his words as I verbally resisted him. He remained rooted to his spot so I knew he wasn't going to do as told, "Didn't do you much good the first time, what good will it do now?" he countered my words. I hated him for that. Somehow, he knew that I had called the cops on him and it didn't matter to him.

Instinct taking over my muscles reacted to hit him as a natural reaction to attack my intruder came to me, but Diamond caught my arms before I could fully react as if having anticipated the move before I could fully complete it. "Wrong choice Usagi cause now I'm going to have to break you. Show you who's the fucking boss in this relationship." He grit into my neck as he held me tightly against his form.

"I'm not going to let that ass have you…so if I can't…well as cliched as it sounds no one will have you. And I'll make sure Mamoru's body will be in pieces before he's found in Sumida river." This was something I hadn't counted on. He sounded beyond dangerous now and there was no way I was getting out of this with relative ease. He grabbed my arms and crossed them over my chest as he held me close to him. Being back in his arms and like this made my stomach curl far more so than it had before.

Not to mention it felt like a hold that one would use to subdue an inmate or something. A nonlethal one. It confused me. Did Diamond have some sort of training that I was underestimating here? He held my wrists in a tight bruising grip that made me clench my own fists on to keep the blood circulating even as I fought to control my natural instincts to break before I had an opportunity.

The music kept playing preventing Mamoru from hearing the voice of Diamond in here with me through the walls. I cursed putting it on now. I had just wanted to listen to something while taking care of the laundry and knew he'd be back over. It didn't help that it was loud enough to cover the sounds either. "Now, now my sweet Usagi…no need for that. Just do as I say and things will go along swimmingly." He gently ordered.

The tone he used to get me to do as he wanted reminded me of that of a tiger waiting for his meal to protest so he could go in for the kill. It was a deadly calm that I'd never heard any one use before yet that was the exact way my mind found it to sound. I was standing at the middle of the bed, several feet away from one of my knives. I only had one opportunity to break away before his hold would tighten.

Using one of the moves Makoto had taught me years ago I just barely broke it as I went for the knife under my pillow to find Diamond damn near jumping on me, stopping me before I could reach it. "Did you think I was going to make this easy?" he demanded, grabbing at the knife I had under there and tossing it much to far away for me to grab. He wrapped his arms around my neck in a partial choke hold as he used his other hand to pull my arm out and force me down to the bed. Bending me over to where my butt got shoved into his crotch.

His hand released my neck only to keep pressure at the back of my neck with his hand, "You move and I'll snap it." It honestly felt like he could at the angle I was at. My neck was in pain from the pressure he was exerting. He made one false and stupid move though. One that would hopefully cost him. As I waited for my chance to come I saw him reach back for a blade. I could barely see it but it glimmered in a nearby mirror I had.

It was just enough to catch my eye as I figured out where it was I gently felt for my own blade, hidden between the mattress and box spring, something he wouldn't see coming. I never thought I'd have to use this one considering what position I'd have to be in to use it but nonetheless I had placed it for such an occasion. I carefully pulled it out without using too much force to avoid him spotting the movement.

I gently opened it even as I felt him beginning to caress my body from behind, "So smooth…" he commented. I felt myself growing sicker as the need to puke was getting stronger but I needed him focused there so that he would lax and not see my own motions coming. His hold on my neck became just a bit more relaxed if you could call it that, as he couldn't help his own hormonal needs as he maneuvered to touch me more freely.

He was becoming fixated on touching me from the position he was in, enjoying the motions as he slowly ground himself into me from behind. I could feel him begin to grow in his jeans as I forced my focus on my own intentions and to NOT get let myself react to the cringe worthy sensations going through me, "I can give it to you so much better than he can." I rolled my eyes at that remark.

"I know I have…and you LYING about it while in bed with him…it had to be to make him feel better right?" he demanded of me. Rubbing himself into my ass as he slowly became harder behind me. I was sickened by this but also glad that he was chattering away. He didn't hear the small slow click of the blade as I pulled it open and flipped it around in my hand. I couldn't help my own words now realizing that somehow he'd SEEN Mamoru and I intimate together to know such details.

"And how the hell would you know that?" I demanded, using the talk to move my arm ever so slightly to get into position so that when I hit him I wouldn't accidentally slice myself since I was aiming backwards. It's not like I had special training to the extent needed for this, I was going off of blind hope that I hit him and not myself. His voice was then right at my right ear, "Through the magic of sight and a peep hole." It was right then and there I realized he had been spying on me even more extensively than I realized.

My stomach dropped like a dead weight and I knew I felt that bitter taste in the back of my throat that signified the bile that had crept up my throat from his words. His forcefulness just made me want to retch in response as I replied, "Well I hope you got a good show…" I angled the knife, "Cause you'll never see me like that EVER again." I jammed it into him, unaware of exactly where it was as I was still limited in my viewing.

He backed off enough for me to turn just enough to dig it in deeper, trying as hard as I could to cause more damage and rip through flesh to gain the upper hand on him so I could escape. I wasn't even sure where I hit only that I pierced through his skin and into muscles hard enough to hear him give a cry of shock. That'll teach him to try and touch me when I said no. Though now I was feeling the adrenaline from what just happened and used it to my advantage.

I angled my body once more to kick him back just enough to see that I stabbed him in the upper thigh as he pulled the three inch blade out. All three inches including a bit of the handle were dripping with his blood, "Fucking cunt." He sneered, clearing beyond pissed off with my actions as he looked at me deranged. He obviously hadn't expected me to retaliate as I did. I kicked him again back away from me as I went for another knife.

He barely went down just back a few feet and even though I was a little worried he was shaking off the wound I also knew he was probably running off of adrenaline to keep him from going down at first. That's when I heard Mamoru pounding on the door. Relief flooded through me, "Mamoru!" I cried out, letting him hear the need for help within my voice. However I couldn't get to the door as Diamond had pulled the knife out with a grunt of pain and was gripping it in his hand now.

"Usako!" he shouted back, trying to break inside himself now. "Get help Diamond's in here!" I shouted as Diamond lunged forward and knocked me over. I hit the bed and bounced back hitting him in the process. He went to grab at me again as I punched him in the face. He reeled back but only a little bit before he grabbed my leg and pulled it out from under me. I kicked him with my other leg before he could try to get on top of me.

He hit the door as I got back up onto my feet. I looked for another weapon to use against him only to have him pull me into a choke hold. His arm wrapped around my throat effectively cutting off my air supply, "If only you weren't so damned stubborn this could have gone easier." He muttered, tightening his grip forcing me to try to hit him elsewhere to release me. Any where else at this point would have worked but it felt like no matter where I tried to hurt him it was useless against him.

I was starting to feel my vision waning as I couldn't get any hits I connected to jar him enough to loosen his hold around my neck. He had definitely done this before and I could feel the veins in my head ready to explode with numbness. I fought furiously to avoid panicking cause that would never help out in the end. Panic would only diminish my strength and add fuel to his fire and I couldn't have that.

I reached up and went after his eyes, anything to get him to loosen his hold on me. Too give me breath at least. I dug my thumb into an eye socket and heard his cry of pain at it and barely felt the hold slacken. It was just for a few brief seconds. Anyone else not with Makoto's training would have merely gasped for air and then lost it in the next several seconds but thanks to her I took my air and held it as I jumped up and curled my legs beneath me as I went back down forcing him to be flipped over my shoulders effectively breaking the hold.

I crawled away from him as my vision still wavered though my throat was grateful for the oxygen. I grabbed his knife on the floor and angled it in a defensive maneuver as I continued to hear the door being kicked at. Mamoru shouting something at me that I couldn't barely focus on as I swiped at Diamond. I missed as he backed far enough away, "I'm going to so thoroughly enjoy breaking you now."

His manacle expression was enough to tell me just what he had planned and not the first time I felt sick to my stomach. I had to hold myself together though or else I would retch from all of this and give him an opportunity that I couldn't afford to give him. So forcing my stomach to stay down and not rebel I instead jabbed him verbally, "I'm going to enjoy jamming this blade into you…with your own blade no less."

He lost his smirk, "Soon you'll be seeing things my way." He came after me again only for us both to hear the door being busted open. Mamoru standing there looking fierce and ready to pound Diamond's face in. I never was more grateful to see him than I was at that moment. Not that I didn't think I couldn't have handled Diamond but it didn't hurt to have the man you love there to help and protect you.

Once he saw my deranged ex standing the way he was over me it was as if he's eye went red with blood lust. He wanted Diamond's head on a platter, bloody and it was easy to read off his face. Diamond for his part I could see was trying to act like it didn't matter, or more like he had been waiting for this and was eager to beat on my boyfriend as Mamoru looked ready to beat down on him.

It really did look like a show down was going to happen as I quickly got a safe distance away from the asshole having used my man's presence as a few second time gap to gain distance from him. Diamond saw this but didn't let up his focus from Mamoru. He wanted to see every move coming and for the first time in my life I was in the middle of a big fight between two men looking to spill the others blood.

Not to mention the blood lust I saw in Mamoru's eyes spoke volumes to what he was going to do to Diamond. "You are so going to lose." I told the asshole as he turned his eyes momentarily back to me. He sneered before turning them back to Mamoru. A vicious looking sneer crossing his face in pure hatred of him, "Ah yes the knight and shinning ar - " Diamond couldn't even finish his sentence.

Mamoru had ran and barreled into him. Knocking the knife from his hand in the process and began to beat the living hell out of him. The amount of rage in my boyfriend's movements and the advanced fighting skills he was demonstrating made me wonder just where the hell he learned all of what he was doing. It didn't look like the basic training Makoto had taught me in self-defense.

It looked more skilled than what I possessed and even what Makoto herself possessed and she was the next toughest to us girls. I couldn't help but watch in stunned fascination as Mamoru literally beat the living shit out of Diamond, both countering each other with precise movements that made you watch in fascination. You'd think you were watching a perfectly matched out choreographed movie fight scene.

I raised a brow for but a moment before shaking it off. If it weren't for the fact that this was real life and not on a big screen tv I would have been tempted to pull out a bowl of popcorn with some soda to watch the fight and turn up the volume. However, this was a particular situation that was real and, in my apartment no less. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest as if burning off some of the adrenaline that was coursing through me as well.

I made sure I was up and out of immediate danger, but I also wanted to help out to. I wasn't some damsel in distress here. So, when Mamoru got the knife kicked away at one point I went to pick it up on instinct only to have him yell out, "Kick it away!" I resisted the urge to still grab it but realized if only Diamond's prints were on it, it was more proof against him. Instead I did as asked and kicked it away. That wasn't the only knife in the room though.

I just couldn't go looking for the other as they were still fighting like two wild animals. So I grabbed for my phone and called the cops myself and found that Mamoru had made a call out already. I thanked my lucky stars that he already had. The brutality of Mamoru's fists of fury had me ALMOST, ALMOST feeling a tiny tinge of sympathy for the asshole but after everything he had done and was going to do I really didn't. I just watched as Diamond got his ass royally handed to him.

However I did feel for Mamoru if he got sent to jail for beating a man to death even if it was in self-defense I had no doubt someone would turn the tables around on him so after multiple attempts at stabbing the other to which I tried to intervene on. I wound up getting slashed in the arm by Diamond causing me to cry out in stunned shock before Mamoru physically pulled him from going after me in his rage.

It did however grant him Diamond's back briefly before he threw him towards the other side of the wall effectively putting himself between Diamond and me. "You're not touching her ever again you fucking psycho." Mamoru snarled at him. His overly protective and possessive nature for me coming in loud and clear, but I didn't fear it no rather I felt safe and secured by it. The cut on my arm wasn't deep but it was a tad painful.

"She was MINE!" Diamond raged coming back at Mamoru as he pushed me to the side and out of harm's way. Mamoru caught the attack with premeditated ease and nearly spat back at him, "She was NEVER yours…just waiting for ME to come along." This enraged Diamond further causing him to screw up his own focus as Mamoru gained the upper hand and used his anger against him.

Knocking him back down he beat on Diamond till I saw nothing more than blood on the floor. I knew there was a part of me that said I should let him do it, but another part of me didn't want Mamoru to have to end his life. I pulled up on him when he was literally beating Diamond to the point of near death. At least it looked that way. "Mamoru stop! He's down!" he finally stopped beating on him leaving Diamond bloodied up on the ground.

Frankly I didn't see how Diamond could get back up let alone throw a punch. His face was badly swollen and beaten in. He looked like he could barely see out of his one eye and his arm was dangling now from his side on the ground from the crack Mamoru pushed it through earlier, "It's okay he's down and the cops are on the way." I confirmed, "Yeah…" he huffed, having expended a lot of energy to beat Diamond as he did.

He was bloodied all over himself but I had a strange feeling it was mostly Diamond's blood than anything else. He'd gotten a bit hit and bruised and slashed at himself but not nearly as much as Diamond had been. He looked trashed. He came in here looking for a fight and we gave him one hell of a fight. He pulled me close to him and checked me from cuts, "It's okay I'm fine, a little banged up but nothing I can't handle." I assured him.

Mamoru POV

Once I heard Usagi's slight panicked voice through the door I knew something was wrong. My thoughts turned to panic especially when I couldn't open the door with ease. I pounded on it and only heard a scuffle ensue on the inside. I knew somehow he'd gotten in there and was getting physical with her. Something I wouldn't stand for. I got on the phone as I heard her call out to call the cops and sent out a distress to them to come here immediately. I knew we had all we needed against him so I kicked at the door in repeatedly till it finally busted open.

The chain lock on the inside had been secured in place making it more difficult than before. The stubborn piece of metal that was meant to keep intruders out was keeping me out and giving the intruder more time. _Clever bastard had locked all the locks on me_ …I thought to myself. I finally broke it open to reveal Usagi in a defensive position and Diamond in a threatening motion coming at her.

I didn't even blink. My only thought was to pummel him till he looked like ground beef. How dare he hurt her in any way shape or form! She was just to damned good for him and he was nothing more than trash. She gave him chance after chance and this is how he repays her. He never deserved her. I may not either after this but at least I made sure to keep her safe and protected from him.

My only thoughts going forward were to destroy him. Or in this case mangle him to the point where he couldn't ever hurt anyone ever again. I barreled at him running across the living room in seconds as he tried to counter me. Thing was I was better trained than he was. I slammed my fist into his face hard enough to rock him back and break his nose. I saw the wound on his leg, a gift from my Usako I knew.

She fought back and didn't back down. _Good girl._ I'd have to praise her later for not giving in and for fighting back. I came back and got slammed with his fist into my face which I give it to him, he had a nasty right hook but I had an upper cut that wouldn't quit. I nailed him in the jaw again only for him to shove me back enough to punch me in the face. I knew Usagi would question my skill level after this but I had no choice.

I saw him go for the knife again and slammed my fist into his wrist knocking it out as I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his body. He grunted from the force of it as I used my strength to dislocate his arm. I only managed to crack it before he grabbed for the knife again and sliced me at the leg with it. I barely backed away from the move in time so I instead kicked him into the wall as I began to slam my fist into his face repeatedly.

Not letting up not giving in I kept going till I felt a smaller knife, one only police usually carried on them, slash into my arm as I slammed a fist on another impact against his face. My arm instantly retracted as he gained the slight upper hand so I moved quicker than him. Dodging his slash attempts as he became more manacle with them. His anger getting the better of him as he lost some of his focus giving me back the upper hand.

It never was a good idea to lose your focus and only be angry. You had to channel your anger so you could use it to fight and not let it control your fight. Cleared Diamond forgot about this as I kicked at the hand and this time sent to knife towards Usagi, "Kick it away!" I ordered her, wanting only his prints to be on the knife for further evidence against him. She did as ordered as I continued to beat down on his face.

She must have understood why to as the psycho kept coming at me. His rage may have allotted for him to make mistakes but it also adrenalized him to allowing him to keep coming back for more. So when Diamond came at me with another knife I hadn't seen before Usagi quickly tried to intervene on my behalf and while commendable it was that she wanted to have my back my need to protect her over-rode common sense.

I was livid when he made contact against her skin when he lashed out as an automatic defense, her shocked cry of pain only served to heighten my senses of protectiveness when it came to her so I used what felt like a dose of extra adrenaline myself to threw him into an opposing wall opposite of her as I put myself between them. It gave me the advantage I knew so I would thank her later for that.

"She was MINE!" he raged against me. I could see the need to kill me so clearly etched into his face it wasn't even funny. "She was NEVER yours…just waiting for ME to come along." I knew Usagi couldn't see it but I couldn't help but let a little smirk hit my face and enter my eyes. I wanted him to lose focus and give me back the edge and his emotions were going to get him killed in this.

I countered Diamond trying to attack me again and pushed Usagi a safe distance away as he landed on his ass. I began a steady stream of raging punches for everything he'd done not only to Usagi but to the other women out there that he'd hurt. I barely heard Usagi say something to me till it registered that she'd shouted, "Mamoru stop! He's down!" I didn't want to though. I didn't want to stop making his face into ground beef.

I was slamming my fists into him so repeatedly my fist was becoming sore with use. I didn't care though, I would pound him into mince-meat if that's what it took. He finally went down as I got on top of him and slammed my fist into his face till Usagi had to pull me from him. Blood dripped from my fist as the bruising finally signaled me that it was over. The blood had even splattered up at my face in all of my hits.

Once I realized I became to focused on Diamond I abandoned his form to check Usagi out, as she confirmed that the police were called, "Yeah…" I agreed. "It's okay I'm fine, a little banged up but nothing I can't handle." She assured me when I checked her over. It was only then that I heard the sirens in the distance. "So you going to tell me how you fought so well?" she asked as we walked out slowly.

Usagi POV

We heard the sirens come up on us as we walked out of my apartment. He hadn't answered me yet as the police came up. Two of them same ones that I filed the report with. They came out of their cop cars looking a little worried at they should be. these were the same two dismissive ones from before. maybe not they won't be. "Are you two okay?" they asked. They didn't seem this worried before when it was just me.

"We're fine but Diamond is in there and is in need of restraints. He attacked Usagi here and fought against myself." Mamoru stated, instantly taking over talking since I was still peeved with these cops from before. "And you sir are?" the one cop asked as he prepared to write the information down and his partner saw the other cops starting to come up. I was feeling the effects of the evening take hold.

That's when I saw three more cops come up to the scene. It was truly beginning to look like a crime scene now. The one that came out of the next nearest car greeted Mamoru, "Ah detective Chiba." My eyes widened in shock as Mamoru nodded his head at him. "Chief inspector Lee." He greeted back. I was so shocked I couldn't even formulate words right now. _I thought he was in construction?!_ "So you have the proof on Diamond that we need?" he asked.

 _Proof? He knew?!_ "Hai, sir. Usagi here fought him off well before I intervened and made him temporarily immobile. He's in her bedroom where the fight took place." I was still silent as the two cops I had dealt with earlier looked at each other with rising gulp faces, like they had made a mistake in over-looking things. I hoped they got their neck wrung out good for this obvious oversight issue. "You two go in there and talk to the land lord to get access to Diamond's place." They rushed off glad to not get yelled at, for the moment anyways.

I however was still piecing this all together. "Okay hold on here." My head was getting dizzy now, "You're a cop?" I demanded of Mamoru. I was trying not to shriek at him, but my voice was definitely a bit higher in pitch. He looked resigned, "Hai, I was assigned to see if he was in fact living here before gaining evidence of his illegal activities. We couldn't make a move beforehand since all we had was circumstantial at best." I was shocked by this and felt even a bit betrayed by him.

 _How could he have kept all of this from me?!_ "You lied to me?" I was pissed and hurt. _Did he use me as bait or something? Was I just a pawn to these cops and Mamoru was the lure to get me to open up to him?_ Before my emotions could get out of control I realized I didn't have all the facts just yet and without them all I really couldn't make an informed decision, so I kept my self-doubts and inquires to myself as I listened to what they had to say.

"Not completely no. Everything I told you was the truth I just haven't been in construction for the last several years. I quit and turned to being a cop when the first victim was found dead three years ago. Worked my way up so I could get assigned to this job. I just didn't know how this was how it was all going to go down." He admitted. "Okay let's set aside the fact that you still technically lied to me and let's put aside the reason for it for now tell me…" I turned to his superior now.

Trying to keep my cool intact but also wanting to know as much as I could find out. I felt like at this point I'd earned it. "Who the hell is Diamond and why the hell was he so obsessed with me? And victims? Plural?" I demanded and pointed out from what Mamoru had said. He looked ready to protest when Mamoru seemed to give him the assurance to tell me everything. They both knew after everything I'd been through, I deserved it.

"This is part of an ongoing investigation that has been open for nearly four years." He began looking at Diamond as the other two officers were escorting him out. Or rather carrying him out of my place. He was pretty beaten down and even seemed to be drooling a bit. You couldn't even tell it was him at this point in his face but we all knew it was. You could hear him groaning just a bit as if he was struggling to stay awake.

An ambulance came up for him as his injuries were heavy enough to require it. Mamoru really laid it on him heavily, "Tanaka, Diamond, he was and I do emphasis on **was** , an officer over at the precinct in the higher portion of Tokyo." Now I was truly stunned. "How the hell did a cop get away with this for so long and the public was unaware?" I demanded, "We were trying to keep it quiet." The superior mentioned.

I was stunned, "Excuse me?" I was upset now. _Diamond had been operating like this for so long because the department wanted to keep a lid on his activities?!_ "We felt that with the public's response letting it out there that one of our own, even if he wasn't from within our precinct, had turned this way was just too bad of press for the rest of the departments to handle." I was astonished. "So, you kept this from the public allowing him to continue what he was doing to avoid bad press?" I nearly snapped.

The superior put his hands up as a way to try and calm me down, "No, we had no idea he was still continuing forward. Truthfully, we didn't even know who it was that was doing the crimes till Diamond went missing. He had been doing everything under the radar for nearly four years and it was only in the last three that his crimes became visible to us." He answered making me wonder how many victims there really had been before he started to get sloppy.

"We thought after the last girl landed in a coma and he disappeared that he fled the country. So we reached out to other neighboring countries to see if he took residence there but those leads went into dead ends." He began to explain. I crossed my arms over my chest to keep from acting out on hitting him for the sheer ridiculousness of this. They'd made false assumptions and it seemed to have cost them more time and almost more.

"We thought he was honestly gone till we began to get unconfirmed reports that a man matching his description was seen around here, with another girl…you." That's when it came to light, "We were unsure however if it was actually him as the witnesses didn't ever see him unless he came out to be with you." _He was hiding in his apartment all that time._ _That's why he never talked about work cause he didn't do anything and his former job would have had me asking to many questions he couldn't answer without giving himself away._

I now had a mind buzz full of questions for the cops here. _So then how did he afford to live here without an income?_ I'd ask that one later I had a more pressing question not to ask, "So I was the bait in your little investigation?" anger in my voice. Daring them to deny it and if they did come up with a logical excuse or reason I still should have been told. I really was getting upset now at this whole scenario considering everything that had happened.

"Not initially no. We even sent Chiba in to see how you were doing. Make sure you weren't in any physical danger and to see if it was in fact Diamond." I was becoming more and more stunned by the minute. "So your telling me that Diamond evaded the ENTIRE police force of Tokyo and around here?" I definitely snapped at him on that one. He sighed but did seem agitated, "He had help on the inside that we were unaware of at first." I lessened my anger on that note.

"He had a partner?" I presumed, "Hai, we only found out about him as he went for the stash of yen that Diamond had initially obtained a large portion of in police lock up. We hadn't realized that Diamond had managed to take a large stack of yen from there as his cohort was the manager of lock up and falsified records to cover the trail. We only discovered it during a random audit from the department." This was ridiculous. The internal audits were the apparent break through to this case.

"His cohort messed up by trying to go after the rest of the yen himself and was caught via his code to be entered in. He though he deleted the evidence, deleting security footage but his digital finger print was on everything. Our analysts found it and it was his downfall." Wow no wonder why then. "Why didn't he try to go for the yen sooner?" I asked, "We think he was working the system over." I motioned to explain more.

"The more yen that got put into the lock up the more there was to pilfer from over the years. The auditors are still going through everything even now. The only reason why it wasn't found during an earlier audit was because he was sleeping with one of them until she broke it off. Seemed he had gambling issues. So he was no longer getting a chance to skirt the system." He said as I was astonished by all of this.

I had to admit it was kind of hard to be upset at them when they had no idea one of their own, someone they were supposed to be able to trust was working against them from the inside and they had no idea till the audit came around and his ex-girlfriend did it and didn't let him pass as she usually let him. I'm surprised she even still has her own job right now but that's not my problem right now.

Plus, who knew for how this was going on to. I was starting to really feel for the many victims before me. Who knew how many there really were and to know that Diamond had had help covering it up all this time and that's why he went undetected for so long. I deflated a little in my anger against them but not against Mamoru. He still owed me for this one. He wasn't off the hook no matter how much information I got.

"Plus, he made a mistake when he was interviewed on why some of his paperwork didn't add up. I think that caused him to try to fly the coop and when he did he got caught. He made a deal with us to testify against Diamond, so he could get a reduced sentence." He explained. I was in disbelief as I heard one of the cops call out, "Chief you need to see this." From Diamond's place, other residents were being asked to stay in their homes as more cops came to the scene to ensure that happened. Curious we all went over to see inside.

Things in the living room looked scarce but the little bits of debris told me they might have been destroyed though why I wasn't sure. That's when one of the cops halted me from going into the bedroom, "Hold on miss I wouldn't advise going in there." I wasn't about to be stopped now so I pushed past him and walked inside to see the shrine. My mouth dropped open to find my missing panties and lingerie inside.

The amount of pictures of me had me backing up as I looked around and heard a grunt of anger being emitted from Mamoru beside and behind me. That's when I saw the chains on the bed and gasped realizing what Diamond had had in store for me. "Break you …" I muttered lowly the very words that Diamond had promised to do to me if he'd gotten me. I felt sick to my stomach as the feelings behind it rose back up again.

"He was diagnosed with a 'severe obsessive personality disorder' that is untreatable." The chief said to explain all of this. "Why the hell wasn't he locked away then?" I demanded. Knowing full well that if you become diagnosed it gets sent to the proper authorities especially if you're an officer of the law. _How the hell did Diamond bypass that and get enough freedom to get away and live undetected for as long as he did?_

It had to be routine to ensure they were locked up if it was something that could become a danger to the public. Nothing worse than having a nut case cop going psycho on the populace. "Because the only two people at the time that knew were him and the therapist and once the therapist suggested which routes to take and told him he was going to request admittance to a psychological facility he killed him." I looked at the chief then, not having conceived that thought just yet.

"So he's murdered people." I responded, "Hai, his cohort blabbed a lot when we obtained him and the therapist's body was located in the Sumida river right where they dumped the body." I gasped realizing Diamond promised to do the same thing to Mamoru. Out of instinct I grasped onto him making sure that he was right there with me. I may have been upset by the deceit, but I still loved him. "How many other girls were there?" I asked, voicing out against my better judgement to know more.

"Over the last three years that we've been able to positively confirm were because of him, seven dead and four in coma's…and one awake." I looked to him as he looked straight at me indicating clearly I was the only one that survived without getting the same fate the others had. "We're looking to get from him if there were more beforehand so that any other missing persons cases can be closed and give the families closure."

It sounded morbid but at least if they did get that information from him the families had something _…at least it would get rid of the question marks and erase that false sense of hope. Alow them to move on and accept what's happened._ "It really took us longer than we hoped as the deceased ones we couldn't ever find the connection to them. He didn't have a specific type, so they went as separate cases and weren't linked until recently. Nothing that could have helped us figure out it was him sooner." I couldn't believe it.

"Usually when you have a serial killer or even a serial rapist out there they have an MO, or at least something to connect the victims to him but being a cop he knew how to evade us and keep going forward with what he wanted to do while we worked with the little bit of evidence that we had." I glanced at the chief as he looked at the shrine once more. It was unbelievable, but his main defense was to essentially give this dirtbag credit for evading them since he was a cop for several years.

It was sad but the truth. Diamond knew how to manipulate the system because he knew it so damned well. And he did it till he began to get as he said 'sloppy' which got worse and worse over the years. "He picked his victims by how he became obsessed with them to begin with. Sometimes it was a random meeting and other times it was blind dates online." _I was a random meeting…_ I realized.

"Diamond knew how to use his position to evade us and did so for years. We had no suspicion on him since he was never directly linked to the cases. He never had any relation to them through the department and because he gave so little information to his victims it was even harder to locate who he was or what he was doing." I knew he was only telling me this extra stuff because Mamoru told him I could handle it.

Truthfully I'm glad I did know even if my stomach turns into knots because of it. "Now that we have sufficient evidence we can lock him away for decades to come." He stated, "He should be locked away for life." I noted, "The man clearly has a mental problem that is as you stated untreatable. He can't be allowed to be in society again. even if he tries to bargain with names of other victims he can't be let go." I told him.

Believe me I understood the need for closure but not if it meant Diamond or someone like him went free again and was out to torment or do this to some other girl. Someone that let her guard down around him and let him in. "We'll do what we can to keep him behind bars at a facility that understands his mental condition for as long as the justice system will allow, but rest assured he won't be a problem for you any longer." He remarked.

Just then I heard a muffled, "It wasn't my fault." Being said several times as we walked out of the apartment to find the landlord being escorted out in hand cuffs, "What's going on?" I asked wondering if he'd been partied to it as well. "Turns out he had a security camera in the office and we caught Diamond on it several times making copies of your keys." _That's how!_ "On each time Diamond entered your land lord was passed out asleep." I looked over at him to see him turning his head away.

Clearly feeling mortified and angered for allowing this to get to this point, "I think a night in the drunk tank will be sufficient along with a hefty fine." He was escorted out, "For neglect of the safety, security and privacy of your tenants." The cop clipped out as he was taken to a cop car. It was another cop that came out from behind me that said, "I've got another unit over at the key refurbishment establishment to." I recognized the place based on the logo he was referring to on the key, "I went there to get my locks changed." I noted, the cop looked at me.

"Yeah he paid the manager there off to make copies of your keys to. He's being detained for abusing the privacy of his customers as well." I couldn't believe how far this was all going, "So you guys thought you saw him here and that's all it took to get someone over here?" I asked referring to Mamoru's presence. "Well not completely, we started to look at Diamond a bit sideways which was why he disappeared to because of his tampering with evidence in an ongoing case." _There's more?!_

"He was becoming obsessed with the primary female suspect and tampered with evidence that was involved leading to the case being thrown out. The female suspect was later found barely alive and now resides in a coma." I sighed unable to process it all right now but still taking the information in for later thinking. We all walked away from his place as I couldn't stand to be there any longer.

We watched as Diamond was placed in cuffs inside an ambulance due to his excessive injuries as the paramedics did give him some morphine I was guessing. "They should just let him feel it all." I noted with distaste. "Well he'll be feeling it and then some where he's going. Inmates of nearly any kind don't take kindly to cops who are imprisoned. They see them as just being like the rest outside…you see a cop in jail or in any institution that detains you and its like a near death sentence." I nodded my head at the chief's words.

The chief left us to go fill out reports as I could see Diamond looking at us as he was being monitored by the paramedic and the two cops in there with him. Nobody giving him an inch to move. Not that he could. He was bound and detained making me feel that much better about his new future. Now however I had Mamoru to face. "Was any of it real? Or was I really just part of your cover?" I asked bluntly. I needed to know if he ever felt for me how I feel for him or if it was just his job.

He looked at me, "To be honest…at first yeah it was a little bit…you became part of my cover to get to him…but I fucked that up beyond measure." I snorted as he gave a dry chuckle, "You mean by lying to me about it?" snapped. "No…I fucked it up by falling completely and utterly in love with you." I looked over at him only this time I saw the truth of it in his eyes. He did love me, and I did love him to.

Didn't make me any less upset with him but it did assure me that what we shared was real to him which did make me feel better about my own feelings towards him. "I omitted details about myself yes, but I never lied to you." He rationalized. In truth he technically did and didn't lie by lying by omission. It depended how you looked at it but he did lie but not telling me facts yet everything he did tell me was the truth.

"If anything, I wanted to tell you everything I wish I could have so many times before, I think it would have been easier if you did know but I knew it would jeopardize everything we needed to lock him away. My superiors forbad it and no matter how many times I suggested that you know they denied me. I didn't want to get pulled from you, so I didn't say anything." I risked a glance, "Did they forbad you and me being together?" I asked considering how it could risk losing a case because of relations having been had.

"I never told them. Though they got suspicious when I asked repeatedly to tell you, but I made sure they thought it was out of need for the case. I convinced myself that we were just friends but then we started to date and then we made love and I couldn't lie to myself anymore about it. I just never told them how close we were. So I worked hard to gather the necessary evidence. I just really didn't think he'd try to come after you again so daringly so." He admitted.

"But he did and it lead to all of this." He noted regarding everything that was going on right now, "Why did you join them?" I asked. He looked me dead in the eyes, "The victim that got me to quit construction and become an officer was my little sister." I was in shock now. My heart broke for him as the tears threatened to come forth on him. No matter how upset I was even I couldn't disregard the feeling of wanting to comfort him knowing why now.

"Her name was Hannah…she was this vibrant girl and ready for college when she met him. We didn't know much about him but her description to me of him one time was a dead ringer for Diamond. I should have known things were going sideways when she kept trying to convince herself during a conversation we had, that he was just being protective of her." he blamed himself in some sense.

"I was in construction when she went missing and when I got back, I saw how it devastated our family. Our parents were shaken up by it and pleaded with the public for help in finding her. When her body turned up in the Sumita river over a month later she was nearly unrecognizable. They wouldn't tell us all of what happened to avoid upsetting our family further as our fathers health was declining from the stress of it, only that she was a victim of sexual abuse and murder." I was heartbroken for him as I saw a few tears fall.

He wiped them away quickly. "When the case went on unsolved for several months and I watched what it did to our parents I had to catch the man that did this to her…that did this to our family." he looked at the ambulance, "I had to make him pay for it. For what he did to her and all the others that I found out about. So I became a cop and worked my way up to this position. When I got assigned this case I took it in a millisecond. I just didn't count on falling for you and now…" he looked at me.

"We did it…you helped me get justice for all of them…cause they didn't deserve it. None of them did. Least of all my sister. She was a gentle soul that had a big heart." He looked back at me as my anger faded at his reasoning of why he got into this to begin with, "Gomen…" I said, cold comfort now I knew but still I needed to said something to express how badly I felt for him and his family.

"Now I can tell our parents that I caught him…that WE caught him and he's going to be in jail for a long time to come." I nodded my answering acceptance of that as I looked around and found that some of the cops were beginning to leave. The neighbors were still trying to figure out what was going on but accepting that it wouldn't be tonight. Things were quieting down now and I felt drained now.

Though I did have a slight problem now, and that was to get my door fixed. Mamoru had broken into it earlier to help me out. "Usa…I know you probably don't want to have anything more to do with me considering but…if you give me that chance, if you'd have me I promise you I'd love to spend every moment of our lives going forward proving that to you." I looked into his eyes and knew I was lost.

I did love him and while I was going to be upset for a little while at him at the same time if it were me in his shoes it would have been a very difficult call to make. "Your going to be working for a while to come but in time I can forgive you for this." I commented as his eyes light up, "Besides I'd love to be there to help you tell your parents that he's locked away now. Give them that closure that you now have."

He smiled and pulled me in closer than before. "Absolutely. I think they'd love to meet you." I brushed the tears from his eyes as the closure hit him as well allowing that bit of darkness that I saw during his expressing of her to lift away. He'd put his sister's killer to justice. It may not have brought her back but at least it got rid of the question mark. He asked, "Would it be too much if I kissed you?" I giggled and pulled his head down for a kiss as I heard the ambulance doors close up.

I barely saw over Mamoru's shoulder Diamond as he frowned at the sight before the medication knocked him completely out. While I knew there was still a long journey ahead of us I also knew that as long as I had Mamoru beside me it would be an easier process to make, "By the way I'm so totally sleeping over tonight…" he smiled and held me close, "Oh yeah?" he smirked, "Well you did break down my door so yeah." He chuckled.

"Right, I'll have that fixed for you by tomorrow morning. We'll just shut it for the appearance of being locked for now. I was in construction remember?" I gave him a look like 'you really want to remind me of that now?' he chuckled nervously before kissing me again and saying, "Let's just forget that for now and get you situated." He noted as we both went inside his place closing and locking the door.

"Yeah I just need to update the girls on what happened. It's going to be a long night coming but at least things can finally be at peace." He agreed as I sent out a massively long ass text letting them know what had happened today. I knew I was bound to get a lot of responses but that's what friends were for. Gotta love them and the amazing man I had to have my back as we sat down on his sofa.

The end…


End file.
